A Happy Beginning Now is Ours
by MackenzieW
Summary: My entries for OQ Happy Ending Week. Because our ship of dreams deserved far better and deserved a happily ever after.
1. A Place in the World

_There are no happy endings_  
 _Endings are the saddest part_  
 _So just give me a happy middle_  
 _and a very happy start_

-Shel Silverstein

* * *

"Closing time!" Enrique declared, locking the store door. He smiled as he approached the front counter. "We should hurry home, Regina. Corona is making paella tonight. I know how much you love that."

Regina moaned as she rubbed her stomach. "Corona's paella is the best thing ever. I don't know how I went so long not knowing about it."

He shook his head. "You were born in the wrong country. Thankfully you found your way here to Basque and we can introduce you to all the wonderful food our country has to offer."

"I am definitely grateful to have ended up here," Regina mused, lifting part of the counter that had hinges so she could get out. She looked around the general store and once again, she was glad that she had ended up boarding a ship bound for Basque the day she finally escaped Mist Haven. Regina had then met Enrique when she disembarked and agreed to help him transport his cargo back to his store. By the time they made it to his little town, they already had the foundations of a good friendship. His wife, Corona, insisted that she stay for the night and she could continue on her way in the morning.

Over the evening meal, though, Regina had admitted she didn't know where she was going to end up. She told them her story, about how she had been prepared to be the handmaiden to the future queen of Mist Haven before everything went wrong. She talked about how Princess Snow White had fallen in love with Prince James, a cruel and ruthless man who influenced her until she just as cruel and ruthless. Regina hadn't been the only one concerned about the changes in the princess and her parents forbade her from being with Prince James. Snow then told Regina she was going to runaway and marry Prince James, swearing her to secrecy. Though she hated to betray her friend, Regina knew she had to tell the king and queen, who stopped their daughter before she could sneak off the palace grounds. Snow hated her for doing that but Regina endured her stony glares and frosty silence, certain that one day her friend would see she had done what was best for the princess.

Not long after the king and queen foiled Snow's attempt to runaway, Regina had heard strange sounds coming from the princess' room. When she heard grunting and screams, she feared the worst and so had burst into the bedroom to protect Snow White. Instead, she had found Prince James having sex with the princess. Regina had stared, shocked, before racing for the door. James had been quicker and blocked her escape, telling her she wasn't going to tattle this time as there was no one to tattle to.

His words chilled her and she had looked over at Snow for explanation. The princess smirked as she told Regina that her parents weren't going to be a problem anymore. She and James were going to get married and rule the kingdom together now that her parents were dead. Regina had felt sick to her stomach, unable to understand why Snow would've killed her doting parents. As an orphan, Regina would've done anything to have parents in her life and wouldn't have wanted them dead.

She felt even sicker when Snow ordered James to kill her as well. Regina took advantage of his undressed state to distract him, throwing something at a rather sensitive area of his body. It caused him to double over for a few brief moments, giving her time to run. Her goal was to reach the stables, hoping the young stable boy she had fallen in love with would help her.

Prince James caught up to her quickly, grabbing her arm and throwing her against the railing of the staircase. He grinned and a terrifying glint appeared in his eyes as he pressed his sword against her throat. "This isn't going to be quick. I'm going to enjoy watching you die a slow and painful death," he told her.

"Please," she pleaded. "If you really do love her, please let her go. Don't turn her into a person as cruel as you are. Let her be who she really is."

"She is," he growled, pressing the blade closer to her throat. She felt it start to break her skin as it grew difficult to breathe.

Regina kicked out at him, once again hitting him in a rather sensitive spot. He backed off slightly but didn't recoil completely. It still was enough for her to try to wrestle the sword from him. They pushed and pulled at the weapon as they got dangerously close to the stairs. With her heart pounding, Regina made a fateful decision.

She let go.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. James lost his footing and tried to reach out for something to hold onto. She extended her hand but her fingers grazed his arm as he fell backwards. He hit a stair and she heard a sickening crunch before he bounced, rolling a bit before falling the rest of the way. James hit the ground, his body sprawled in an unnatural position.

Regina hurried down the stairs and stood over James' body, his eyes staring unseeing at a wall. She swallowed, knowing he was dead.

"James?" Snow's panicked voice pierced the silence around them. Regina looked up to see the princess' anguished face. "No!"

She came down the stairs, her skirts billowing behind her as her eyes flashed and her face turned red. Regina started to back up but Snow caught up to her quickly, snarling: "You killed him!"

"It was an accident!" Regina protested, holding her hands. Anger then filled her as she remembered: "He was trying to kill me!"

"You deserved it!" Snow yelled back, sinking to her knees to hold James' lifeless body. "You shouldn't have interfered!"

"He was no good for you, Snow!"

Snow glared at her, a hatred in her eyes more intense than Regina had ever seen before. "That wasn't for you to decide! Or my parents! Only me. And now you've taken him from me. So I will take your life from you. GUARDS!"

Two guards ran from a nearby room, gaping at the dead man in their princess' arms. One approached the two. "Did he hurt you, Your Highness?"

"No," she insisted. "Arrest Regina and have her executed."

The guard hesitated. "Only your parents can order someone be executed, Princess."

"They're dead, I killed them and now I'm queen," she snapped. "I am ordering you to kill Regina."

Snow's words shocked the guards and they didn't move right away, no doubt trying to process everything she had just said. Regina used it to her advantage, running from the room. She ducked into the kitchens and raced to the door, wrenching it open as she heard shouts coming from the barracks. Her route took her away from there, her feet going straight to the stables where Daniel had just woken up from the commotion.

Regina explained to him what had happened as quickly as she could. He told her to hide in the far stall and wait for him. After what seemed like an eternity, Daniel had returned with a sack. He handed it to her and told her it contained supplies for her, that she needed to run. She asked him to come with her but he said he couldn't. He wished her the best and they shared one last kiss before Regina ran into the woods.

After years living as a bandit, Regina finally had saved enough to book passage on a ship leaving Mist Haven. She chose the one going to Basque, figuring she would stand out too much amongst the fairer people of Arendelle. Her dark hair, tan skin and dark eyes were common traits of Basque people, so she blended well into the crowd when she got off the ship. With Enrique and Corona being so welcoming, she felt like she had found home at last.

The only thing she missed about Mist Haven was a certain thief with blond hair and blue eyes. She tried not to think about him but he haunted her dreams. His warm blue eyes, his smile, how he had looked at her…it all made her wake up with a yearning she knew she had no right to feel. Not when he was in love with another and happily married to her. She needed to move on herself and hopefully find love here in Basque.

Enrique locked up the store and they started the short walk to the house he shared with Corona, just down the street. He talked about more dishes Regina needed to try and she smiled, her mouth watering at his descriptions of them.

"Regina?" The voice made her stop and her heart sped up as she wondered if she was somehow dreaming. There was no way he was there.

She turned slowly, pressing her hand to her stomach as she took in the man standing before her. He wore a familiar brown jerkin over a white linen shirt and paired with brown pants underneath a dark green cape. His blond hair was just as thick as she remembered though a bit grayer at the temples and his blue eyes were just as warm. When he smiled, it showed off the dimples that made her stomach flip and her heart skip a beat.

"It's you," he said, amazed. He let his bag fall to the ground as he approached her. "I found you."

"Robin," she breathed, not believing her own eyes. "You're here?"

Enrique stepped in front of her. "Can I help you?"

Regina placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Enrique. He's a friend of mine from my old life."

"Well, then, you should come home with us. Have you ever had paella?" Enrique asked him.

"No, I haven't," Robin said, picking up his bag. "Thank you for your invitation."

He fell into step next to Regina, whose mind was spinning with several questions. What was he doing here? How long was he here for? Was he married? Or was Zelena with him? And why did he say he 'found' her? Had he been looking? And why?

* * *

Supper was awkward, at least for Regina. She sat at Enrique and Corona's table, staring at Robin as everyone ate their paella. He engaged in an easy conversation with the two, telling them about his life as an outlaw in Mist Haven. Regina, though, barely registered what he said as her mind was still trying to work out what he was doing in Basque.

Once everyone finished, Corona nudged Enrique before gathering up the dirty dishes. "We'll give you two some privacy while we clean up. Right, Enrique?"

"Right," he said, jumping up. "We'll be in the next room if you need us."

They hurried from the room, closing the doors that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house. Regina's heart beat fast as she realized she was alone with Robin and she could get the answers to her questions. However, she couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to know them at all.

Robin moved closer to her, sitting next to her on the bench. He reached out and took her hand. "You must have so many questions."

She nodded, looking into his eyes. Though he appeared to be neither smiling nor frowning, his eyes sparkled with happiness as he gazed at her. It softened her up a bit and gave her the courage to ask: "What did you mean by 'I found you'?"

"I've been looking for you for a year," he started.

Regina interrupted, frowning. "A year? What about Zelena? Your wedding?"

He shook his head. "I didn't marry her. I couldn't."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, confused. "I thought she had the eyes you just knew you were born to look into?"

Robin grimaced at that. "I did say that, didn't I? And at the time I said it, I thought it was true. But as I stood at the altar, waiting for her, there were another pair of eyes I couldn't get out of my mind. Yours."

"So now you're saying my eyes are the ones you were born to look into?" she asked, her stomach clenching. There had been a brief moment back in the tavern where she had thought he had been talking about her just as she realized she could spend the rest of her life looking into his. However, she didn't know if that was enough to make such big life decisions over.

He paused as he considered his words. "You turned my world upside down. After years of watching you work from a distance and even our brief banter brightened my world more than any time I spent with Zelena. All I could see were your eyes and your smile as I held onto this and I realized I was waiting for the wrong woman to come down the aisle."

Robin pulled something from a pocket and he held it up. It was a gold coin from Mist Haven and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Is that the coin I gave you after you saved me from Snow?"

"It is," he confirmed. "I've carried it close to my heart since you left the tavern."

He laid the coin in her open palm as he explained how he told Zelena he couldn't marry her, leaving her at the altar. Robin returned to the Merry Men's camp and packed a bag. Will Scarlet followed and told him that Regina had been spotted heading toward the port town. He wished Robin luck and agreed to lead the Merry Men as Robin went to find her.

"When I got to port, you were already gone and no one could recall which ship you had gotten on nor where it was bound," he said. "So I got on the next ship myself and started to search the lands for you. I've worked odd jobs, relied on the kindness of strangers and fallen back on my skills as a thief as I've journeyed from country to country to find you."

Robin took her hand, moving even closer to her on the bench. "When I arrived here in a Basque, someone said they recalled a Mist Haven woman named Regina working in this village. So I traveled right here. And here you are."

"Now what?" she asked, enjoying the feel of his thumb against the back of her hand as he rubbed circles against it.

"I was hoping to court you," he replied.

She raised her eyebrow. "Court me?"

He nodded. "I want to have suppers with you, get to know you better, take you on walks in the moonlight, maybe kiss you in the moonlight…I want to marry you, Regina."

"You wanted to marry Zelena," she said before she could stop herself. Why was she fighting this?

 _Because everyone eventually lets you down_ , a little voice whispered. _Because you always end up alone._

Robin nodded. "I did but I realized that she wasn't right for me."

"And you think I am?"

"I do," he replied. "And I hope you think that I am right for you. Please, give me a chance to prove myself to you."

She wanted to say yes but she found herself saying: "I'll have to think about it."

He just nodded in response, not appearing hurt or excited. "Take as long as you want, Regina. I won't go anywhere unless you tell me to go."

Robin stood and she found herself standing as well. He bowed to her before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you soon, Regina."

"Good night, Robin," she whispered as he walked from the room.

She sank back down onto the bench as Corona entered. Closing the doors, she hurried over and sat down next to Regina. "Well?"

Regina gave her a pointed look. "Are we going to pretend you and Enrique weren't listening at the door? Because it would be easier not to."

"Fair enough," she chuckled. She then turned serious. "So, are you going to give that man a chance?"

"I don't know. It just seems so…I don't even know the right word. He left someone at the altar and came to find me after one conversation in a tavern where I mostly insulted him. That doesn't scream romantic to me," Regina said.

"I think you have some valid reservations about Robin," Corona agreed.

Regina, though, understood her tone and prompted: "But…?"

"He also searched for you for a year, traveling through many lands. At any time, he could've decided to stop looking, to go home and either resume life with his, er, Merry? Men. Or grovel and marry this Zelena person. Instead, he pushed on until he found you. That says a lot to me about him," she replied, patting Regina's hand. "Just something to consider."

Corona stood, stretching. "Enrique and I are going to bed. You are more than welcome to stay awake. Just douse the candles before you go to sleep. And do try to get some sleep, Regina. You don't need to find all your answers tonight."

She left the room as Regina sat there, trying to make sense of her own heart in the dying candlelight.

* * *

Robin found a room over a tavern in town, helping the owner in exchange for it. Enrique also put him to work in the stockroom and Regina did her best to stay focused on her work while he was at the shop. He did leave her alone while she was working, waiting until she took a break or asking to walk her home to have a conversation with her. She enjoyed their talks and found herself growing more and more attached to him.

A few months after he arrived, Robin emerged from the stockroom with a rose in his hand. He held it out to her. "For you."

"Thank you," she said, taking the flower and breathing in its sweet scent. "What is the occasion?"

"I was hoping you would have supper with me tonight at the tavern," he said, looking nervous.

She found it adorable.

Taking another sniff of the rose, she smiled as she looked up at him. "I would love to have supper with you."

Relief filled his eyes before they lit up with joy. He gave a little bow to her. "Then shall we, milady?"

"We shall," she said, stepping out from behind the counter. She took his proffered arm and they headed toward the door.

Enrique stood there, trying to look stern but his smile ruined the illusion. "Try not to keep her out too late, Robin. You're a good stocker. I'd hate to have to kill you," he said, trying to level him with a threatening glare.

Regina rolled her eyes as Robin nodded. "I promise to have her back before ten, sir."

"Good," Enrique replied. "Have fun, you two."

He stepped aside and Robin escorted Regina from the store. They walked down to the tavern as he regaled her with some funny stories from his time working there. She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks, leaning on him for support as he held open the door for the tavern. Regina stepped inside, certain they would have a good night together.

Everyone in the tavern greeted Robin warmly and it was clear he was a favorite of the townsfolk as many were disappointed he was not working that night. However, they appeared glad that he was out with Regina, who many greeted just as warmly as they had Robin. It touched her that they were both so welcomed in the town and her smile softened as he led her to a table in the back.

"There," he said, taking the seat across from her. "We can have some semblance of privacy back here."

"You just want to try to fool around in the shadows," she teased him, giving him a playful look.

He laughed, nodding. Once his laughter died down, he stared at her with twinkling eyes. "You know, I like this look on you."

She tilted her head, confused. "What look?"

"Happiness," he replied, taking his hand. "You look happy."

"I am happy," she answered, certain of that. "For the first time since I left the palace, I finally feel like I'm at home."

His smile widened, deepening the dimples that still made her as weak as the first time she saw them. "I'm glad to hear that. Everyone deserves to have a place they call home."

"What about you?" she asked. "You left your home."

Robin shrugged. "It didn't feel much like a home. Not without you there."

Something niggled at the back of her mind as someone set down two mugs of ale for them. Regina took a sip of hers before saying: "You barely knew me. We only met once."

"We met more than that," he replied, taking a sip of his ale.

She frowned. "No, we didn't. We never directly interfered with each other's work. We just beat each other to jobs."

"Usually," he said. "Do you remember your first job though?"

Regina grimaced as she recalled her first job. She had thought she had been stealthy as she relieved a nobleman's carriage of some moneybags while his driver watered the horses but she had been caught easily. The nobleman was ready to pull her into his carriage and deliver her to Snow White for a reward when a large tree branch came crashing toward them. He released her to protect himself and his expensive carriage while she made off with at least one moneybag. As she escaped into the safety of the woods, she saw a figure in a green hood jumping through the trees and wondered if that was who sent the tree limb their way.

It clicked in her mind and she gaped at him. "You were the figure in the green hood, weren't you?"

"I was," he confirmed. "I was watching you to see if you were Merry Man material. Despite your amateur mistake, I saw potential in you. So I kept checking up on you every so often, waiting for the day when you were ready to join us. Or as it turned out, possibly replace me."

She thought she should be creeped out by the fact that he was watching her but instead, it was comforting to her to know someone had been watching out for her back then. She hadn't been as alone as she had thought.

Regina took his hands. "Thank you. You were still annoying and a thorn in my side, though. I could've escaped a long time ago if you hadn't kept beating me to jobs."

"I liked the competition," he said with a smirk. It then fell away. "But if I had known that I was standing between you and happiness, I would've backed down a lot earlier."

"Well, it wasn't like I told you why I was stealing," she replied. "And I know you were giving most of your haul away to those who needed it."

He nodded. "You need it too."

"Not as much as others," she replied, thinking of a mother with a sick child she knew Robin had helped. It was the first time she learned he wasn't just some common thief and almost respected him.

"Maybe even more," he argued before waving his hand. "That's in the past. Let's not focus on that. I want to get to know you, Regina, and I want you to get to know me."

She tilted her head. "Wouldn't that require us talking about the past?"

He chuckled, nodding. "Well, you have me there."

"How about we compromise?" she suggested. "Let's just quickly tell our pasts and then move on."

Robin nodded, taking her hand. "Deal. And how about I go first?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

He told her about growing up the son of a minor lord, living in the lap of luxury. However, his father fell out of favor and his lands were taken by greedy neighbors. They divided up the Locksley land between them and evicted the family. Some friendly friars took in Robin's parents but both died shortly thereafter, both from what Robin believed to be broken hearts. He then sought revenge on the nobles who had ruined his life, stealing from them in hopes of getting his property back. But when he saw the conditions the people lived in, he had a change of heart and started giving the money to them. After all, it was money the nobles had collected from them.

"That's all so very noble," she said, smiling at him. "I'm sure your parents are proud of you wherever they are."

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head to hide his tears as he wiped them away.

She took a deep breath. "I guess it's my turn."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," he assured her.

"No, I want to. Who knows what you heard back in the Enchanted Forest," she said.

He scowled. "I never believed any of the gossip."

Regina shrugged. "I'm sure some of it was true. So I guess it begins when my mother abandoned me after giving birth to me…"

She told him everything about her life until she became a bandit. He listened and didn't judge her, just squeezing her hand as she spoke about her encounter with Prince James. When she was done, he ordered dinner for them and changed the topic. For the first time, she felt she could finally put her past behind her now and she focused on her present as Robin regaled her with stories of his journeys to find her.

The hours flew by and soon Robin announced that he needed to walk her home. She was reluctant to part from him, but she took his arm and let him escort her back to Enrique and Corona's. They paused outside the door, Robin gently toying with a strand of her hair as he asked her if they could have dinner again soon. She agreed and before she lost her nerve, grabbed his tunic to pull him in for a kiss. It took him a moment but he soon kissed her back before she broke it to slip inside the house, the promise of more dinners and kisses making her happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Robin continued to court Regina over the next few months, taking her out to dinner and for walks as the days grew longer. Enrique and Corona also invited him to meals at their home in order to get to know him better as well and to keep a watchful eye on them once the days grew shorter, ending their long walks out in public. As they had no children of their own, they treated Regina like their own daughter and wanted to make sure Robin was right for her.

Each time he left her to head back to his room at the tavern, she felt as if her heart broke a little. She loved being around him, loved how he made her feel as if she were the only person in the world, loved how she felt at home with him.

She loved Robin.

On her birthday—or at least, the day the palace staff had decided was her birthday—Enrique and Corona threw her a special dinner and invited Robin over to celebrate. After they shared some cake together, he dropped to one knee and proposed with a beautiful ruby ring he had bought for her in Arendelle, carrying with him in hopes he would be able to give it to her. Regina tearfully accepted his proposal as Enrique and Corona began to make plans for their wedding.

They married in the spring as the flowers began to bloom and the leaves returned to the trees. Everyone in the village gathered in the small church in the town square to watch them exchange vows, the bells ringing out the happy news. Rice rained down on them as people tossed them in the air as Robin and Regina left the church to head to their wedding feast in the courtyard by Enrique's store. Neither minded, laughing as they ran through the shower of white grains hand in hand.

Enrique and Corona gifted them the rooms above the store to use as their home. At night, Regina would kiss Enrique goodnight before she and Robin would head upstairs. She cooked many of the meals Corona had taught her as well as some from Mist Haven she had learned from the palace cooks. Robin also helped with meals, being used to cooking from the days sharing the duty with the Merry Men. He was also more than willing to help with other chores, including laundry and cleaning the house. Many of the women would joke with Regina that maybe they needed to find Mist Haven men of their own but she assured them that Robin was one of a kind, even back in their native country.

The summer after they married, Regina gave birth to their first son. Corona and Robin were there with her the entire time along with the town's midwife, holding her hand and doing their best to keep her cool through out the long hours of labor. When the midwife laid the crying infant on Regina's chest, she had never felt so happy or more tired. She rubbed his back, letting him latch onto her breast for the first time and started to cry from joy. They named him Henry, which they realized was the Mist Haven version of Enrique's name. He had become a father to them both and he was honored.

Enrique started to train both Robin and Regina to take over the store from him. "I'm getting old and it's time to enjoy my twilight years while I still can," he said. "You two are family and there is no one I trust more with it."

He began to work less and less, except for when Regina gave birth to her and Robin's second child and he needed to c over for her at the store. She had another son, who they named Roland after Robin's late father. While Henry took more after Robin, Roland looked more like her and the other children in the village. Yet Henry only stood out for his coloring—the children played with him and accepted him as one of their own. He was just as much a Basque child as them as far as everyone was concerned.

For Regina, who had struggled her whole life to find some place to belong, it meant the world to her. She pressed her hands over her heart as she watched her boys run around the town square during a festival, laughing and playing with their friends as people greeted her and Robin warmly. At last, she had a family of her own and place in this world where she belonged.

Robin wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder before asking: "Are you happy, my love?"

"Very," she said, before smiling. "Though I was thinking that maybe we should look into buying the house next to the store."

"Oh? And what's so wrong with the rooms above the store?" he asked, rocking her gently.

She lowered his hand to her stomach, just starting to round. "We're going to soon out grow the space."

Robin was quiet for a few moments before his grip tightened and he kissed the side of her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied. "And as much as I love our sons, I'm really hoping for a girl this time."

He laughed, turning her in his arms so he could kiss her properly. She let her eyes flutter closed as she leaned against him, happy with where her life had ended up. It was the life she could barely imagine living in her stump and it was proof that happy endings could come to anyone, no matter how many times they were told they didn't.

* * *

 **For Day 1 of OQ Happy Ending Week: Bandit Outlaw Happy Ending**


	2. Our Family

_"We cannot change the past, but we can start a new chapter with a happy ending."-Unknown_

* * *

It took them longer than they expected to get back to Storybrooke from Camelot after Emma was saved from being the Dark One. Before she and Merlin could destroy it once and for all, Arthur took up the dagger and became the Dark One himself. His first act was to fatally wound Merlin and though she was weak from her ordeal, Emma managed to transport him back with her. Everyone gathered around as he gave some last minute instructions on how to destroy the darkness for good before dying.

Determined to destroy the darkness forever, they all agreed they needed to stay in Camelot. They were a small but fierce resistance who spent months annoying Arthur as they sought a way to defeat him once and for all. It was a monumental task, though, since the people of Camelot were still loyal to Arthur despite him being the Dark One and they all protected him. Some even tried to attack them and Regina had to instruct Emma on how to put up wards to hide and protect Granny's with blood magic. With Zelena still on Arthur's side, she knew her wards would be useless.

They discovered secret tunnels into and out of the castle, which they used to spy on Arthur as well as launch little attacks to annoy him. Regina and Robin also snuck into the palace so he could monitor how Zelena's pregnancy was progressing. She grew larger every time and crankier as well. It gave Regina immense joy to known pregnancy did not agree with her sister but she hid it around Robin, whose main concern was his unborn child.

Zelena proved to be chatty, especially with the handmaidens Arthur had assigned to care for her. She told them her plans for her child, made with the belief that Arthur would ultimately destroy the heroes from Storybrooke. With Robin and Regina dead, she would be able to raise her child alone and she wanted to raise him or her to be just as wicked as her. She planned to return to Storybrooke once the child was old enough and destroy the city with him or her. They would then take over the Enchanted Forest, where she would crown herself queen and rule with her child by hers side. Her plans chilled Robin and Regina to their core and they vowed to find a way to either stop Arthur or to get the baby away from Zelena until they could return to Storybrooke, where they could hopefully limit the amount of time she spent around the child.

The tide turned into their favor when they were discovered by Zelena's room. Robin and Regina barely escaped but found a secret tunnel that led to a hidden cabin in the process. After looking around, they realized that it was a secret hideout used by Lancelot and that he wrote a detailed account of many of his adventures. One included a tale about magic dust used by Arthur to turn Camelot into the perfect country it was as well as make the people of Camelot love him. It explained their intense devotion to their king. Lancelot also found a cure—the pollen of a rare flower—but never got a chance to find it so he could free the people of Camelot, especially his beloved Guinevere.

Using Lancelot's writing as a guide, a small search party went to retrieve the flower. It consisted of Emma, Hook, David, Belle and Merida. Robin didn't want to go far with Zelena so close to giving birth and Regina wanted to be with him to help get his child from her sister. They also wanted to be close to Henry and Roland, both who were starting to grow tired of being in hiding.

Right after the search party left, Robin and Regina worked on plan to rescue the baby as they ate dinner with their boys. Henry helped with a suggestion or two while Roland was uncharacteristically quiet, pushing his food around his plate instead of eating it.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Regina asked, concerned. She reached out and brushed her fingers against his forehead to make sure he wasn't running a fever.

He shook his head and Robin frowned. "Then you should eat your food, Roland. Don't just push it around."

"Why bother," Roland muttered. "You're just going to give it to the baby since you love it more than me."

Robin's eyes widened before she saw the same guilt she felt fill the blue orbs. She pulled Roland closer. "We don't love the baby more than you."

"But that's all you talk about. The baby, the baby, the baby," he said, leaning against her as tears filled his eyes. "You don't have time for me."

"I'm going to go see if Granny needs any help in the kitchen," Henry said, sliding out of the booth. Regina was grateful and proud.

Robin stood and moved to sit next to his son, pulling the boy onto his lap. He brushed away a few tears that had started to roll down Roland's cheeks. "We have been focused on the baby lately, haven't we?" he asked softly.

Hiccupping, Roland nodded. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Regina felt her heart break and she could tell it choked up Robin as his voice sounded strangely higher when he next spoke. "We love you very much, Roland. Nothing is going to change that. No matter how busy we get with the baby, we will always love you."

"You're still going to be too busy for me?" Roland asked, focusing on that.

His father glanced at Regina for help and she moved to sit next to them, reaching out to rub Roland's leg. She smiled softly. "I'm not going to lie, Roland. The baby is going to need a lot of our attention. We need to get him or her away from Zelena so we can keep them safe, just like we're keeping you and Henry safe. And once the baby is living with us, we're going to have to help the baby as he or she will be too small to do many things for themselves."

"But we're never going to be too busy for you," Robin said, jumping back in. "We promise to always make time for you and if you need us, Mom and I will always be there for you."

She took in a sharp intake of breath as his words sunk in. Regina looked up at him, to see if either Hood had a reaction to what he said but Robin was focused on Roland, who was sniffling as his tears started to dry up.

"You promise?" Roland asked his father.

Robin nodded. "I promise."

When Roland looked at her, Regina nodded as well. "I promise too, Roland. We will always make time for you."

Placated, Roland leaned against his father. He then gave them a little smile. "Can I have some dessert?"

"First you need to finish your dinner," Robin said, dragging the plate over to them. "Then you can go see what Granny made for dessert. Okay?"

"I'm going to step outside for a minute," she said, starting to slide from the booth. "I'll be right back."

She hurried out of the diner and took a few steps away from it, careful not to go beyond the protection spell's boundaries. The cool night air felt good against her flushed face and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind.

As far as she was concerned, Roland was her son. They had gotten close during the Missing Year, with her taking on a motherly role toward him. It had been an ideal—she was a mother without her child and he was a child without his mother. They completed each other in ways no one else could and it had brought her closer to Robin before her sister's curse halted everything. She and Robin, though, managed to connect despite their missing memories. Once they it all came back, Roland had been eager to spend time with her. They had to wipe the memories of the fake Marian, so she was still the only mother he had ever truly known. It should be natural, then, to be _Mom_ to him. It was natural.

She just never thought that Robin would so casually start calling her that. Regina always figured that either Roland would be the first to call her it or she would accidentally slip. Or she would finally approach Robin one day about it, talking it over with him before they agreed that Roland could call her Mom. She had believed he would be hesitant to call her that because of Marian, because he still remembered the fake Marian and how she had been with Roland. (From what little she could tell, Zelena had been somewhat maternal toward Roland while pretending to be Marian and that was something Regina had been grateful for throughout the entire ugly affair). The fact he had said _Mom_ as if she had always been that to Roland through her for a loop.

It was natural for her. Just never thought it was natural for him.

"Regina?" Robin stepped out of the diner, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"You called me Mom. Why?" she asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she waited for his response.

He paused, tilting his head. "Because you are his mother. You make sure he eats his vegetables, finishes his meals, you give him his baths, brush his hair, help him dress, correct him when he's misbehaving, read to him, teach him, hug him, kiss him, cuddle him, comfort him…I could go on, Regina, but you treat him just like you treat Henry. Like he's your son. I always thought you considered him your son."

"I do," she assured him, stepping closer. "I just…I didn't think you would be ready for me to officially step into that role. You technically just lost Marian again…"

Robin nodded, swallowing. "I did. This whole situation has been awful but what makes it easier for me is you, Roland, Henry and even the baby."

He paused, a strange look coming to his eyes as he approached her. Placing his fingers under her chin, he made sure they were both looking in each other's eyes. "Regina, as far as I'm concerned, you are also the baby's mother. I want all of five of us to be a family."

"Robin," she gasped, her stomach doing flips. She cleared her throat. "I want us to be a family too. I just don't know how well Zelena will accept me also being the baby's mother."

"It's not up to her," he said, a dark look in his eyes. "I'm not thrilled with her being around the baby at all, not after everything we've heard. She needs to prove to us that she can be a mother because right now, she is the farthest thing from one."

She nodded, knowing he was right. Zelena had taken Robin and Roland away from her and hurt him to get what she viewed was the one thing she could have that Regina couldn't—a baby. Regina didn't know what her sister's initial plans had been but she figured that Zelena had always planned to raise the baby, using the innocent child as a pawn to try to make Regina's life miserable. She could parade the child around town past Regina, gloating how she had given birth to Robin's child, and could call Robin away at any inopportune time, knowing he would put his child first. The baby deserved better than that. He or she deserved two loving parents who would always have his or her best interest at heart, not their own. Robin and Regina were the best choice to be his or her primary caregiver and so that fact seemed like karma to Regina. Zelena had hurt so many people to get what she wanted and now, she was going to reap what she had sown.

Robin's eyes lit up as he saw Regina coming around to his way of thinking. He moved his hand to cup her cheek. "Can I hear you say it, sweetheart? Can you say that you're the baby's mother?"

"I am the baby's mother," she said, voice firm and confident. "Just as I am Henry's mother and Roland's mother. We're going to be a family."

He laughed before kissing her. Regina knew he wouldn't press her on marriage—he knew what a nightmare her first one had been. However, she was already starting reconsider her viewpoints on it. After all, Robin wasn't Leopold and if she did marry him, it would be her choice and no one else's.

Still, there was plenty of time to worry about that. For now, they needed to free the people of Camelot, stop Arthur, destroy the darkness, get Zelena back so they could make sure she didn't keep them from their child and then return home to Storybrooke.

* * *

Once the search party returned with the flower, things progressed faster than they had since the small group arrived in Camelot from Storybrooke. Regina was able to distill pollen from the flower and make a potion to free the people from Arthur's spell. Leaving the children in Granny's and Doc's care, the small resistance headed to the palace for what they hoped would be the final battle.

Arthur and his knights were waiting for them. He taunted them, wondering how a small party that barely numbered ten would defeat them. Regina used the time to conjure up a storm cloud, infusing it with the potion she had brewed. When the order to attack was given, the cloud sent down a rain that drenched all the knights and grew to cover all of Camelot. The knights stopped, looking as if they had just woken from a dream. Arthur tried to rally them but free of the dust's influence, David was able to convince the knights that Arthur was the one they needed to fight.

They turned on Arthur, who found himself outnumbered. He tried to retreat but found the path back to the palace blocked by the angry people of Camelot. None was angrier than Guinevere, who fought her husband one-on-one. Everyone rushed to help her and in the chaos, Guinevere grabbed Excalibur from Arthur. With the dagger restored to the blade, when she ran him through, the darkness left his body and dissipated before their eyes as Arthur's lifeless body landed on the grass. Regina and Emma examined Excalibur, finding the entire blade silver and bore no one's name.

The reign of the Dark Ones was over.

Guinevere was declared the rightful ruler by the people of Camelot. She apologized to the heroes from Storybrooke and invited them to move back into the palace until they could return home. They accepted and David went to get Granny, Doc and the children. Everyone agreed they couldn't leave Camelot until Zelena gave birth, which was likely to happen any day. Regina placed the magic blocking cuff back on her sister's wrist and Guinevere ordered knights to watch the room to prevent Zelena from running away.

Zelena went into labor a few days later on the same day a ball was held to celebrate Guinevere's coronation. Robin and Regina skipped the ball, as did Granny, and the three spent the night with Zelena until she gave birth just as the sun started to rise over the horizon. The midwife held up the crying infant, happily announcing it was a girl. She swaddled the baby and handed her to a teary-eyed Robin.

He looked up at Regina with a proud smile. "A daughter," he started before choking up.

"She's beautiful," Regina replied, looking down at the little girl. She had all ten fingers and all ten toes, a healthy baby girl. Her eyes were closed and her pink lips pursed as she slept in her father's strong arms. Wisps of reddish blonde hair covered her head and Regina gently ran a finger over one curl, already imagining the cute headbands she would buy for the girl.

"Now who is turning green?" Zelena's mocking interrupted their moment. They looked up to find her smirking. "How does it feel, Aunt Regina?"

Regina shared a look with Robin, who gave a slight nod. He let Granny take the baby to finish cleaning and dressing her and once she left the room, he took Regina's hand. They faced Zelena and he addressed her: "We need to discuss the custody arrangement."

"What's there to discuss?" she asked flippantly. "She's going to live with me and you can visit her. We're going to spend a lot of time together, Robin."

The last part was aimed at Regina as Zelena smirked, no doubt believing she was torturing her sister. Regina just smirked back at her. "No."

"I'm sorry, you don't get a say in this," Zelena shot back. "You're just the aunt."

Robin squeezed Regina's hand. "She gets a rather large say in this, Zelena. She's also the baby's mother."

Zelena's smirk fell away before her lips twisted into a scowl. "No. The baby is mine. She's something I can call my own, something I won't let Regina take away from me."

"She's a baby, Zelena," Regina replied, "not a thing. A baby who needs constant love, care and attention. You're a parent now, Zelena. It's no longer about you but it's clear you don't get that yet."

"Really? And what makes you say that?" Zelena snapped.

"You never asked to see her," Robin said softly. "Her first few minutes here with us and you spent them taunting Regina rather than asking to see her, to bond with her."

Zelena opened her mouth but realized that she had no retort. She closed it again and leaned back, still scowling. But Robin pressed on. "As you know, we've heard your plans for our daughter and we cannot let you raise her to be wicked, taught to kill and enslave. It's best if Regina and I are her primary caregivers."

"So you're just going to take her away from me and let me never see my baby?" she asked, almost yelling.

Regina shook her head. "Despite every instinct in us saying otherwise, we're going to let you spend time with the baby. It will be supervised in a location of our choosing, one you can't escape from. You will continue to wear the cuff so you don't run off with her and you will attend parenting classes as well as sessions with Archie Hopper. Depending on your progress, we'll revisit how much time you get to spend with her."

"This whole situation is fucked up," Robin said, "but we don't want it to be us against you. Hopefully we can get passed everything and learn to work together for our daughter's sake."

Zelena crossed her arms. "So you decided all of this without talking to me?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "And when were we supposed to do that? You aligned yourself with Arthur and had us chased from the palace every chance you could get. So don't act like some victim, Zelena. You're far from it."

"Well stop acting like I have a choice," she shot back.

"You do have a choice," Robin replied. "You can abide by our rules and be a mother to our daughter or don't. It's up to you."

Zelena scowled. "Can I add a condition? I'm her only mother. Regina is just her aunt."

"Condition denied," he said, annoyed. "Regina and I are together. We are a family and she is going to be just as much a mother to our daughter as you, if you chose to work with us."

"Great. Another thing Regina gets instead of me," she muttered.

Unable to help herself, Regina snapped: "Well, maybe you shouldn't have had a baby with the man I loved."

"She should get some rest now," the midwife said, finally interrupting the tense debate. "And so should you. It's been a long night."

Robin nodded, wrapping his arm around Regina. He smiled at her. "Let's go see our daughter."

* * *

When they got back to their rooms, Henry and Roland were already awake. Roland knelt on Robin and Regina's bed, looking into the cradle Guinevere had provided for them as their daughter continued to sleep. Granny had swaddled her in a soft white blanket and placed a soft knit cap on her head.

"She's so small," Roland said, awestruck.

Robin chuckled, picking him up. "You were small too. And I'm sure Henry was as well."

"He was," Regina confirmed, wrapping her arm around her son. "And he was just as adorable."

"Just like you." Robin kissed his son, who giggled.

Roland then tilted his head. "So, what's her name?"

"Oh," Robin replied. "She doesn't have one yet. We need to get to know her a bit more. A name is a very special thing. It took me and your mother three days to name you, Roland."

Henry smiled. "Well, if you need any help, we're right here."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Regina said, kissing his cheek. "Can you take your brother to breakfast? Robin and I need to get some sleep."

"Sure. Come on, Roland," he said, taking the boy's hand once Robin set him down. They left the room and Robin closed the door behind them.

Regina sat down on the bed, sighing as the sleepless night hit her. Her eyes grew heavy and she yawned. "I feel like I could sleep forever."

He chuckled, undoing the ties on his vest. "I feel the same but I doubt this little lady will let us sleep that long."

"Oh, I remember," she said, recalling all the sleepless nights she had when Henry was a baby. "I remember that we need to sleep when she does, so let's get a start on that."

Robin climbed into bed, undoing the ties on her dress and sliding it off her. He kissed her shoulder, pushing back the blankets. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night," she said, lying next to him. She began to drift to sleep when soft whimpers startled her. Sitting up, she looked into the cradle to see the baby's face start to turn red as she struggled against her blanket, mewling her displeasure.

Regina picked her up, undoing the blanket to reveal the white nightgown Granny had made for the baby. Though she stopped squirming, the baby burst into full blown cries and Regina smiled. "Are you hungry, little one? I can fix that."

With a flick of her wrist, she conjured up a warmed bottle and coaxed the nipple between the baby's lips. She latched onto it and began suckling in earnest, her little legs kicking as her blue eyes focused on Regina. Her heart swelled and she kissed her daughter's forehead, not caring how tired she was. She could always sleep later.

She sat up against the headboard as Robin softly snored next to her. Despite how tired she was, she saw everything so clearly. She had a man who loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, whether they got married or not. He loved her son as much as his own and considered her Roland's mother. Now they had a new baby daughter and it didn't matter that they had to share her with Zelena. They were a family and all felt right in Regina's world, her own happy ending.

* * *

 **For OQ Happy Ending Week Day 2: Stuck in the Missing Year/Camelot Happy Ending**


	3. Summertime Fun

**Set in my "Second Chance, Best Chance" verse. It's a gift to Lisa (audreysl0ve), who asked for some family feels in this verse ages ago.**

" _Happily ever after, or even just together ever after, is not cheesy," Wren said. "It's the noblest, like, the most courageous thing two people can shoot for."—Fangirl, Rainbow Rowell_

* * *

Regina crept into her bedroom, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend still asleep in their bed. He lay on his side, all wrapped up in their blankets, and looked adorable with the small smile on his face. She almost hated to wake him but they had important plans for that day, so she had no choice.

She approached his side of the bed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Good morning," she whispered in his ear.

He moaned, rolling onto his back as the blankets slid down to reveal his bare chest. Though he was facing her, his eyes were still closed and his breathing even, which meant he was still asleep. She shook him gently, fingers rubbing against his bare skin. "Come on, Robin, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," he said, accent thicker from sleep. Though his eyes stayed closed, his breathing had changed so she knew he wasn't falling back asleep. It was now just getting him out of bed and she bit her lip as an idea came to her.

She crouched next to the bed, leaning close enough to whisper: "I'm not wearing any clothes."

Robin sat up, his eyes wide. He turned to look at her and disappointment filled his eyes before it was replaced with annoyance. "That was cruel."

Kissing his jaw, she said: "I'll make it up to you later."

"Promise?" he asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Promise," she echoed before stepping back. "But first, we have a big day ahead of us so I need you to get dressed and then help me with the kids. They currently outnumber us."

He nodded, rubbing his face. "Right, right. Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And don't forget your bathing suit."

"I won't," he told her, pushing the blankets back to climb out of bed. She watched as he padded over to their bathroom and once the door closed, she turned to head out of the bedroom.

The first door she came to was the guest bedroom and she opened the door, tiptoeing inside. Roland was curled up in the big bed, his dark curls splayed out over the pillow. Marian had dropped him off for the four weeks Robin got him in the summer and so they had planned a beach outing to celebrate him being there with them. While they had done a lot of things together as a family with him and he only lived a half hour away with his mother, it was still always special to have Roland with them.

She knelt beside the bed and shook him gently. "Roland, it's time to wake up."

He groaned before his eyes fluttered opened. Roland smiled when he saw her. "Good morning, Aunt Regina."

"Morning, sweetheart," she said with a smile. "It's time to get ready for our big surprise."

He sat up, pushing his blankets back. "Cool. Do I have to wear something special?"

She nodded. "A bathing suit."

Roland gasped, his eyes wide. "Are we going to the beach?"

"Yes, we are," she replied. "So you need to get dressed."

"I'll help him with that," Robin said, leaning against the door as he crossed his arms. He wore a bright blue t-shirt paired with khaki shorts, sandals on his feet.

Roland frowned. "Why aren't you wearing a bathing suit, Papa?"

"I am," Robin assured him. He lifted his shirt and then lowered the waist of his shorts to reveal his forest green swim trunks underneath. "See?"

"Oh. Can I wear my bathing suit under my clothes too?" Roland asked.

His father chuckled, nodding. "That's the plan. Come on, let's go find the perfect outfit to go with your bathing suit."

As they dug through the clothes Roland kept at their house, Regina left to go check on her other children. She opened the door to find Henry awake and reading in bed. "It's time to get dressed, sweetheart. We're going to the beach."

Henry gasped and threw his comic book to the side as he hopped out of bed. "Really, Mom? Can Regan go to the beach?"

"Can I?" her daughter echoed from the door. Regina turned around to find Regan standing there, her hazel eyes wide as she looked up at her mother. "Is it okay?"

Regina nodded. "I talked it over with Dr. Whale and he agreed you can go. So you two need to change into bathing suits as well as regular clothes."

Both cheered and then Regan ran back to her room as Henry skipped over to his dresser. Regina leaned against it. "Do you need any help, sweetheart?"

"No," he replied. "I think I'll be fine."

She nodded, feeling her heart constrict at the thought her baby was growing up. "Okay. I'll go check on your sister then."

Regina headed next door, where she found Regan in her bathing suit bottom but struggling with the top. She looked at her mother with relief. "Can you tie this for me, Mom?"

"Of course," she said, feeling useful as she tied the strings of the halter-style blue top behind Regan's neck. "Do you also want me to brush your hair?"

Regan nodded. "Can you braid it, please?"

"I can, sweetheart," she said. "But first, we need to put something over the bathing suit. Do you want a shirt and shorts? Shirt and skirt? Dress?"

"Sundress!" Regan replied, eyes lighting up. "The yellow one please. It reminds me of the sunflowers."

She pointed to the wall where Robin had painted several large sunflowers so she could always have her favorite flowers with her. Regina grinned as she went to the closet, happily pulling the dress from there. It was good to see Regan with so much energy again. She once again thanked whoever made sure Robin was a match for the bone marrow transplant and that all the treatments had worked so that Regan could be a happy, healthy, normal almost seven-year-old again.

Once the sundress was on, Regina brushed Regan's hair. It was growing out again now that the chemotherapy was over and her curls were getting thicker. Though it was always a battle, Regina managed to get them into a braid, which she fastened off with a ponytail holder. She clipped a yellow bow into her daughter's hair and smiled. "How does that look?"

"Perfect, Mommy, thank you!" Regan turned around and hugged her.

Regina held onto her daughter for a few moments longer before leaning back to look down at her. "Come on. Let's see how your Papa is doing with the boys."

She took Regan's hand and they headed out into the hallway just as Robin stepped out of Henry's room with both boys in tow. Roland wore a white shirt with orange sleeves that had Nemo from Finding Nemo on the front, which matched the swim shorts he wore. Henry, meanwhile, had chosen to wear his Captain America t-shirt and khaki shorts-just like Robin-and she figured his bathing suit was under the shorts, just like Robin's.

"Okay, let's get sandals on and then we'll head out to Granny's for breakfast. Then it's off to the beach for us," Regina declared. They all cheered and the children raced down the stairs.

Robin hung back, wrapping his arm around Regina's waist as he smiled. "I think today is going to be a great day. I'm glad our family can spend it together."

"Me too," she said, leaning against him. "I'm glad we can do normal things with Regan again. It's time we all got back to living."

He nodded. "I like that."

"Mom? Papa? Are you coming?" Regan called up the stairs, sounding impatient.

They chuckled before Robin called down: "On our way."

He then turned to Regina, holding out his hand to her. "Shall we, milady?"

"We shall," she said, taking his hand as they headed downstairs to join their children together.

* * *

Robin parked his SUV in the beach parking lot, finally finding a spot several rows away from the entrance to the beach. He frowned as he turned off the car. "Looks like everyone else had the same idea as us."

"Yeah," Regina replied, opening her door. "But as long as we get a spot, we'll have fun. Right, guys?"

She glanced in the back seat where the children were still strapped in. All three nodded happily as they unbuckled themselves. "I just want room to build a sandcastle!" Roland said.

"I want to bury Henry!" Regan said. "So we're going to need lots of room!"

Henry grew indignant. "I'm not that big! We don't need that much space to bury me."

The two adults shared a look before sighing. Regina turned back to her children. "We'll find enough room for you all to do whatever you want."

"And don't forget we'll probably also be swimming a lot," Robin reminded them. "Now, let's get out of the car and hit that beach!"

"AFTER we put on our sunscreen," she said, giving him a pointed look. Chastised, Robin nodded and repeated her statement.

They worked together to get sunscreen on all the children before Robin handed them their beach chairs. He also handed them a bag of beach toys for them to carry before he gathered up the larger chairs and the umbrella Regina owned. She grabbed her beach bag as well as the picnic basket she had packed before they ushered their brood toward the beach entrance, where rows and rows of beachgoers and umbrellas greeted them.

Sweat trickled down Regina's neck as they navigated around beach chairs, towels and toys to find a free spot big enough for their family of five. Robin planted their umbrella in the sand as if an explorer claiming land for his country. He and Regina set up the chairs around it and she placed her bag and basket down under it.

"Okay, your father and I just have to get our sunscreen on and then we'll have plenty of fun," she told the children. They nodded, happily unpacking their toys to start playing in the sand.

She watched as Robin took off his shorts and then removed his t-shirt, revealing his strong and toned chest. Regina admired his physique as he tucked his clothing into her bag and once he straightened up, she finally removed her own sundress to reveal her bikini. She watched his reaction and though his eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses, she watched as he swallowed and licked his lips. It sent a proud thrill through her and she was pleased her strapless white bikini had drawn such a response from him. She definitely was glad she had decided to purchase it.

Regina pulled out the bottle of sunscreen and squirted some of the white liquid onto her palm. She then gave some to Robin and they quickly covered every inch they could reach with sunscreen. As she finished with her legs, she felt his strong hands on her back and the cool liquid against her skin. His fingers deftly rubbed the sunscreen into her skin as she straightened up, leaning into his touch. For a few moments, she closed her eyes and imagined what those fingers could do to her that night once they were back in bed together, especially as his fingers dipped into the gold rings on her bikini bottoms to cover the skin they revealed. He was too close to her sex and she felt her body start to respond accordingly, anticipating his fingers lower.

He pulled his hands away in time for her to reign in her thoughts. She did not need to get turned on at the beach, surrounded by not only their children but nearly everyone else in the state of Maine. They would have plenty of time for that when they got home. She just had to be patient.

Too bad patience wasn't her strong point.

"Here," Robin said, holding out the bottle to her. "Can you get my back?"

She nodded, taking the bottle and squeezing more white liquid onto her palm. "Can you sit on the chair so I can reach easier?"

"Of course," he said, plopping down on the lounge chair as she rubbed the lotion over her palms. She then spread it out over his strong back, feeling his muscles move under her hands. There was a larger expanse for her to work with and she made sure to cover everything, as she took in her handsome boyfriend. Unable to help herself, she even ran her hands over his shoulders and his well-toned arms as her thoughts turned back to that night.

Robin tilted his head back and smiled so bright, she knew his eyes were shining behind his shades. "Thank you, love."

"Thank you as well," she said, leaning down to kiss him as his hair tickled her shoulder.

"Mom," Regan whined, "Papa, are you going to kiss each other all day or are we going to go swimming?"

They chuckled as they parted and Robin jumped up, clapping his hands as he smiled at the children. "I think swimming sounds perfect. Is everyone ready to go to the water?"

"Not yet," Regina said, pulling out Roland's little vest. She held it out to him and he placed his arms through the appropriate holes, standing still as she buckled him up. She gave the buckles a tug as she smiled at him. "There. Now we're all ready."

Robin took off his sunglasses and placed them in her bag. He then held out his hands to the children. "Who wants to walk with me down to the water?"

Henry and Regan immediately grabbed his hands, smiling up at him. Regina felt a little hand grab hers and she looked down to find Roland looking up at her. "Can I walk with you, Aunt Regina?"

"Of course," she replied, gently bopping his nose.

Regan held out her hand to him. "Here, Roland. You can hold my hand as well."

He took it eagerly and the five of them headed down to the beach, though they had to maneuver around all the obstacles in their way. They never broke their hold, though, and arrived at the water together. Waves lapped at their feet and the water was warm, though there was a refreshing chill present. Moving forward, they waded into the water as their bodies adjusted to the temperature change and they bobbed with the waves.

Cheering, Henry and Regan let go of their father's hands and waded out until they had to tread water. It wasn't too far away from them, allowing Robin and Regina to keep an eye on them as Roland played in the water in front of them. Robin wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. "This was a great idea."

"I'm known to have them occasionally," she joked, relaxing in his embrace.

He kissed her neck. "You have them all the time."

"Damn right I do," she said, rubbing the arm he had wrapped around her waist as their children continued to play.

Roland froze and both tensed, wondering what happened. Fear filled his eyes as he looked up at them. "Are there sharks in the water?"

"No, sweetheart," she replied, confused. "The water is very safe."

He nodded, relief replacing the fear in his eyes. "Good. I don't want anyone to get eaten."

Robin frowned, tilting his head as he asked the same question bouncing around her head. "Why do you think someone would get eaten?"

"I was over at my friend Jimmy's house and his brothers were watching a movie where this shark was attacking people as they swam in the ocean," he said. "It scared me."

They shared a look and Regina knew Robin was making a note to tell Marian to have a discussion with Jimmy's parents about appropriate movies for their son. For now, though, she smiled. "Well, now that you know there are no sharks, what do you want to do?"

Roland tapped his chin with his finger as he thought it over. After a few moments, he smiled and asked: "Can we play Marco Polo?"

"Okay," she said, laughing, "but we just have to be careful of everyone else in the water, okay?"

He nodded before turning to Henry and Regan. "Do you want to play Marco Polo with us?"

"Sure," Regan said, wading back over to them with Henry behind her. "Who's it?"

"I am!" Roland exclaimed, raising his hand and practically jumping out of the water.

They all chuckled and Robin gently held his son down so he didn't splash them. "Okay. Then you need to close your eyes while I spin you."

Roland did as instructed and Robin turned him around as Henry and Regan counted to five. Once released by his father, Roland held out his hands and started trying to feel for them. "Marco!"

"Polo!" they chorused, trying to move around him. They repeated the call and response as they waded through the refreshing water, careful to avoid the other swimmers as they played their game. Laughter rang out as Roland latched onto his sister, making Regan "it" next.

She happily closed her eyes and let Robin spin her before she started calling out: "Marco!"

"Polo!" Regina shouted, jumping out of the way of her daughter. She collided with a hard body, which made her panic. Regina was about to turn around to apologize when a strong arm wrapped around her. Lips pressed against her neck and she realized she had backed into Robin. She relaxed against him.

He nuzzled her. "Are you having fun, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she whispered, smiling as she watched Regan bounce between her brothers as they stayed just out of her reach. "It looks like the children are having fun too."

Robin hummed. "I am as well. We all needed this little family outing."

She nodded. "I wanted to welcome Roland to his time with us with something fun and relaxing. I'm glad this worked out."

"Me too," he said, before pulling her away just before Regan's hands touched her. The girl frowned, turned around and headed back toward Henry.

Robin chuckled, the sound vibrating against her back as his arm tightened around her. "Almost caught, love."

"Almost," she whispered, "but saved in the nick of time."

He grinned at her. "I try."

Regina rose up on her tiptoes, kissing him. He responded, slipping in a little tongue while the children were distracted. For the millionth time since New Year's, she thanked whatever higher power brought Robin back into her life and showed her that she could be happy and loved again.

Two wet little hands landed on her stomach and she heard Regan exclaim: "Gotch...Eww. Mom! Papa! Stop it!"

Breaking the kiss, Regina looked down to see her daughter staring up at them with her nose scrunched up. Regan crossed her arms. "We're in public."

"Oh? I'm not allowed to kiss your mother in public?" Robin asked, trying to be serious but clearly teasing her. "I can't show everyone how much I love her?"

Regan's expression didn't change. "That's what hugs and hand holding is for. And quick kisses. Not...that. That was gross."

"Yeah," Roland echoed, mimicking his sister's expression. Henry didn't chime in and Regina could see that he didn't quite agree with his siblings but probably couldn't voice why properly, so he remained silent.

"Well, I guess we can try not to kiss like that around you or others but it's going to be difficult. I really like kissing your mother and she's really good at it," Robin continued, gently teasing their daughter.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just how about you two promise not to kiss like that for the rest of the afternoon?"

Robin glanced down at Regina, who shrugged. She found herself getting excited at the thought of sneaking kisses from him when the children weren't watching and judging by the mischievous gleam in his blue eyes, he was thinking the same thing. "Fine. We won't kiss like that in front of you for the rest of the afternoon."

"Good," Regan said, pleased. She then looked up at Regina. "I caught you, Mom. It's your turn."

"She's right. Close your eyes, Regina," Robin told her, grinning.

Sighing, she did just that. He gently spun her a few times before his hands let go of her. She felt a little dizzy but she was able to move pretty easily, arms outstretched as she called out: "Marco!"

"Polo!" they all chorused. Roland sounded the closest, just to her right. She lurched through the water, reaching for someone but connecting with air as giggles came from all around her.

"Marco," she called out again.

After a fresh round of giggles, she got her response: "Polo!"

This time, Robin's distinctive accent rumbled close to her ear. She wondered if he was teasing her or trying to make it easy for her to catch him. Neither option impressed her and she reached away from him, deciding to try to find one of the children instead.

"Marco!" she called out again.

"Polo!" Henry's voice was the loudest and her hands closed on his arms. She opened her eyes to see her son's annoyed expression as she said: "Got you."

Roland and Regan laughed as Henry sighed. "Fine. I'll close my eyes."

"I'll give you a spin then," Robin said, grabbing the boy gently by the shoulders. He spun him a few times and let Henry loose to find the next person to be it, wading closer to Regina.

He leaned against her, whispering: "I know you purposefully swam away from me earlier."

"I didn't need your help," she whispered back. "I can play Marco Polo just fine on my own."

"I know you can. I just can't stay away from you," he said before yelping, jumping out of the water.

Henry stood there, grinning like a madman. "Got you, Papa."

"Yes, you did," Robin said breathlessly. He then glared at Regina, though it carried no real heat. "I blame your mother."

She threw up her hands in the surrender position. "You're the one who felt the need to talk to me. You could've kept moving."

"Ooh," the children said, smiling at the banter between their parents.

A mischievous look came to his eyes and he wrapped his arm around her. "Do you want to play this game, milady?"

"You wouldn't dare, Robin Locksley," she said, growing nervous over what he would do to her.

"Oh? Wouldn't I?" he asked, grinning like a madman.

Before she could protest, he fell backwards into the water and pulled her down with him. Chilled water washed over them as she held her breath, pressed against Robin. They broke the surface and she sputtered, spitting out some water she had almost swallowed when he pulled her down. She splashed him. "Jerk."

"Little ears," he told her, motioning to the children.

She splashed him again.

"Well, if that's how you are going to play it," he said, wiping some excess water from his face, "then it is war."

Before she could process what he was saying, Robin sent a big splash of water cascading over her. Her hair clung to her face and she pulled it off as she sputtered, glaring at him. If it was a war he wanted, then it was a war he would get. "That was a big mistake, Locksley."

She started to splash him as he countered her, water flying everywhere as they tried to keep their battle away from the other beachgoers. The children were caught in the splash zone but they didn't mind. Instead, they started splashing their parents as well, trying to get everyone soaking wet as they laughed together.

Regina didn't know when, but the splash war became less about vengeance and more about fun. It ended with her and Robin dunking all three children before ushering them out of the water, everyone sopping wet and with sore arms but very happy.

It was a perfect morning.

* * *

The sunset over the ocean as Robin put down a towel in the backseat. While they had washed the sand from the children's arms, legs and feet, Regina had no doubt that they were still bringing half the beach home with them. Henry had spent part of the afternoon happily buried in the cool sand and after Regan had done that, she had went to help Roland with the sandcastle he was building with their father. They spent some more time in the water before searching the sand as the tide rolled out for seashells and sea glass. Regina expected a lot of sand to end up on the towel by the time they got home.

After they buckled in all the children, Robin and Regina got into their seats and joined the line of cars leaving the parking lot. The children chatted excitedly about their time at the beach, though their voices grew softer and softer. By the time they got out of the lot, the car was silent. Regina glanced toward the back, smiling when she found all three children sound asleep there. "Looks like they got tired out from all that fun," she said.

"Yep," he said. "You can rest too if you want. I'm driving after all."

It was tempting but she shook her head. "I'll keep you company and then we can get plenty of sleep tonight."

"I was hoping we could do something else in bed," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He smirked as well. "Someone promised."

She rolled her eyes before wincing, recalling that she had made such a promise to him earlier. "Can you take a raincheck? I really don't have that much energy. Do you?"

"Not really," he admitted, the smirk falling away. "Maybe we can just cuddle on the couch."

"That sounds perfect," she said, resting her head against the window as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

She was almost lulled into sleep by the motion of the car when Robin said: "Thank you for doing this to welcome Roland and for making him so comfortable while he stays with us. It means the world to me."

"You don't have to thank me. Roland is part of this family," she told him, resting her hand on his arm. She smiled. "Besides, I love when he stays with us. He's a sweet boy and a great cuddler."

Robin grinned. "Thank you. I'd like to think he gets that from me."

"He definitely gets it from you," she agreed. "Just lie his charm and those dimples. They are so adorable, they are almost lethal."

He laughed. "They are, aren't they?"

"So are Regan's. Both your children got your dimples."

"It seems so," he said, growing thoughtful. "Do you think all my children would get them?"

Her heart beat faster at the way he worded his question. "Do you want more children?"

"I wouldn't mind at least one more," he said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He appeared nervous as he asked: "What about you? Do you want more children?"

Regina felt her mouth grow dry as she considered the question. It still seemed too early in their relationship to be considering it and so she hadn't thought about it. She and Daniel had agreed that Regan and Henry had been more than enough for them, so they never had any more children. Now that she also had Roland, even part time, three seemed enough for her. However, she had to admit that the idea of experiencing a pregnancy with Robin by her side this time did appeal to her.

He reached over and squeezed her knee when she had been silent for some time. "It's okay if you don't. I'm happy with our three."

"I don't know if I want more," she admitted softly. "I think I need time to think about it, Robin."

"That's okay. I'm not expecting you to make a decision now or for us to try for a baby right away. If we decide we want more, we can then decide when," he told her.

She smiled at him, loving him even more for how understanding he was. "Thank you."

Robin took the exit heading toward Storybrooke, flipping on the headlights as it grew darker around them. "Do you want me to stop at Granny's so we can grab some food? That way you don't have to cook?"

"That sounds like a plan," she said, glancing back toward the children. "However, I think they may be out for the count."

He chuckled. "Well, we'll still pick something up for them and just refrigerate it if they just go straight to bed."

"I'm already sold. Are you running in or should I?" she asked, sitting up straighter as she prepared to get out of the car.

"I'll go," he replied as he pulled into Granny's parking lot. He unbuckled his seatbelt as he smiled at her. "You just rest."

Relieved, she leaned closer and kissed him. "Don't take too long."

He promised he wouldn't and as he ran into Granny's, she sat back against the car seat with a sigh. She smiled, happy and content with her life. Regina didn't know what the future held for her and for the first time in a long time, it didn't scare her because she knew she would have Robin.

* * *

The children nearly fell asleep several times as they ate their dinner but they managed to get most of their meals down before Regina decided to send them to bed. All three were corralled into the shower so she could wash away the last traces of sand from the beach, deciding they could get proper baths in the morning. To her surprise, Roland clung to her rather than his father and so she left Robin in charge of the older two as she carried Roland back to his room. Regina easily changed him into his pajamas before tucking him into his bed, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he said, yawning through most of the word. He then looked up at her with sleepy brown eyes. "Aunt Regina? Thanks for letting me stay here. I love being with everyone."

Her smiled widened. "We all love having you here, Roland. We're family and so you are always welcomed here. I love you."

"Love you too," he murmured, already half asleep. She kissed his forehead again and then tiptoed out of the room, letting him get his sleep.

Robin was waiting for her once she got into the hallway. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Henry wanted you to kiss him goodnight but is probably already out cold. Regan wants you to help her change into her pajamas and brush her hair."

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "Okay. Why don't you go shower?"

"Is that your way of telling me I smell?" he asked teasingly. He still smelled like the beach—saltwater, sand and sunscreen—and while it wasn't his usual pine scent, she did like it.

"You know I'm blunter than that," she replied, leaning against him as she grinned. "I just imagine you have sand in some uncomfortable places. I know I do."

He smirked and his eyes sparked. "So will you be joining me in said shower?"

"Maybe," she teased, kissing under his jaw. "But you have to get in it first to find out."

"Fair enough. Besides, you should go before Regan falls asleep in just the towel," he reminded her, gently pushing her away from him. He kissed her nose before heading down the hall to their bathroom.

Regina headed toward Regan's room, finding her daughter sitting bleary-eyed on the bed. She smiled as she approached her. "You ready to get changed for bed?"

"Yeah," Regan said, nodding absentmindedly. She hopped off the bed and let Regina give her one last rub down with her towel before putting on her underwear. Regina then pulled the soft pink nightgown over her daughter's head and made sure it covered her little body.

After a big yawn, Regan handed Regina her brush. "Can you brush my hair?"

"Of course," Regina replied, sitting down on the bed and pulling her daughter close to her. "Do you want me to braid it again?"

Regan shook her head. "Just brush it, please. I don't think I can stay awake for you to braid it."

Her comment made Regina chuckle as she started to brush out the tangles in her daughter's curls. "We definitely had a busy day, didn't we?"

"Yeah. But it was fun," Regan said, smiling sleepily.

"It was," Regina agreed. "What was your favorite part?"

She was not surprised when Regan answered: "Burying Henry in the sand! It was so funny just to see his head sticking out."

"Yes, it was. And I think your brother enjoyed it too," Regina said, pleased that the brush was now running through Regan's hair with little resistance.

Regan nodded. "But I most enjoyed us all being together, with Roland. It's nice to be a family together."

Her words melted her mother's heart. "It is. And we're going to have many more adventures together while he's with us. You up for that?"

"I am." Regan turned around and hugged her. "I love you, Mommy."

Regina held her close. "I love you too. Now, get into bed. You need to get some sleep."

The little girl nodded and laid down in her bed. Regina tucked her in before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Is Papa going to come read to me?" she asked, curling her fingers around her blankets.

Regina shook her head. "Papa is taking a shower himself. He'll read to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Regan said, voice fading as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Once she was certain her daughter was asleep, Regina crept out of the room and went to check on Henry. He was sound asleep, laying splayed across his bed with his blankets pushed to his feet. She covered him again, kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

Regina then made a bee line for the bathroom, opening the door and letting out some steam. She heard the water running and saw Robin's form behind the fogged-up glass. It appeared he was washing himself and she bit her lip as she shed her clothes, eager to join him.

"Can you lower the temperature a bit?" she asked, opening the door and jumping into the hot shower stall. "It's like a sauna in here."

He chuckled as he wiped some water from his eyes, slicking back his hair. "I was starting to think you were never going to join me."

"It took a bit longer with Regan than I anticipated," she said, reaching around him to adjust the cold water to cool everything down. "You owe her a story."

"I'll give her two tomorrow," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Regina then found herself pressed against the cool but damp tiles as Robin gently held her arms over her head. He smirked at her. "Now, no more talk of children. It's just you, me and the shower."

She grinned, feeling a thrill course through her until it reached her core. Heat flooded through her that she couldn't blame on the water temperature. "What are your plans for me?"

"I plan on washing you up and then taking you to bed for a little fun before we fall asleep," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

She smiled against his skin, kissing his shoulder. "That sounds perfect."

"Good." He gently pushed her away from him and smiled at her. "Just stay right there. I'll handle everything."

Regina chuckled, amused as he squirted some of her shampoo into his hands. He worked up a good lather and began washing her hair, massaging her scalp as he did so. She closed her eyes, almost purring as his fingers brushed against her scalp. It made him chuckle as he whispered: "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she moaned. "I should let you do this more."

"I would gladly do that for you," he replied, tilting her head back so he could wash all the suds out. "I am always happy to pamper you."

She hummed in response as he guided her head back up, kissing her forehead. Regina felt him reach past her. "I'm going to soap you up, sweetheart. Try not to fall asleep on me."

"No promises," she replied, hearing how faint her voice was as she fought to keep her eyes open. She felt the soft material of her loofah against her skin as Robin covered her in bath gel. He soaped up her whole body before rinsing her off.

Robin turned off the water and opened up the shower door, sending a cool breeze into the small space. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm. It only lasted a few seconds before he wrapped a warm towel around her, rubbing her dry as he smiled at her. "Almost done."

"Then bed?" she asked.

He chuckled, easily picking her up to carry her bridal-style. "Yes, my love. Then to bed."

"Good," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "And you'll hold me as I fall asleep?"

"Well, I have something in mind first but then I will hold you," he promised, setting her down on the bed.

She pushed herself up by her elbows, watching as he closed the door and locked it. Regina frowned. "What are you doing? What if the children need us?"

"They can knock," he replied, tugging at his towel. It fell off and pooled on the floor as he climbed onto the bed. "And I'll unlock it once we're done. Can you lie on your stomach for me, please?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to give you a massage," he told her. "You deserve one after everything you've done this week-working hard, getting Roland's room ready, welcoming him, entertaining Marian, and planning this beach trip. It's time for you to relax."

She grinned, biting her lip. "That does sound nice."

He nodded, motioning with her hand for her to roll over. "So get on your stomach and let me do all the work."

"Okay then," she said, rolling onto her stomach as she let her towel fall away. "Like this?"

Robin hummed and she felt his hand on her ass, squeezing one of her cheeks. She rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to give me a massage or do you just want to ogle my ass?"

"Who said it was an either or situation?" he replied, chuckling.

She shook her head before resting it on a pillow. "Massage or staring, I don't care. I'm probably going to fall asleep anyway."

"Go ahead, lovely," he assured her. "I won't be offended."

Regina hummed, closing her eyes as she felt his hands-on inch up toward her back. He began to massage there, his fingers working through several knots in her muscles as she moaned in a mixture of pain and relief. Her limbs turned to goo from his ministrations and she melted into the mattress.

"That feels so good," she moaned, words almost slurred together from sleep and her cheek being pressed to the pillow.

His hands moved up her back and she could feel the heat rolling off him as his body covered hers. Wetness built between her legs but knew she had no energy to do anything about it. Instead, she just enjoyed having his nude body pressed against hers as his fingers did wonderful things to relieve the tension in her body.

"Are you relaxed?" he asked, warm breath tickling the back of her ear. She hummed and he chuckled. "Can you roll over for me?"

She nodded, doing just as he said. Robin kissed her neck and she moaned, feeling his body pressed against hers. "Is this part of the massage?"

"It is," he whispered, hot hands cupping her breasts as his thumbs toyed with her nipples. "It's called a happy ending."

Her mind was so fuzzy she didn't realize what he had said until he started kissing his way down her body, hands gently opening her legs for him. She opened her eyes, lifting her head to frown as Robin slid between her legs. "You don't have to do that."

Robin paused, grinning at her. "I know I don't have to do that. But I would think by now you would know that I always want to go down on you. Just let me do all the work."

Finding no reason to protest, she laid her head back down and opened her legs even more for him. "Go ahead. Give me my happy ending."

When Robin finished, she sighed and let her hand fall from her mouth as she felt like she melted into the mattress. "Definitely a happy ending."

"Good," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her inner thigh and then another against one of the stretch marks she still bore from her pregnancy with Regan. He then climbed out of bed and she frowned but had no energy to ask him what he was doing. Instead, she just laid there and waited for him to return.

Regina floated between sleep and consciousness, not sure how long Robin was gone for. But she felt a warm, damp cloth between her legs before soft cotton panties were pulled over her legs. She opened her eyes to find Robin sliding on her pajama shorts, dressing her for bed. "I'm not one of the children," she protested.

"I know," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "But I didn't think you'd want to fall asleep naked nor did I want to wake you so you could get changed."

She knew he was right and she had to admit he was being considerate. Still, she held out her hand. "Just give me my shirt. I can put it on myself."

"Okay," he said as she felt him place something soft in her hand. It was her pale blue t-shirt and she slid it over her head, feeling the cool material against her skin.

Robin climbed into bed after unlocking the door, kissing her cheek. "Better?"

She hummed, curling against him as she laid her head on his chest. Part of her thought it was the perfect ending but she knew it was really a perfect beginning. An amazing summer lay in front of them and Regina was going to do everything in her power to enjoy every moment of it with her family.

(Though she wouldn't say no to a few more of Robin's "happy endings").

* * *

 **For OQ Happy Ending Week Day 3: I'm using the Wild Card for this one.**


	4. Pixie Dust Doesn't Lie

**Continuation of "Page 23," one of my entries for OQ Fix It Week. It can be found in "A Thief and a Queen."**

 _"Every day is an opportunity to make a new Happy Ending." -Unknown_

* * *

"Last call," the burly barkeep yelled. "You don't have to go home but I do. Pay yer tabs and then get out. I'll see the lot of you tonight."

Regina looked up to see the few remaining patrons stagger to the bar, drop some coins down and then leave. She could see that it wasn't as dark outside, the world a pale blue as the sun prepared to rise over the horizon. Hours had flown by in the blink of an eye, all thanks to the handsome and charming man sitting across from her. She glanced down at their clasped hands, his thumb brushing the back of hers, and was loathed to pull away.

He felt the same, judging by the pained look in his eyes. "I must settle out tab, milady. And I'm sure you wish to go home and go to bed. I've kept you up far too late."

"I'm not tired," she replied. "Are you?"

He shook his head as his eyes lit up. Robin pulled his hands from hers, holding up a finger. "Wait here."

Regina watched as he walked over to the barkeep. He dropped some coins into the man's open palm before conversing with him, motioning to her every so often. The barkeep sighed but nodded, taking off his apron as Robin returned to their table, giddy.

"He's agreed to let us stay as long as we lock up when we leave," he told her, taking his seat again.

Joy filled her and she turned to address the departing barkeep. "Thank you."

"I've counted every coin, Robin, so don't get any ideas," the barkeep warned. He then left, closing the door behind him.

She shifted back to look at Robin again, frowning. "What did he mean by that?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems that in our conversation, I forgot to mention that I am a thief by trade."

"A thief?" She felt her eyebrows go up. For years, she knew her mother would punish thieves harshly, no matter what they stole. And there were some she felt sorry for—who stole in order to feed their family or get medicine for sick children. While she knew it was wrong to steal, she never understood why no one would then help the people rather than punish them. "Are you a good one then?"

"One of the best in Sherwood," he said. "I have a few associates who are also some of the best."

"And who do you steal from? What do you do with your loot?" she asked, intrigued.

Robin grinned. "Ahh, very good questions. I have a code that I abide by and one my associates must adhere to if they wish to join me on jobs. I never steal from anyone in need, only those whose life won't be harmed in anyway by a few missing bags of gold. Then I keep only what I need to get by and give the rest to those who need it—a father who needs to feed his children, a mother who needs medicine for her baby, orphans with no one else to care for them, the blind beggar everyone ignores."

"A thief with honor," she said, impressed. Though she had known it in her heart, it was nice to know he wasn't some scoundrel who stole from everybody for his own selfish desires. She admired him for caring about others, though his story gave her pause. "Are there many people in need?"

He nodded, his smile falling. "The farther away you get from the palace, the worst off you are. Jobs are scarce and if you do manage to get one, it usually pays so little that it takes a month to afford any food let alone a place to sleep or clothes or any other necessities. And that's if it isn't taken by the sheriffs to pay taxes to the king. If you ask me, he's the biggest thief of them all."

Regina squirmed, wondering how he would react if he knew who she was. Still, she was intrigued by his words. "I've never heard anyone speak ill of the king before. From what I've been told, he's very beloved."

"That's what the people at court want to believe. That's what they want the king to believe," he said. "They also benefit from the taxes collected, skimming from the top, which forces Leopold to collect more and more. So they lie to him, tell him the people are happy and prosperous. When they deliver all that gold to him, he has no reason to disbelieve them."

"And he never goes to visit the villages beyond the palace," she realized. "I haven't traveled much with him but when we have, it's only between his palaces. He sometimes visits a few nobles, but none of the roads he uses go through villages. And he would never stop…"

Robin tilted his head. "You've traveled with the king?"

She took a deep breath. "It seems in our conversation, I forgot to mention that I'm the queen."

"You're the…?" He stared at her before leaning back. "And how does the queen end up in Sherwood?"

"Pixie dust," she replied, recalling how wonderful it felt to fly away from the palace with Tinkerbell.

His lips twitched as he fought his smile. "Why would pixie dust bring you here? What are you looking for?"

"Love. Freedom. Happiness." She clasped her hands as she looked down. "I never wanted to be queen. It was all my mother's doing. She orchestrated it so I saved Snows' life and could meet the lonely widowed king. She accepted his proposal. And then Snow told a secret and my mother killed the man I loved when I tried to run away with him. I had no other choice but to marry the king."

Regina felt tears roll down her cheeks as thought of Daniel and her life in the palace. "It's hell there. I'm nothing more than a pretty bauble he can put on display, yet most times he barely does that. I am often kept in shadows while a child is paraded around as if she were queen. He misses her mother, I know that. Because he doesn't ignore me at night, though he ignores my tears and my pleas as he takes what he wants. And when he does, he calls me by _her_ name."

Silence filled the tavern and she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears in an attempt not to look at Robin. No doubt she had ruined any chance with him. Pixie dust or not, soulmates or not, she knew he wasn't going to risk his life for her. Petty theft was one thing; treason was another. She also knew enough to know that men didn't like women who were already deflowered—Mother had pounded that into her head. She was damaged goods in more ways than one. Robin couldn't be blamed for running far, far away from her.

"Just when I think the king couldn't be more of a bastard, I find out he is," Robin said softly.

Surprised, Regina looked at him. Robin's face was turning red and she saw him squeezing his fists as his jaw tensed. Fire burned in his eyes but she realized he was angered at what had been done to her. She didn't think anyone had ever cared that much, not even her own parents.

He took a deep breath before moving to sit next to her, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her face. "You can't go back there."

"I don't think I have much of a choice," she replied, her voice hoarse from the sobs she fought. "Leopold may not love me but he sees me as his possession. No one takes his possessions away."

"You are a person and should be treated as such," he told her. "I can help you. The people here do not love Leopold and would be more than happy to stick something to him, especially to help his neglected and mistreated wife escape him. Just say the word, Regina. You do have a choice and I will respect whatever one you make."

A sob escaped her throat and she pressed his handkerchief to her mouth, taking in its woodsy scent. He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder as more sobs got out. No one had cared about her since Daniel and she had wondered if she was even worth such kindness. Robin now was proving that she was.

Pixie dust didn't lie for though she had known him only hours, she loved him.

Her sobs subsided as she wiped her eyes. "Will you be there with me?"

"If you want me to be," he replied softly. He brushed some hair away from her face. "I know we've only known each other for mere hours, but I feel connected to you, Regina. It feels like something had been missing from my world but I didn't know what it was. Now I do. It was you."

She didn't know who kissed who. They leaned in at the same time and then his lips were hers. Or perhaps hers were on his. It didn't matter, though. All she knew was that she had never experienced a kiss like this. Daniel's kisses had been sweet and reminded her of the candy she would sneak when her mother wasn't looking. Leopold's were a chore and she just closed her eyes, counting until it was over. She had yet to reach ten.

Robin's kisses, though, reminded her of the first time she used magic. The same fire thrummed in her veins and a feeling of ecstasy filled her. Her stomach flipped and her heart soared liked it did when she rode Rocinante at a full gallop. She never felt more alive and she never wanted the feeling to end.

Her lungs began to burn with a need for air and she broke the kiss, panting as Robin pressed his forehead to hers. "You are an excellent kisser," he told her, also panting.

She smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."

Robin laughed, standing up as he held out his hand to her. "Shall we leave? We have a lot to do, like getting you more appropriate clothing."

"I would draw a lot of attention in this, wouldn't I?" She took his hand and stood as well, smiling at him.

He didn't move right away, caressing her face. "Is there anything you might want from the palace? It would probably be best if I try to steal it now before they realize you're gone, never to come back."

"There's one thing," she said. "My horse. Rocinante. I can't leave him behind."

Robin nodded. "Then I shall steal him. I know of a kindly friar who will give you shelter while I go get him. Then we can go start our new lives."

"I can't wait," she said, kissing him again. It was a quick kiss though, full of promise and excitement. He made sure the tavern's door was locked before they left out the back, heading into the light of the new day.

* * *

"Terrible news, my love," Robin said, entering their small cabin in the middle of the woods. He set down his quiver and bow before removing his cloak.

Regina frowned as she looked up from where she prepared a stew, wiping her hands on her apron. "The didn't go well?"

"Oh no, it went very well," he assured her, smiling cheekily. "We liberated enough gold to feed the village through the coming winter."

She breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness."

He hummed, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her flush against his body. "I'm afraid the terrible news is that you're dead."

"I am?" she asked, surprised. "Says who?"

"King Leopold. He's issued a royal proclamation declaring that despite doing everything in his power to rescue you, his knights were too late and your kidnappers killed you. He declared the funeral to be a small, private one and that you were already buried in the royal crypt," Robin explained.

She laughed, finding the whole situation absurd. "Anything to save his pride, huh?"

"It would be a blow to have to admit that his young queen ran off and he cannot find her," Robin agreed, rubbing her back. "But you know what this means, right?"

"I do," she said, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Leopold was letting her go. No one would be looking for her anymore and she no longer had to worry about soldiers showing up to drag her back to the palace. "I'm finally free."

He nodded, kissing her. She melted into it, wrapping her arms around his neck as her fingers toyed with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Over the months they had been together, she had come to know every inch of his body as he had come to know hers. There were many things she loved about him but she enjoyed the simple intimacy of just running her fingers through his thick hair the most.

They broke apart and he gently bopped her nose with his, a loving gesture he had started not long after their affair had started. He pressed his forehead to hers, wanting to be as close as possible to her. "You still need to be careful. If you're caught on a job and recognized, you will be promptly returned to Leopold."

"I know," she replied softly. If she was lucky, he would execute her swiftly. But if he truly wanted to punish her, he would lock her up and force her to be his queen again. She would be separated from Robin, the man she loved with her whole being, and would no longer have any control of her life again. It truly would be a fate worse than death.

"He's marrying again," he continued. "I haven't heard who his bride is but all the nobles are preparing to journey to the capital for a grand wedding feast."

She didn't care about Leopold rushing into another marriage, though she felt bad for the woman who would take her place. Hopefully her marriage wasn't as hellish as Regina's had been. Perhaps Leopold cared for this woman, though she doubted it.

Regina also cared for the potential jobs this created for them. "We can place Merry Men all along the main road and rob all of them. Think of all the villages we can feed throughout the winter."

"Perhaps we can also build that orphanage," he added, smiling.

Her heart stopped at her words. It was her dream to build a proper orphanage, a nice house where the children forced to live on the streets could go and be safe. A place where they would be warm, get regular meals, receive clean clothing, their own beds and a proper education. It broke Regina's heart every time she and Robin encountered a parentless child and she had to resist the urge to take them all home with her. With the orphanage, she would be able to do just that and be like a mother to all of them.

"Well then," she said, pulling away from him. "Let me check on our supper and then I think we need to round up the men. I'm sure they'll all bring their appetites—especially Little John."

Robin chuckled, no doubt thinking of their portly friend. Yet he was their right-hand man and most loyal Merry Men, the first to join them when they founded their little compound in the middle of Sherwood Forest. He and Robin had taught her everything she needed to know about being a thief and how to defend herself. She soon joined them on missions and helped them distribute their treasures to the people who needed it. More and more started to join them, either as Merry Men or to live in the woods, and an unusual family was born.

It was one, though, that Regina wouldn't sacrifice for anything in the world.

"Before we do that, there's one thing I want to do first," Robin said, catching her hand and pulling her back to him.

He then got down on one knee and she gasped, her heart speeding up. "Robin, what are you doing?"

"I figure if the king can marry again, then so can you." He reached into a small pocket in his vest and pulled out a ring. It was a simple silver band with a small ruby on it but it was more beautiful than any piece of jewelry she had owned as queen.

Robin held up the ring. "Regina, I have loved you since the moment you stepped into that tavern. I have loved every moment spent by your side and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I will be forever grateful to that fairy who brought you to me. Let's continue proving that pixie dust doesn't lie. Will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth with her hand as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. A lump formed in her throat and she could only nod at first. Regina cleared her throat, finally managing to gasp out: "Yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger, where once the giant diamond Leopold had given her sat. She had sold it months ago, using the money to help buy the materials they needed to build the cabin they now called home. It seemed appropriate that the symbol of her crushed dreams had then revived them.

Robin stood and pulled her in to seal their betrothal with a kiss. She smiled against his lips. They had already agreed to spend their lives together when they left the tavern together but they had longed to make it official, to pledge it in front of their friends. However, Tuck and the local magistrate had been hesitant because they knew Regina was married to the king, even if they had no intentions of alerting the palace to her location. She hoped they saw it the same way Robin did—if the king had declared her dead and was marrying again, then so could she.

They broke the kiss and Robin stepped away from her. "I'm going to tell everyone the good news, round up the Merry Men and then come back to enjoy your delicious stew. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be waiting," she said, removing the pot from the flames with a towel. She continued to smile like a loon, happier than she had ever been thanks to Robin and in a strange way, to Leopold.

Who would've predicted that?

* * *

Tuck and the local magistrate agreed with Robin's assessment—if the king could marry again, then so could Regina. She and Robin married a month after he proposed, the ceremony taking place in the church between their compound and the nearest village. Many women offered to help Regina make a wedding dress and a few merchants even offered to give her the fabric as a wedding gift. There was only one thing she wanted to wear to marry Robin—the very dress she had met him in. Despite the fine materials and jewels sewn into it, she could never bring herself to sell it. It just held too much sentimental value and so she kept it stored in a chest at the foot of the bed she shared with Robin.

With the help of local laundress, Regina was able to wash and air out her dress. The Merry Wives, as the women who resided in their compound dubbed themselves, helped her dress the morning of her wedding. One did her hair, plaiting her hair and placing white flowers amongst the braids. The children of the village collected wildflowers for her wedding bouquet and she clutched them as she walked down the aisle to Robin, who wore a new green tunic and black pants for the occasion. He smiled as she approached, love shining in his eyes.

Hands clasped, they promised to love each other in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor until death did them part. Silver bands were exchanged and Tuck's booming voice declared them husband and wife. Robin kissed her as the townspeople cheered. They left the church as husband and wife, ready to head back to their compound for a lively celebration.

Robin and Regina danced long after the sun had set and the stars had come out. He held her close, sneaking kisses whenever he could. She laughed each time before obliging him, letting them get longer and longer so she could stay in his arms. After Daniel's death, she had thought she would never have love and happiness again. She had never been so glad to admit she was wrong.

And it was all thanks to a little pixie dust.

* * *

 **For OQ Happy Ending Week, Day 4: Pre-curse Happy Ending**


	5. Secrets and Truths

**Continuation from my OQ Fix It Week fic "Second Chances," which can be found in _A Thief and a Queen_. **

_"Happy endings come after a story with lots of ups and downs."-Unknown_

* * *

Rex loved Roni. He believed he had from the moment she woke him up and offered him a job in her bar. How could he not love her? Even had she not been his guardian angel, she was a vivacious woman with a big heart she tried to hide behind an even bigger attitude. She fought for her community and the people of Hyperion Heights looked up to her as a leader. Rex counted himself blessed to be in the small number of people who Roni let see her softer sides. He knew she cried during movies that featured animals doing amazing things, she had a soft spot for children and that she loved to cuddle. Rex cherished everything about her, even the parts that got on his nerve. She could be too stubborn for her own good and sometimes shut him out when she got too stressed. But he was always patient with her, waiting for her to come to him for help or comfort.

Even his patience, though, had its limits. And he was approaching them when it came to her.

It started after Henry Mills had come into their lives, helping to take down Victoria Belfrey and end her reign of terror over Hyperion Heights. Her daughter, Ivy, had offered to help them and in the process, had discovered a picture of a woman who looked just like Roni standing with a younger version of Henry. It had thrown everyone for a loop, especially with Lucy insisting that it meant that Roni was really Regina Mills—the former Evil Queen of Snow White fame and Henry's adoptive mother. Roni had then also confessed she had tried to adopt a baby but they decided that she was unfit to be a mother just when she was about to get her child. He had held her as she cried for the child she would've raised and comforted her as she dealt with that pain again.

However, she started to pull away after that and began to act weird. She often stared at him as if she had seen a ghost and when he tried to find out what was wrong, she just brushed him off with _nothing_. There were times she started to call him by another name and then stopped, correcting herself. He tried to ignore it but something just didn't seem right to him.

Then she left for San Francisco with Henry and came back with her old friend, Kelly. Roni explained that they had had a falling out a few years earlier when she had given Kelly's daughter Margot a job while she decided what to do after college. Margot had wanted to explore and help people so Roni had recommended she join the Peace Corps. She had done just that, much to her mother's displeasure. Kelly and Roni had argued about that before Kelly had ended the friendship and moved to San Francisco.

Now she was back in Seattle and had reconciled with Roni. He wondered if that was why his girlfriend had been acting weird but the strange behavior continued, just now with Kelly included. They often spoke in whispers and would stop whenever he came around. And they were also doing something in one of the backrooms. He wasn't allowed into it so he had no clue what was going on in there.

And then there was Baron Samdi, a local businessman who had taken an interest in Roni. Rex didn't consider himself a jealous man but he saw green every time he looked up to find Samdi standing close to Roni. Like Kelly, she often spoke in whispers with him and would stop as soon as Rex approached. He didn't want to see the writing on the wall but it was like a flashing neon sign—he was losing the woman he loved.

He found an ally in Margot, Kelly's newly returned daughter. She explained she returned from the Peace Corps to reconnect with her mother. Yet she found her mother more secretive than usual and was confused by the fact Kelly even avoided her own fiancé, Chad. Like Rex, the whispered conversations between Roni and Kelly ended whenever Margot was near. She was frustrated by it and told Rex that she wasn't going to stop trying to get answers from her mother, so he shouldn't give up doing the same with Roni. Bolstered by her support, he took Roni out for a proper date and decided to once again broach the subject.

"What is going on?" he asked her, praying this time she would tell him but knowing what her answer already would be.

Indeed, she looked up and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Nothing."

"Stop it, Roni," he said, sounding harsher than he meant to but he was tired of this game. "It's clearly not nothing. I've been patient and I've waited for you to come talk to me but you just keep shutting me out. Please. I want to help."

She took his hand, lacing their fingers together as she gave him a sad smile. "I know you do. But you can't."

"And Baron Samdi can?" He heard the jealousy in his voice but was beyond caring.

She sighed, looking conflicted. "Yes, he can. He has some resources that can help in this case."

Money. He knew she meant money but she still hadn't answered what she needed it for or why Samdi would help her. "Does he have a vested interest in whatever it is you're doing? Or is he just doing this out of the kindness of his heart?"

Guilt filled her eyes as she frowned. "Look, I should let you know that Samdi and I have a history together. Ancient history as far as I'm concerned. He, though, is hoping that history will repeat itself and told me as such."

She reached out and took his hands. "I made it clear to him that I have moved on and he should too, that I'm not the person I was with him. I told him that I'm with you, that I love you, and I'm very happy. So far, he's appearing to respect that and his support has come without any conditions."

"You've chosen me yet you still won't tell me what's going on," he replied, not hiding his anger and hurt feelings. She had to know how he felt, what she was doing to him.

Roni's shoulders slumped and she slid down a bit in her chair, refusing to make eye contact. "It's complicated. And I don't think you'll believe me."

He felt as if he had been slapped in the face. "You don't trust me."

"No! No, that's not it," she protested, eyes growing wide as she sat up.

"Isn't it though?" he countered before he laid it out for her. He didn't expect her to tell him all her secrets but she had so many these days, he felt shut out of a major part of her life. He told her how much it hurt to walk by and hear her conversations stop before resuming as soon as he passed. That it hurt even more to know that she wanted him to leave as soon as possible when they used to spend so much time together.

By the time he finished, tears were running down his cheeks as well as hers. She wiped them away. "I'm not trying to push you away. I just… I just can't tell you what I'm doing. Not yet."

"That's fine," he said. He then took a deep breath, knowing that his decision was the right one but no less painful. "I think we should take a break."

She stared at him, shocked. "If it's about Samdi, he's not a threat."

"I know," he said, because he did. He trusted her when she said that she wanted him and had told Samdi that. Swallowing, his voice cracked as he said: "It's clear you need to do whatever it is you're doing. And if I'm just going to be shut out of it anyway, then it's only fair to both of us that we're not together right now."

He paused before saying: "I love you, Roni, and so I'm letting you go in hopes that you'll come back to me."

"I will," she promised, not trying to hide her tears. He nodded, kissing her forehead before walking away from her as his heart broke in two. Rex tried to tell himself that it wasn't permanent and they would find a way back to each other.

Yet a part of him worried that he was just fooling himself.

* * *

Being apart from Roni was almost as painful as all the secrets she had kept from him while they were together.

It didn't help that Rex still saw her every day, but he wasn't going to leave the only job he had since his life went to shit a few years ago. He also hoped to reconcile with her soon and feared that if he left, she would see it as a sign that they were over for good. So he showed up every day, did his job but gave Roni her space.

(He swore Samdi knew and was smug about it but he trusted that Roni when she said she was done with him and her promise that she would come back to Rex).

He did grow closer to Margot, who he found had a lot in common with him. They both loved to help people and volunteered together at a local soup kitchen. Both also loved the outdoors and so they went on hikes together. They also both had a talent for archery, going down to a local range together whenever they could to practice together.

They also talked a lot. Margot still struggled with her mother's secretive nature as well as her blossoming relationship with Tilly. Rex knew Tilly from his days on the streets and knew about her ups and downs. Margot seemed to understand her condition and didn't find it a deterrent to a possible relationship. "I want to be there for her good days but especially her bad days," Margot told him. "I don't want her to feel she has to hide any part of her. My mom does that and it sucks."

"Preaching to the choir," he muttered, thinking of Roni.

Margot reached over, squeezing his hand. "It's going to work out—both for me and Tilly and you and Roni. I believe in love."

He smiled, hugging her. "You're the best, Margot."

"Thanks," she said, pulling away from him. She smiled, growing wistful. "You know, I never got to know my dad."

"You didn't?" he asked, surprised by that. He hadn't gotten a chance to get to know Kelly other than that she was an old friend of Roni's and that she had a fiancé named Chad. While he could tell that Kelly had been a single mother, he hadn't even given a thought to if Margot's father had been in the picture or not.

She nodded sadly. "He died when I was still a baby. He was a short-lived fling of Mom's but she said that he had been a good father for the short time we had together. I used to always watch the other children with their fathers and wish I had had more time with mine. Mom was great but I just wanted what they had as well.

"From what Mom's told me, you remind me of him," she continued.

His surprise grew. "I do?"

She nodded. "And when I'm with you, I almost feel like I have my father back."

"Well," he said, getting choked up as he hugged her again. "I never got the privilege to be a father myself but I am honored to be like one to you."

Things may not have been great between him and Roni but at least he had Margot, his new almost-daughter.

* * *

Rex and Roni had been on a break for almost a month when everything changed. A serial killer terrorized Hyperion Heights and everyone was on edge. He offered to sleep in the bar to keep her, Kelly and Margot safe but she assured him that she had good locks and her trusty back nearby. While he didn't feel comfortable agreeing to leave, he knew she wouldn't appreciate him demanding anything. So he would say goodnight to the three of them after he finished cleaning and would head home, a can of pepper spray in one pocket and his Swiss Army knife in the other for protection.

One day, he got a call from Roni as he prepared to head into work. "The bar's closed tonight," she said.

He paused, concerned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

She hesitated and he wondered if she was standing on the other side, debating whether to tell him the truth or not. In the end, it appeared she decided to do so. "Kelly got a box of chocolates today and they were not from her fiancé," Roni said.

"Oh god," he breathed. Detective Rogers, one of his and Roni's new friends, had warned them that the serial killer was sending candy boxes to his victims before killing them. If Kelly had received one, it meant she was next. "Do you want me to come over anyway?"

"No, no one will be here. I'm taking Kelly to the precinct so she can report it to Rogers. And Margot is out with Tilly but she's going to meet us there. If the killer does come around, I'd rather he not find anyone here. You're safer at home," she replied.

He nodded, knowing what she said made sense. "Will you call me later? Just so I know what's going on?"

"I will," she promised. She hesitated before saying: "I didn't want to tell the others the real reason we're closing the bar because I didn't want them worrying. They think we're closed due to a gas leak."

"I understand. If anyone asks, I'll tell them that too," he said. "Be safe, Roni."

"You too, Rex."

Once she ended the call, he placed his phone on the coffee table and walked over to his window. He pushed back the curtains to look out at the city below him. Someone out there was killing people in his neighborhood and had now targeted someone he considered a friend. It made his blood boil yet he felt helpless, unable to do anything to stop the madman or protect the people he cared about. All he could do was hope the police caught the killer before he hurt someone else.

His night now free, Rex decided to keep himself busy with his laundry and he threw all his dirty clothes into a basket. Grabbing his detergent and fabric softener, he headed down to the basement of his building and claimed a washer for his own. He settled down there with a book, hoping to keep his mind off what might be happening with Roni and Kelly.

It was a few hours later when he headed back up to his apartment. As he crossed the lobby, sirens screamed by the building and he glanced out the door to see cop cars speeding past. They were heading in the direction of Roni's bar and his heart pounded in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. He raced up the stairs and opened his apartment door just enough to toss the basket inside, not caring if his clean clothes ended up on the floor. Locking up again, he hurried back downstairs and ran all the way to Roni's.

Several cop cars were parked outside the bar, their lights bathing the neighborhood in alternating reds and blues. A crowd gathered around the police barriers and Rex pushed his way to the front, watching as Nick was led from the bar in handcuffs. Rex moved toward Rogers, who watched as the lawyer was placed in the back of a cop car.

"What's going on?" he asked Rogers.

The detective looked up, a hard look in his eyes. "Nick's the Candy Box Killer. He broke in to try to kill Kelly but she got the best of him."

"Thank god," Rex said, relieved that Kelly was relatively unharmed. It unsettled him that Nick ended up being the serial killer. He had liked the man well enough, finding him affable and friendly. Nick was always kind to Jacinda and appeared to be a good father to Lucy now that he was back in her life. And he had befriended Henry, who didn't appear to have many of those in his life. While Rex still had conflicting feelings for Henry, mostly born out of his admittedly irrational belief that Henry's presence had wreaked havoc on his relationship with Roni, he had been glad to see Henry's social circle expand. Rex finally understood why everyone who knew serial killers always appeared surprised to learn their loved one was a cold-blood murderer—he never would've thought Nick capable of killing so many people.

Struggling with the revelation about Nick, Rex then thought of Margot and Roni. "How is everyone else? Did he try to hurt them?"

"No." Rogers moved the barrier and motioned Rex through. "You can head inside. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

"Thank you," Rex said, following Rogers into the bar. Nothing was out of place and there were no signs of a struggle. Rogers explained that the fight had been downstairs, so most of the damage was down there, before he moved on to talk with a member of the forensics team. Rex spotted a man he had never seen before sitting at the bar as a paramedic looked him over, treating some cuts and bruises.

"Rex!" Margot exclaimed, entering the bar with a terrified look on her face. He pulled her in for a hug as she sniffled. "I can't believe this happened."

"I know, but everyone is okay," he assured her. "And the killer has been stopped. You should be very proud of your mother for doing that."

She nodded, pulling away to head over to her mother. Roni had been hugging Kelly but stood, leaving mother and daughter to talk. She spotted Rex and he saw her bravado fail as she crossed the room to him. He opened his arms and she embraced him, holding him tightly. Rex stroked her hair as he rocked her, letting her cry into his shoulder. He murmured soothing nonsense to her.

"We're going to take Chad to the hospital to make sure he's okay," Rogers said, approaching them and clearing up who the mystery man at the bar was—Kelly's neglected fiancé. "Kelly has refused treatment but she's coming with us, so maybe one of the doctors can convince her to get checked out."

"No need, I am," Kelly said, walking up with her arm around Margot. She smiled at her daughter. "Someone smarter than me convinced me it was the right thing to do."

Roni pulled away from Rex, wiping her face as she took a shuddering breath. "Good. You all should go together. I'll be fine."

Kelly hesitated and she looked at Rex, pleading with him with her eyes. He nodded, wrapping his arm around Roni. "I'll be here with her. She won't be alone."

"Thank you," she said as Chad was wheeled past her. She took his hand and walked out of the bar with him, Margot following.

Rogers stayed behind, addressing Roni. "We're probably going to be processing long into the night. You should stay somewhere else tonight. I can escort you upstairs so you can pack a bag."

"Yeah," she said, sounding as dazed as she felt. She looked up at Rex, uncertainty and want in her eyes. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course, darling," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right here waiting."

She nodded, heading upstairs with Rogers. They were up there for several minutes before she came back down with an overnight bag. Rogers promised to keep them updated and then let them go, the two walking out of the bar hand-in-hand.

* * *

Once they got to his apartment, Rex sat Roni on the couch. "Can I get you something? Tea? Coffee? Whiskey?"

"The whiskey is tempting but I think it's best if I just have tea for now," she said, giving him a ghost of a smile.

He nodded, heading into the kitchen. She followed, taking a seat at his table as she watched him put the kettle over. Rex then joined her at the table, taking his hand. "How are you?"

"Shaken," she replied, lacing their fingers together. "And a bit pissed. Zel…Kelly sent me on a wild goose chase so she could face Hans…Nick…alone. I'm angry that she didn't let me help and that she put herself in such danger."

"I know but I'm glad you were unharmed," he said, kissing her hand. He then frowned. "Why did Nick target Kelly?"

"Because she's a witch," Roni replied, sounding resigned.

He raised his eyebrow. "A witch? Really?"

She nodded. "I'm one too."

"Oh," he said, surprised but knowing she was telling the truth. Her eyes always told him everything. "Is…Is that what all the secrets have been about?"

"Part of it," she admitted as the kettle whistle echoed throughout the kitchen.

Rex made them both cups of tea, handing her one before sitting down. He took a sip before asking: "So are you a Wiccan or something like that?"

She sighed, setting down her cup. "It's time to tell you the truth. You know how Lucy insists everything in Henry's book really happened? Well…she's right."

"I see," he said, trying to keep an open mind but wondering if she was going into shock. Perhaps he should bring her to the hospital as well. Being a witch was one thing; being a fairy tale character was another.

"I know it's hard to believe. I didn't believe it either," she said. "Until that picture."

He scowled, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The picture that had started all their problems. "And you just changed your mind like that?"

She shook her head, standing up. He watched as she grabbed her overnight bag and pulled something out. Roni returned to the table, placing down an adoption application. "Rogers got that for me and I didn't feel comfortable leaving it in my place with all those people coming and going."

Rex went through the paperwork. It was filled out by one Regina Mills, who was the mayor of a little town called Storybrooke located in Maine. However, he recognized the handwriting anywhere, especially once he got to her signature. "This is your handwriting," he said, amazed.

"It is," she confirmed. "I am Regina Mills. Henry is my son. Just like Lucy said."

He closed the application again, leaning back as he processed the information. "Okay. But Lucy also said that you were the Evil Queen from Snow White."

"I was," Roni replied. "A long time ago, I cast a Dark Curse that transported all of us from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. I then adopted Henry's, whose birth mother later broke my curse. Because of Henry, I changed my ways and stopped being the Evil Queen and became just Regina.

"He left to go find himself and ran into some trouble in another realm. I went to help him, watching as he fell in love with Ella—Jacinda here—and married her. They had Lucy but there were dark forces at work against us. Drizella—Ivy—was deceived by Mother Gothel—Eloise Gardiner—and they forced me to cast another curse, which transported all of us here and made us forget who were," she finished.

Rex felt a headache growing behind his eyes and he pressed his hand to his forehead. It was a lot of information to take in at once. "And seeing this picture made you remember who you were?"

"It opened my mind to the possibility," she said. "Drizella did the rest when she gave me a potion that woke me from the curse."

"So is everyone in Hyperion Heights cursed?" he asked, unsettled that there might be whole life he didn't remember.

She shook her head. "A lot of us are but we're mixed with those who aren't."

"And does anyone else have their memories?" he asked, curious. He was also putting off the logical follow up, afraid of the response.

"A few people," she replied. "Gothel never lost her memories and neither did Drizella. Victoria knew she was Lady Tremaine but some of her memories were altered as she was made to believe she cast the curse. Weaver got his memories back and Nick did too. Samdi also has his memories, though I'm not sure if he was ever cursed or not. And I woke Kelly up. She's really my sister Zelena."

"Your sister?" he asked, surprised. Kelly—Zelena—towered over Roni and had red hair with blue eyes, a stark contrast to Roni's beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. They looked nothing alike.

She smiled, seeing his confusion. "Half-sisters. We have the same mother but different fathers."

"I see," he replied before another name she mentioned came to mind. "You said Samdi. Was that why you were working with him?"

Roni…Regina…nodded. "The curse took away my magic as well as Zelena's. He, though, kept his—which is one of the reasons why I think he was never cursed, since Drizella and Gothel also kept theirs. He managed to get some magic for me, which I desperately needed."

"To break the curse?" Rex asked.

"The curse can only be broken by True Love's kiss," she explained. "But remember how I said I was forced to cast the curse? Gothel and Drizella poisoned Henry and it was the only way to save him. If we break the curse, he'll die. So Samdi—Facilier—was helping me find a way to heal him so we can break the curse."

Rex slowly started to understand all the secrets and why Roni had been so focused on her project. He took her hand again. "I hope you can find it."

"You believe me?" she asked, sounding surprised but relieved.

"I do," he replied, smiling. "I can see the truth in your eyes. And no one would've spun such a tale. You would've just lied and said Nick was blackmailing you two or something."

She laughed. "That would've been more believable and far easier, huh?"

"Yeah," he replied, chuckling as well.

Roni…Regina…then grew somber. "I'm sorry I shut you out and made you feel like I didn't trust you."

"I forgive you," he said, meaning every word now that he understood what was going on. He then asked the one question that had been haunting him since she told him about the curse. "Am I cursed?"

When she nodded, he asked: "Then who am I really?"

"Robin Hood," she replied with a soft smile.

He sat back, mulling that over. It made sense to him. He loved to help people, enjoyed being outside and was skilled with a bow and arrow. The only thing was that he had been a rather poor thief when he was living on the streets, either caught easily or attacked by his conscience. Still, it would be pretty cool to be such a legendary man.

"Did we know each other before the curse?" he asked, now afraid that the curse would break and he would remember another love or that they were mortal enemies.

"We did. We're soulmates," she replied, though there was sadness in her voice and eyes. She let go of his hand, stroking the lion tattoo on his wrist.

Not sure what the tattoo he believed he got during a booze-filled World Cup celebration meant to her, he pushed aside the joy of knowing they had such a deep connection to focus on how sad she had gotten. "What's wrong? Did we fight or something?"

Regina wiped her eyes. "You died. You sacrificed yourself for me. So I don't know what you're doing here. You weren't with us in the Enchanted Forest. And not even the Dark Curse can bring people back from the dead."

"Oh," he said, his stomach clenched at the thought that he was dead. It did explain why she had looked like she had seen a ghost for a while.

He swallowed, saying: "Maybe we'll find out what happened once I get my memories back."

"Maybe," she agreed, smiling again. "I'm just really glad you're back."

"Are you sure I'm me? As you said, Robin died and I wasn't with you when the curse was hit. Maybe I'm just a doppelganger," he said, his mind working to find a rational explanation and his heart praying it was wrong.

She chuckled. "I know it's going to sound cheesy, but it's in your kiss. You're you."

"Well," he said, leaning back, "this has certainly been an interesting night."

"It certainly has," she agreed, finishing her tea.

He took their cups and placed them in the sink, deciding to wash them in the morning. For now, he turned and held out his hand. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Bed sounds wonderful," she replied, taking his hand.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and Rex felt as if all was right in his world.

For now.

* * *

Zelena decided to go back to San Francisco with Chad once they were released from the hospital. Margot stayed behind, wanting to build a life in Seattle and to be close to Tilly. While Regina was sad to see her sister go, she was glad to have her niece still with her. And she said she felt better knowing that Rex was once again by her side, so it made losing her sister's help in the fight easier to bear. He was happy to hear that.

Shortly after Zelena left, Regina's plan to save Henry was destroyed by Weaver. Rex had found their safe broken into and she confirmed the only thing missing was the vial of magic Facilier had given her. She explained that Weaver had used it to find a magical dagger that controlled him which had gone missing. The two of them had thought Facilier had stolen it because he had told Regina he wanted the dagger. Weaver, though, hadn't waited for her to get the truth from Facilier (which ended up being that no, he hadn't stolen it) and ruined everything. Rex had stood outside the door as she berated Weaver and told him they were through. She had then stormed out of the backroom and he had comforted her as she sobbed over her lost chance to save her son.

"Could Samdi get you more magic?" he asked her, though he was loathed to make her more indebted to the man. He still didn't trust that the so-called Shadow Man didn't have an ulterior motive to his generosity and was so respectful of Regina's relationship with Rex.

She shook her head. "He got that from Anastasia, who went to live in another realm with Drizella so they could both get a fresh start. There's really no one else with magic that he can get any from."

He sighed, hugging her again. "We'll find a way to save Henry. You'll see."

Facillier ended up finding a way, at least according to Lucy. She showed up at the bar not long after that, telling them that Facilier had used a spell to draw the poison from Henry's veins but that the True Love's Kiss between her parents hadn't worked. As she spoke, dark storm clouds covered the city and a strong wind blew around them. Rex looked up, confused. "The weather forecast didn't call for rain."

"This isn't natural," Regina said, pulling her granddaughter closer.

"What's more natural than rain?" Eloise—Gothel—asked, appearing next to them. She smirked at Regina. "Though this isn't your normal storm. It brings an end to the age of humans. It's time for nature to reclaim the earth."

Regina stepped forward, shielding Rex and Lucy from Gothel. "You're not going to succeed, Gothel. We will stop you."

"It's too late. You can't stop me now. Best to start saying your goodbyes," Gothel told her before vanishing before their eyes.

Regina ushered them into the bar, locking the door behind them. A thousand thoughts ran through Rex's mind as Lucy shook beside him. "We're not just going to give up, right?" she asked.

"Of course not," Regina assured her, hugging her. "We need to make your father believe again. That's the only way True Love's Kiss will work."

"I've been trying. I thought he and Mom believed, but it didn't work," Lucy said, near tears.

Regina smiled. "You've done the hard work. You got them together. Leave the rest to us, okay? You head home. It'll be safer there."

Lucy nodded and Rex escorted her outside, paying for a cab to take her home. He then returned back inside, watching as Regina paced the floor. She had taken out the adoption application as well as the picture. It gave him an idea. "Can't you call your friends in Storybrooke? Won't they be able to help?"

She shook her head. "The curse didn't just send us clear across the country from them, it also sent us back in time. So I'm technically back in Storybrooke, serving as the mayor and getting ready to send my son to college…not that he's going to go, but neither of us realize that yet."

"And if you call them, they won't believe that you're in danger here in Seattle," he realized. "They'll think it's some trick."

"Right," she said, "and it could jeopardize the timeline and the last thing we need on top of this curse is a temporal anomaly."

He nodded. "So how do we get Henry to believe again?"

"The storybook," she said, an idea coming to her. "The original one. It has played a major role in breaking the Dark Curse twice before and I'm sure it will again. Lucy said Victoria showed it to her, so it's here in Hyperion Heights."

"Okay, ignoring the fact that apparently the Dark Curse has been cast three times, where would the book be?" he asked.

She frowned, tapping her fingers against the bar. "I would think Victoria's old office but we searched that place after Drizella and Anastasia left. Drizella also cleaned out her mother's many properties but I doubt Victoria would let something so valuable out of her sight…"

Regina's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Do you have a shovel I can borrow?"

"Yes," he replied, confused. "Why?"

She hesitated. "I rather not tell you. Plausible deniability in case I'm arrested."

His eyebrows went up but he said: "If you're getting arrested, then I'm going to be in that cell next to you. What's the plan?"

"I need to dig up Victoria Belfrey," she replied. "Drizella followed her mother's wishes to the letter when she was buried and I think one of them was for the book to be buried with her."

It made sense to him, even if the plan on a whole was crazy, and he nodded. "Okay. I keep the shovels in the back for snow removal. Let's go get them and then we'll dig up our former foe."

* * *

Robin had experienced a curse break before, back in Storybrooke after the Second Curse had been cast. However, everyone had remembered who they were back then. All they had lost were memories of one year and so when they returned, it was just like they had all remembered something very important. It did little to prepare him for the second time he experienced the curse breaking.

He felt as if he had been plunged into an ice water bath as his memories hit him. The memories he had as Rex mingled with his real memories as Robin Hood, finding points where their lives had been similar—namely Marian and Madison and their untimely demises. Yet there were a lot of differences, as he recalled becoming a thief and then developing his honor code. He remembered living in the woods with his men and then living in Storybrooke. Robin remembered falling in love with Regina as well as sacrificing himself for her when Hades tried to kill her. Those memories struggled for dominance with his ones as Rex but quickly won as he gasped for breath, almost collapsing on the ground from the force of the magic he had just experienced.

His vision cleared as he saw everything with new eyes, experiencing Hyperion Heights for the first time as Robin Hood. A soft gasp drew his attention back to Regina, still lying on the ground as Henry—who had become a handsome and honorable man, how did he ever dislike the boy he considered a second son?—held her close, tears running down his face. "Mom," he croaked.

"Henry," she gasped, sitting up. "You remember."

He nodded before she turned to Robin, her eyes softening as she pressed her hand to his cheek. "Robin."

"Milady," he greeted, kissing the underside of her wrist. "It is good to be back."

"Too bad you won't have much more time with each other," Gothel said, reminding them all that she was there. "My sisters are almost finished with their spell. Humans are doomed."

"Think again," Tilly said, showing up with Hook and Margot. She used magic of her own to fight against Gothel, who she revealed was her mother. Rogers and Margot took her hands, giving her the strength she needed to defeat Gothel once and for all. The witch was turned into a tree and her curse dissipated, humanity safe once again.

Hook collapsed right after as Tilly let out a terrified shout of _Papa!_ Robin was confused as Henry and Regina rushed to Hook's side, Margot pulling Tilly away from him. He pulled out his phone, calling for an ambulance to help with his friend as he hurried over to the others. "Help is on its way," he assured him.

"Hold on, Hook," Regina told him, rubbing his arm. "We'll get you some help."

"I'm sorry, Papa," Tilly said, tears running down her face as Margot comforted her. She looked stricken and seemed to be blaming herself.

He frowned, confused as to why she was calling Hook "papa." And if he was here, was Emma too? Why hadn't Regina sought her out to help with fighting Gothel? Or was she on her way, having been separated the way Zelena had been from Regina?

"That's not the Hook you know," Regina whispered to him. "He's from the Wish Realm, where other versions of us existed. The Hook you know is back in Storybrooke with Emma. This Hook is Tilly's father but Gothel used a special poison to keep them apart. Every time they touch, it slowly starts to kill him."

Robin glared at the tree that once was Gothel, hating her even more. "That's unjustly cruel. No father should be separated from his child."

He thought of Roland, safe in the Enchanted Forest with Regina's other half and his other self, and then of his daughter. It clicked in his mind then and he looked up at Margot with awe. Regina had confirmed that she was truly Zelena's daughter, which meant she was also the daughter he got to only spend a few precious moments with when she was a baby. Now she was a grown woman, one he was proud to call his daughter.

An ambulance pulled up and paramedics rushed to administer aid to Hook. Jacinda and Sabine—Ella and Tiana, he reminded himself—entered the park with Drew. Ella raced over to Henry, reuniting with her husband at last. Lucy was not far behind them and she was happily reunited with her parents as Regina watched, her arm around Robin's waist.

"You must be so confused," Tiana said, smiling at him as she held Drew's hand.

Regina shook her head. "He's one of us."

"Robin of Locksley," he replied, holding out his hand. "At your service."

Her eyes widened as she shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

"Dad?" The uncertainty in Margot's voice nearly broke his heart and he turned to find her standing there, watching him with apprehension in her eyes. "Is…Is it really you?"

"It is," he said softly. She let out a sob and rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly. He held her close, closing his eyes as he fought his own tears. "I am so happy to see you again, my girl."

"Wait, I don't get it. That's the real Robin? How?" Henry asked, sounding as confused as ever.

Robin opened his eyes, finding a small audience watching him. Margot pulled away though she kept one arm wrapped around him, brushing away her tears. "Yeah, Dad, how did you come back from the dead?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "One minute I was watching Regina fade away and the next thing I knew, I was standing before Zeus. He said there had been a trial of some sort and he had restored my soul. He said I then had a choice. I could either go to Elysium and spend the rest of my afterlife there or he would allow me to return to the land of the living. I don't think he finished speaking when I asked to be allowed to live again.

"He snapped his fingers but I wasn't returned to Storybrooke. Instead, I found myself back in the Enchanted Forest in the Queen's palace. My men surrounded me, amazed that I was alive. It was then I met the Queen and her Robin, the one from the Wish Realm. Apparently, they were the ones who found the way to Mount Olympus to demand a trial before Zeus for my soul," he explained. He looked at Regina. "Your other half wanted you to have your happy ending too."

Regina gasped, looking shocked before it softened into a smile. "I owe her big time."

He nodded. "I spent some time with them, catching up with my men and bonding with Roland. I gave Little John a big piece of my mind, though."

"You did?" she asked, frowning. "Why?"

"While I understood why he and the other Merry Men returned to the Enchanted Forest after my death—they never acclimated to life in Storybrooke the way I had—it had never been my wish for Roland to go back," he explained, recalling how angry he had been with his friends when he realized what they had done. "I wanted him to stay with you, safe in Storybrooke."

She covered her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes. When she lowered her hand, she said: "They left while I was out of town. When I returned and they were gone, I was tempted to go after them but then I figured that they would've known your wishes better than me. It broke my heart to let Roland go, but I thought it was for the best."

"Is Roland still there in the Enchanted Forest?" Margot asked.

He nodded, feeling sorrow at the other information he had received from his men. "I know you never got a chance to know him."

She grew wistful. "Aunt Regina told me about my brother and Mom spoke a few times about taking me to the Enchanted Forest to meet him. We just were never able to do so."

"How did you end up here, though?" Henry asked. "Weren't you in the Enchanted Forest with him?"

Robin shook his head. "The Queen used her mirror to find Regina in the other Enchanted Forest and the other Robin stole a bean for me to use to get there. I had debated taking Roland with me but after talking it over with him, we agreed it was better for him to stay behind until I could figure out what was going on. I'm glad we made that decision now because I landed in the Enchanted Forest just as the curse hit, sweeping me up with it as well."

"We'll figure out a way to get him here," Regina vowed, stepping closer. He wrapped his other arm around her and she leaned against him. "Then we'll all be a family at last—me, you, Henry, Ella, Lucy, Roland and Robin."

That last name confused him and he furrowed his brow until Margot gave him a squeeze. He looked down and she smiled sheepishly at him. "That's my real name. Mom named me after you."

"Oh," he said, pleasantly surprised at that. He kissed her forehead. "I am honored to share my name with you."

She hugged him once more before excusing herself to check on Alice, which he realized was Tilly's real name. As she comforted her girlfriend, Robin smiled at everyone else. "Well, it looks like I have a lot of new friends to get to know."

"And we survived another curse," Henry pointed out, picking up his daughter. "I say all of that deserves a celebration."

"Hell yeah!" Tiana exclaimed, drawing a laugh from Drew.

Regina chuckled as well. "Good thing I happen to own a bar thanks to the curse. Party at Roni's!"

They left the park together, the small group laughing and joking as they walked back to the bar. Robin held Regina's hand the entire time, his eyes darting from her to Henry and his family before settling on Alice and Margot. While he was honored that she bore his name, it was a bit too confusing for him. He hoped she didn't mind if he preferred to call her by Margot, a pretty name that suited her as well, as they built their relationship as father and daughter.

He then looked back at Regina again, a happy smile on her face. She had her son back and he had her again. Once they got Roland to this realm, their family would be complete and while he wouldn't call it a happy ending, Robin knew they were going to live happily ever after.

* * *

 **Written for OQ Happy Ending Week, Day 5: Cursed Happy Ending**


	6. Cupid's Messenger

**Set in my "Better When I'm Dancing" verse. Thanks to Queen-of-the-Merry-Men for the idea!**

 _"This might be the happy ending without the ending."-Unknown_

* * *

Regina's phone alarm chirped and she rolled over, hitting the snooze button. She laid in bed, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep before the craziness of the day would begin. Beside her, Emma snored as she slept on, clearly not disturbed by Regina's alarm. Then again, Emma always was a deep sleeper when she felt she didn't have to be on duty—mostly to help take care of Henry or Roland. Both were asleep in another wing of the mansion, safe in the care of Robin and his groomsmen. All Emma had to worry about was her duties as Regina's maid of honor but as she had fallen asleep in the same bed as the bride after the rehearsal night celebrations, she clearly had felt secure enough to fall into a deep sleep.

For her part, Regina had fallen into a deep sleep as well as she recalled nothing from the time she had crawled under the covers with Emma until her phone alarm had gone off. She didn't feel overly tired yet she knew that once she got up, it was going to be a whirlwind until well into the night. Regina took the next few minutes just to enjoy some time to herself while she was still the only one awake.

It was her wedding day. Mere hours from now, she would walk down the aisle and marry Robin Locksley. She had wondered if it would feel different because it was a second marriage for both of them, but ever since he had proposed live on television, she had found herself just as excited to plan their wedding as she had been to plan her first. Robin had clearly felt the same, reading the same bridal magazines as she and taking a very active role in the arrangements. Though she hadn't had any doubts that Robin would be an amazing husband, it just reinforced that he was going to be her partner for the rest of their lives.

Both had had small weddings the first time around and Robin's marriage to Marian had been so hush-hush, no one knew he had been married until he revealed he was already a widower on Dancing With the Stars. Their relationship, though, had played out in front of cameras since the beginning as they had fallen in love on the show, though they had had to hide it. Robin had also proposed to Regina on the show and so there was a lot of interest in their nuptials, requiring them to walk a fine line between the intimate ceremony they wanted and their desire to share their joy with their fans. They had announced that some pictures would be posted to Robin's Instagram and that the official photographs would be published in People Magazine before asking that the paparazzi stay away from the venue. But to be sure, they announced a fake venue and done everything to keep their real one a secret. All eyes were on the West Coast, on a winery in Napa Valley owned by a friend of theirs who was more than willing to serve as bait for the paparazzi.

Instead, they and their guests had flown to New England and were holed up in a gorgeous mansion Regina had fallen in love with while visiting Robin on tour. They had agreed it was the perfect place to get married, looking like an old-fashioned chateau that one would expect to be the setting of a fairy tale. And when they saw the beautiful gardens, it had sealed it for them. Everything just seemed so romantic and there was plenty of room for everyone they planned to invite, so they wouldn't draw any attention with people known to associate with them suddenly filling up the small inns near the mansion.

Regina believed they would be able to pull off a grand but private wedding without a hitch.

Her alarm went off again and she silenced it, sitting up. She shook Emma, who stopped snoring as she rolled to face Regina. When she opened a bleary green eye, Regina said: "I'm going to take a shower. You can get some extra sleep but then you should take one as well."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, yawning. "I'll hop in once you're done."

Regina nodded, climbing out of bed as Emma closed her eyes again. She wasn't snoring this time so Regina trusted that she would be awake once she got out of the bathroom. Gathering her things, she slipped into the bathroom attached to her room and took off her pajamas. She stepped into the glass shower and let the water wash over her, slowly waking her up as she started the many steps she had to go through to get ready for her wedding.

When she got out, she felt more awake and refreshed. She was pleased to find Emma sitting up, waiting with her things. The two nodded at each other as Emma entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Regina continued into the sitting room, wrapped in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel.

The staff at the mansion had set up breakfast already and almost all the other members of her bridal party—Mal, Mary Margaret, Tink and Ursula—were sitting around the table with plates of food. She made herself some tea as she greeted them. "Where's Ruby?" she asked.

"In the shower," Tink replied, enjoying some scrambled eggs. "She should be out soon."

"The stylists from the show will be here in about a half hour," Ursula said, setting down her phone. "Everything seems to be on schedule."

Regina was pleased to hear that as she loaded up her plate with a variety of fruits as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Mary Margaret said, so Regina continued to grab some eggs and a piece of toast.

"Can I see Majesty please?" Roland's sweet voice drifted into the room.

"Of course," Mary Margaret said. Regina turned just in time for Roland to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"Good morning, Majesty," he said, looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

She crouched down, kissing his forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded before pulling away. "Henry says good morning too but he's getting his hair cut with Papa before the wedding so they look nice and neat."

"That's good," she said before running her hair through his curls. "They aren't going to give you a haircut, right?"

"Papa said you would kill him if he let anyone near my curls," Roland replied, his smile revealing a missing tooth.

She gasped. "Your tooth fell out!"

His smile widened as he nodded. "Papa and Henry helped me put it under my pillow and told me the Tooth Fairy would find me. And she did! I got five dollars because it was my first tooth."

"Wow," she said, pleased that Robin remembered the amount they had agreed on once Roland's tooth started to wiggle. She didn't want him to spoil Roland and make him expect a lot of money for each tooth. That was going to become way too expensive.

Roland's smile then dimmed. "Are you upset because it fell out before we could take all the pictures?"

"No," she assured him, hugging him again. "You look just as cute with a missing tooth as you do with it. Maybe even cuter."

Mary Margaret stepped closer, placing her hand on Roland's shoulder. "Majesty needs to have some breakfast. Why don't you head back to your Papa and she'll see you later?"

"Okay," Roland said, hugging her one last time. His eyes then widened as he pulled back. "Oh! Papa wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much and can't wait to marry you."

She smiled as she felt her heart melt. "Well, you tell your Papa that I love him very much and I can't wait to marry him either."

Roland nodded and let Mary Margaret lead him back to the door. He left as Emma and Ruby stumbled from their rooms, also in bathrobes and towels. Seeing her entire bridal party there, Regina located the wrapped boxes she had for them and gave them out. "These are my gifts to you, to thank you for being here to support me on my special day," she explained.

"Aww, thank you, Regina," Tink said, pulling off the wrapping paper. Each found a white jewelry box and when they opened them, they pulled out gold necklaces with hearts studded with small sapphires. They were engraved with the name of the bridesmaid.

Mary Margaret gasped as she held her necklace. "Regina, you shouldn't have!"

"Yes, she should've," Ruby said, putting hers back down. "Thank you, Regina."

"Now, sit down and eat. You're going to need all the energy you can get today," Mal said, taking Regina's plate and guiding her to the table. She sat her down and sat down next to you. "I'm going to make sure you eat too."

Regina chuckled, popping a strawberry in her mouth as the others joined her again at the table. She couldn't imagine spending the happiest day of her life with anyone else and she knew that no matter what happened, everything would be fine.

* * *

They stylists showed up on time, carrying in the dresses as well as the shoes for all the women, and with the photographer in tow. Several hair and makeup stations were set up, with one half getting their hair done first and the other hair doing makeup. The plan was for everyone to switch to keep them from falling behind schedule.

Regina had her hair done first, wanting to let her natural curls be on display as Robin absolutely loved them but she also wanted her hair off her neck. The stylist showed her several possible looks she could do and Regina picked the one she liked the best. Most of her curls were pinned into something that resembled a bun high atop her head before the front pieces were braided and pulled against her head, pinned just above the pin. She studied the final look in the mirror, pleased with it. "Perfect."

"Good," the stylist said. "I free you to get your makeup done. Go on."

As she rose out of her chair, someone knocked on the door. Everyone else was still in their chairs so she walked over, opening it to find "Roland standing there. He was dressed in his little tux, though he didn't wear the jacket yet. When he saw her, he held up a white rose with a big smile. "Papa wanted me to give this to you. He said he's going nuts not being able to see you."

She laughed, taking the rose from him. "Tell your Papa that I miss not seeing him too but we'll see each other really soon. Okay?"

"Okay," Roland said. "And Majesty? You look really pretty."

Regina crouched down to hug him again as she heard the photographer behind her, taking pictures. "You look handsome, Roland," she said. "Now, head on back. I have to finish getting ready."

"Okay," he said, trotting back down the hallway.

She closed the door as Tink took the rose from her. "I'll put this in water while you go get your makeup done."

Regina took her seat and closed her eyes, enjoying some quiet time as her usually makeup artist from the show worked on her. As she worked on Regina's lips, another knock came to the door. Everyone chuckled and Regina opened her eyes to see Emma going to answer it, her blonde hair a cascade of curls pinned into a ponytail that ran against the side of her head. She grinned as she reached for the doorknob. "This whole not-seeing-the-bride thing is really driving Robin batty, huh?" she asked.

"Hello, Roland," Emma then greeted. "Are you here with another message for Majesty?"

"I am. May I see her?" Roland asked, polite as ever.

Emma led him over to where Regina sat and he leaned against her, studying her in the mirror. "I told Papa that you looked beautiful and he said that you were already beautiful so that wasn't a surprise."

"That's definitely sounds like your Papa," she said. "Did you tell him that I left my curls untouched for him?"

When he shook his head, she smiled. "Can you go tell him that?"

"Okay!" He pressed a kiss to her cheek and left the room as the women chuckled.

Ruby stood from her makeup station, moving to an empty hair station. "How long do you think until he comes back?"

"Probably not long," Ursula replied. "Robin's definitely going to respond to Regina."

Indeed, a knock came to the door shortly after Regina got out of the makeup chair. She opened it again and knelt to be eye level with Roland. "What does your want you to tell me that?"

"That he's glad you didn't straighten your curls, that he thinks you're an angel and that he really can't wait to see you now," Roland replied.

"Well, I can't wait to see him either," she said. "I'm sure he looks very handsome in his tuxedo. He didn't shave right?"

Roland shook his head, curls bouncing. "He just got a trim, like usual."

"Good," she said, relieved. Robin had shaved completely only once during their relationship, when the publicist at Mist Haven records thought it would help him to be cleanshaven. The new look had lasted a week before both agreed that they preferred the scruff. When the publicist put up a fight, Regina promptly told him to go to hell while Robin took a more diplomatic route by sending Tuck in to remind Mist Haven that it was agreed that Robin would have complete control over his appearance. A new publicist was assigned to Robin the next day and the scruff was back shortly after that.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "It's time for all of us to get into our dresses. You ready?"

Regina hugged Roland. "You head back to your Papa and tell him that we'll see each other really, really soon now."

"Okay, Majesty," he said, skipping down the hall.

Emma closed the door as Regina returned inside the room. "He'll be back."

"Probably," Regina agreed, "but let's get into the dresses."

* * *

Regina had thought that she wouldn't wear white since it was her second wedding and had started by looking at different colored dresses. Yet she had fallen in love with one particular dress early on that only came in white and after looking at some other dresses, Emma convinced Regina to get the one she really wanted. "Who cares if you wear white?" she argued. "It's your wedding."

The dress was a strapless organza mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline and a ruffled skirt. A jeweled belt was tied around her waist and the sweetheart neckline showed off her breasts perfectly. One of the stylists laced her into it and she smiled, loving how she looked.

"Who's glad someone talked her into this dress?" Emma asked, appearing in the mirror in her pale blue chiffon pleated gown. She had also put on the necklace Regina had given her, completing her look.

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Emma. You're the best."

"I know," Emma replied, hugging her. She then put on Regina's jeweled ballet slipper necklace. "I brought this from home. Since your father couldn't be here in person, he's here in spirit."

Tears pricked Regina's eyes and she did her best not to smudge her necklace, turning to hug her friend. "Thank you."

"Here's the veil!" Mary Margaret declared, entering the room with the lacey item in hand. She helped Emma attach it to the jeweled band in Regina's hair and they made sure it fell down her back just right. Regina then slipped into her white heels and admired herself in the mirror. She was every inch the bride.

It was time to marry Robin.

She walked out of the room to find her bridal party all ready for her and standing around Henry and Roland. Roland now wore his tuxedo jacket and Henry looked very grown up in his, the blue cummerbund wrapped around his waist and a matching tie at his neck. His brown hair was slicked back and she realized he was becoming a man before her eyes.

Roland's mouth dropped open. "You look like a queen, Majesty."

"You look beautiful, Mom," Henry agreed.

"Thank you," she said, hugging both of them. "You too look very, very handsome."

The photographer held up her camera. "I'm going to take a few pictures with you and your boys and then we should head down to the garden to get some shots before the ceremony, okay?"

Regina nodded, stilling holding Henry and Roland close to her. "Let's do this and then let's get me married!"

* * *

They had kept their wedding list small, inviting family and friends as well as a few colleagues. Mary Margaret had been the one to explain to her father why Robin hadn't invited him to the wedding as they couldn't be sure Leopold wouldn't show up without his wife. Both had agreed that they didn't want Cora anywhere near their wedding. Leopold had been put out but ultimately agreed to respect Robin and Regina's wishes, sending a wedding gift instead.

Regina stood inside the mansion with Henry, waiting for her cue to walk down the aisle. She could see everyone sitting in their seats as well as the flower arch set up where she would marry Robin. Everyone chatted happily and she had to smile when she saw Cru flirting with one of Robin's family members. The judge would never change.

The door opened and she half expected Roland to appear with another message. Instead, it was Claire. She was dressed in a beautiful silver gown with cap sleeves and wore a matching fascinator. Claire smiled at Regina, hugging her. "I just wanted to see you before the wedding began. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina said, hugging her back. Claire had become more of a mother to her than Cora ever had been and Regina was grateful for all her support.

Claire pulled back. "I am so happy you are joining our family. You have made Robin and Roland so happy."

"They've made me and Henry just as happy," Regina assured her. "And we are so glad to have you as part of our family. Right, Henry."

"Yep," he replied, stepping closer to her.

Claire hugged him before reaching for the door. "I should head out. See you at the ceremony."

Shortly after she left, Regina glanced out the window to see the back of Robin as he walked down the aisle with Will at his side. His blond hair glistened in the sun and her heart sped up, knowing he was waiting for her.

The soft strains of the quartet they hired for the wedding started as Tuck escorted Claire down the aisle, followed by the wedding party. David walked his wife down the aisle while John escorted Ruby, Alan escorted Tink, Killian escorted Ursula and Mal walked down with Mulan. Roland held the hand of little Neal and Melody, Ariel and Eric's daughter, who were serving as the ringbearer and flower girl. He proudly looked out for them as he led them down the aisle.

Emma then appeared at the end of the aisle and Regina pulled back, turning to Henry. "We should head outside. It's time."

"I love you, Mom," he said, hugging her first. "I'm so happy you found Robin."

She hugged him too. "I love you too. And you will always be the most important man in my life, no matter what."

He then held out his arm to her and they left the room, walking out the beautiful French doors that led into the garden as Emma reached the front. The bridal march started up as everyone stood, turning to watch her come down the aisle. Her eyes, though, were only on Robin as she walked toward him. She could see his smile from the back of the garden and as she got closer, she saw tears in his eyes. When they reached him, Robin hugged Henry before taking Regina's hand. They stood before the justice of the peace, who asked everyone to sit down before starting the ceremony.

After reading a poem, the justice then asked Robin and Regina to say their vows. Regina took a deep breath and said: "Robin, when I signed up for Dancing With the Stars, I thought I was just getting a new career. Instead, I got a whole new family. I count myself blessed to know you and to be loved by you. You are a wonderful father and I love how quickly you bonded with Henry, how you have guided him and loved him since you met him. I couldn't ask for a better partner. I promise to love you for the rest of my life, to always be there for you to come home to, to cheer you on and cheer you up, to be a shoulder for you to lean on. I love you."

"Regina," Robin started before pausing to clear this throat. "Regina, you have been a partner to me in every way possible since I walked into that rehearsal room and I hope I have been one to you. I love how much you bonded with Roland after meeting him and how much he has come to love his Majesty. I know it can be hard to be married to a musician, especially one on tour. But I promise to always talk to you, to always be faithful to you and to always come home to you and our family. I want to dance with you until we no longer can and after that, just sit by your side holding your hand until death do us part."

Will handed the rings over to the justice, who gave the larger band to Regina. She slid it on Robin's left ring finger, repeating the words the justice told her to say. "I choose you, Robin, above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it, I join my life to yours."

Robin took the smaller band and slid it until it rested against her engagement ring. "I choose you, Regina, above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it, I join my life to yours."

"Robin and Regina have exchanged vows and rings," the justice said, "and so by the power invested in me, I declare them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

He pulled her close and dipped her as they kissed. She barely heard their guests cheering or the musicians playing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the kiss. It had been far too long since they had kissed and she didn't want it to end.

Will, though, tapped Robin's shoulder and reminded them that they had a reception to get to. Regina took Robin's hand before they both took their sons by the hand as well. The four ran down the aisle, laughing as their guests tossed confetti in their direction and cheered them on.

There was still the reception to go through, which promised fun and dancing well into the night. Robin and Regina would then say their goodbyes and head to a special suite just for them to enjoy their wedding night in. She was certain they would stay up until dawn consummating their marriage but all of that could wait. For now, she was swept up in a hug with her husband and their sons as they stood in the shadow of the mansion. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Robin's shoulder, eager to spend the rest of her life loving him and being loved by him.

* * *

 **Written for OQ Happy Ending Week, Day 6: AU Happy Ending**


	7. The Wedding Gift

_"Maybe it's not about the happy ending. Maybe it's about the story."-Unknown_

* * *

Weddings were a lot harder than Alice imagined.

Of course, she hadn't had much experiences with weddings. The very first one she had ever attended had been Henry and Ella's in the Enchanted Forest. Her papa had bought her a beautiful blue dress to wear and Margot had brought it to her before escorting her to the glen where Henry and Ella exchanged vows. Alice then spent the night eating, drinking, dancing with Robin and exchanging loving but longing looks with her father. Since she was just a guest and not part of the wedding, she didn't know about all the planning and decisions surrounding it. It just seemed to happen as if by magic.

Now she knew better.

It probably didn't help that she and Robin were the first couple to marry in the United Realms so a lot of focus was on them. Which traditions and customs would they follow? Which would they ignore? Or would they just create their own? Alice wanted the ceremony to reflect who they were as a couple and while she knew Robin wanted the same, she also knew that her fiancée understood the importance of their wedding in the grand scheme of everything. So Robin fussed over every detail while Alice did her best to keep up with her while also keeping her calm.

Not that Alice didn't bring any complications of her own. Worried about bad luck, she was insistent on following every superstition possible. She had nixed a May wedding and insisted on a June one. And she was already doing everything possible to ensure it didn't rain on their wedding day. She also insisted they shop for their dresses separately, no matter how much she had wanted Robin there with her. Robin reluctantly agreed, going dress shopping with her mother, aunt, Snow and Emma. Alice's papa took her another day and she was surprised when Ella, Tiana and Lucy showed up as well. Together, they found the perfect dress for her during a wonderful day out together.

There were some other fun tasks that went along with planning a wedding. Alice had enjoyed sampling cakes as well as selecting the menu for their reception. She also loved selecting the flowers and listening to the music they wanted to play at their wedding. The Good Queen herself—Robin's proud Aunt Regina—had insisted on marrying them in her palace, right where Snow White and Prince Charming had wed. All of those ended up being easy decisions.

Creating their guest list, though, had not been as fun or as easy. Though neither had much by way of immediate family, they did have a large extended one. And it seemed Robin had a connection to almost everyone in the United Realms due to her family. They had struggled to keep the guest list from getting too large before following the example of a royal couple from the outside world—they invited nearly everyone to witness their nuptials before limiting the reception to only 100 close family and friends. While some people were still not happy when they didn't make the list for the reception, they didn't put up too much of a fight since they could still be part of the day.

The only disagreement Alice and Robin truly had about the wedding was over Henry. Both wanted him to stand up for them and a big debate ensured over who got to claim him. In the end, Robin's point that he was _her_ cousin won and she asked Henry to be her Best Man. He happily accepted while Alice asked Tiana to be her Maid of Honor. Her once employer and former queen tearfully accepted, hugging Alice tightly. Alice and Robin decided not to split the rest of their bridal party, instead sharing Ella, Lucy and Roland—the brother Robin had reunited with now that all the realms existed in one place.

Robin's reunion with Roland brought a new complication as the wedding drew closer. She started spending more time with her brother as well as the Merry Men, eager to hear more stories about her father. Alice didn't mind that part—she knew how much Robin regretted not being able to know her father. There were also gaps in her knowledge of her father, not just because there weren't many people who knew him before he came to Storybrooke around but because those who knew him best didn't discuss certain aspects of his life with her. She had confided to Alice that she felt she couldn't ask her family one of the main questions that plagued her because she just knew it was off-limits.

"He was my aunt's soulmate, you know," Robin said one night as they laid out in a field stargazing.

Alice raised her head, frowning in confusion. "Who?"

"My dad," Robin replied, never looking away from the sky. "Tinkerbell used pixie dust and it brought my Aunt Regina to a tavern where my father was, revealing him to be her soulmate. They didn't get together until many years later, though. Yet I was still born during their relationship. So why did my dad have a baby with my mom, his soulmate's sister? Especially when he was madly in love with Aunt Regina, based on what I know?"

Those seemed to be very good and logical questions, even to Alice. "Have you talked to your mum or aunt? Perhaps there's a very good reason why your dad is your dad."

Robin shook her head. "Mom and Aunt Regina either get very vague or change the subject when I bring it up. I'm definitely not getting any answers from them. And Henry won't let me look at the storybook, so I can't get my answers from there. It's this big family secret about me and I'm not allowed to know what it is!"

Anger, frustration and sadness radiated off Robin. Unable to give her the answers she needed, Alice just laid back down and held Robin as she cried. She prayed Robin would one day get the answers she sought.

She came to regret that wish.

Unlike the rest of her family, the Merry Men and Roland had no problems answering Robin's questions once she reconnected with them after the realms were united. She came home after a meeting with them, grabbed a bottle of vodka and locked herself in their bedroom. Alice gave her some space but after a couple hours, she then began pleading with Robin to let her in. Panic gripped her as she feared what her fiancée was doing behind the locked door. Robin wasn't one to push people away when she was upset, so this behavior was certainly troubling to Alice.

At her wits' end, Alice yelled that she was going to pick the lock if Robin hadn't opened the door by the count of ten. She began counting, dread growing in her stomach with each number rattled off without a response from Robin. Desperate, she started counting in halves and when she got to nine and a half, the door finally swung open.

Robin looked awful. Her skin was pale except for the twin red splotches on her cheeks and her puffy eyes. She had thrown her blonde hair into a messy bun but a few strands had come loose and were struck to her face from her tears. She had also changed into her pajamas and taken off her glasses, looking ready to climb into bed and hide away from the rest of the night.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, clutching Robin's clammy hand. "What happened?"

"I finally got my answers," Robin replied bitterly. She walked back to their bed, stumbling a bit before she felt onto it. Lying there, she pushed a book closer to Alice. Read it for yourself."

Alice looked down to find the familiar yellow pages and black words written in elaborate cursive of Henry's storybook on the bed. Her brows knitted in confusion. "He finally let you rea it?"

"Nope," Robin replied, taking another sip from the almost empty vodka bottle. "I stole it to confirm what Little John and Roland told me today."

Alice stared at her in shook, her mouth falling open. Robin let out a wry chuckle. "Relax. I plan on returning it. He'll probably never know it's missing. I am Robin Hood's daughter, after all."

She then let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. Feeling her own heart break, Alice climbed onto the bed and reached out to comfort Robin. Her arms were batted away and Robin pointed to the book. "Read it. Please."

Realizing it was important to robin, Alice picked up the storybook and began reading. She started at the spot where Robin's mother, Zelena, cast a spell to travel back in time to prevent her mother from giving her up and then subsequently giving birth to Regina so she, Zelena, could have everything her sister had gotten. Regina was able to stop her and she took the source of Zelena's magic, locking her up. She did offer her sister a second chance but Zelena balked at it. Instead, Rumpelstiltskin killed her to avenge the death or his son, which she had caused.

He only destroyed her body, not her spirit though. That managed to reopen the portal her time travel spell had created and she found herself in the Enchanted Forest, though not far enough back to destroy Regina. However, she made due with what her situation handed her. Using the magic of the realm, Zelena managed to get her body back and killed Robin Hood's wife Maid Marian, who had been rescued by Emma and Hook after the portal pulled them in as well. Unaware of Marian's true identity, they brought her back to Storybrooke, where Zelena delighted in ruining her sister's blossoming romance with Robin Hood. He chose to try again with his wife and honor his marriage vows, breaking Regina's heart in the process.

Zelena, though, got temporarily sidelined when cursed by the Snow Queen. By the time she was cured, Robin had decided the more honorable thing for him to do was to free "Marian" to find someone to love her the way she deserved while he moved on with Regina. Thinking quickly, Zelena was able to make it look like Marian wasn't cured after all. Regina, now more hero than villain, played right into her hands by insisting Marian's only chance was for her to leave Storybrooke for the Land Without Magic. She knew it was unfair to send Marian out into a strange land alone and she didn't want to separate a mother from her son, so she insisted Robin and Roland needed to go with Marian. Once again, Zelena thwarted her sister's chance at happiness and she relished knowing her sister was alone and miserable in Storybrooke.

She also knew it was only a matter of time before Regina found a way to get Robin Hood back, especially once Rumple returned to Storybrooke with the knowledge of her true identity. There was no doubt in her mind that he would eventually reveal it to Regina so she moved forward with a plan to continue making her sister miserable, one based on years of spying on Regina from Oz. Zelena used Robin's guilt over the fact he didn't love Marian anymore as well as his honor code, knowing he had promised Regina he would move on and give his marriage with Marian another chance, to her advantage. She manipulated him into a physical relationship far sooner than he was ready for and managed to become pregnant by the time Regina showed up to reveal her deception. Robin was devastated and repulsed to learn he had been living—and sleeping—with Zelena while she loved watching him confess to Regina that he was having a baby with her sister. Zelena delighted in the way Regina's world shattered, realizing Zelena would always share the one bond with Robin that Regina never could—sharing a child. She hoped that every time Regina saw her child, it would be another knife in her heart and keep her from ever being truly happy with Robin.

In that moment, Zelena felt she had taken everything from her sister and ensured she would be miserable forever.

Alice let the book fall from her hands as she stared at Robin. The other woman was now sitting with her back against the headboard and had the empty bottle of vodka between her crossed legs. "Yep," she said, still bitter. "My mom raped my dad by tricking him into thinking she was someone else. Looks like we have that in common."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, though the words sounded trite. "It's not the greatest of starts, I know that. But clearly something changed. Your mum loves you and so does your aunt. And they're very close now."

"It's not my mom or my aunt I'm worried about now," Robin replied. "All my life, I've always wondered what it would be like if my dad were around. Would he take me to Father-Daughter dances? Take me camping? Teach me how to use a bow and arrow? I was always so sure that he would love me and we would be really close."

"And now?" Alice asked, looking down at the picture of Robin Hood's and Regina's anguished faces as Zelena smirked triumphantly. Her heart sank into her stomach as she feared what the answer would be.

Tears filled Robin's eyes and she sniffed. "Now I wonder…what if he rejected me? What if he couldn't look at me without thinking about how my mother violated him? Or how I exist just to hurt the woman he loved? What if he hated me?"

Alice put down the book and scooted closer to Robin, wrapping her arm around her fiancée. There was one thing she was certain of, even if she didn't know Robin Hood. "Ever since we've met, you've told me about what a good man your dad was. If that's so, I have no doubt he would've loved you as much as my papa loves me."

Robin started crying again and Alice held her as she sobbed, the two lying together in bed. Once Robin had cried herself to sleep, Alice wrapped them in a blanket but sleep eluded her that night.

The next day, Robin went to confront her mother—both the version in Storybrooke and the one living in California at the same time. Alice offered to go with her but Robin insisted she needed to go by herself. So Alice wasn't sure what was actually said between mother and daughter. All she knew was that Robin had stormed into their apartment, slammed the door behind her and marched right over to their liquor cabinet. As she pulled out a bottle of whiskey, she declared that both Zelenas were no longer invited to their wedding. She then started to drink the whiskey straight from the bottle, so Alice decided not to ask any questions. Robin would talk when she was ready.

It was no surprise when Regina came to their apartment the following day. Alice sat beside her Robin as she talked with her aunt. Based on her tone and body language, it seemed Robin was hearing the things she probably had wanted to hear from her mother and Alice figured neither Zelena had said. Regina's own eyes filled with tears as she spoke about what had been done to Robin Hood. "It's unforgiveable," she said.

"But you've forgiven her," Robin said, frowning. "After all, you and my mom are really close now."

Regina was quiet for a few moments, eyes downcast as she tried to gather her thoughts. "No, I haven't really forgiven her for what she did to Robin. But she's my only sister so I guess I've pushed it deep down in order for us to get along. We don't talk about it."

"I don't get it, Aunt Regina," Robin said, angry and confused. "How can you be so close to someone who violated the person you loved? How can you just…forget about it and not think about how she hurt him every time you see her?"

Something flashed in the Queen's eyes. It was brief but Alice caught it, even though she knew Robin hadn't. The flash, though, made Alice understand Regina in a new way, but she didn't voice it. There would be another time and place for that.

"I'm not saying your mother and I have the perfect relationship. There's probably a lot we need to hash out in an intense session with Dr. Hopper but I'm not here to talk about your mother. I'm here to talk about your dad," Regina told Robin. "What do you want to know?"

Robin hesitated for a moment before asking in a meek voice: "Did…did he love me? Or did I just remind me of what my mom did to him?"

Her expression softening, Regina scooted closer to Robin to take her hands. "Your father loved you very, very much. True, the circumstances were awful but he was overjoyed to become a father again."

"He was?" Robin asked, voice thick with emotion and tinged with hope.

Regina nodded, brushing some stray hairs from her niece's forehead. "Your father would be so proud of the woman you've become. I'm sorry you never got to know him."

"Me too," Robin replied. She leaned forward and hugged her aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Regina."

Regina left shortly after that. Alice made Robin some tea before cuddling with her on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better now that I know my dad loved me," Robin answered. She grew melancholy as she ran her finger along the teacup's rim. "I still wish he was here to walk me down the aisle like your papa is going to do for you."

Guilt washed over Alice and she frowned. "I don't have to have him walk me down the aisle. I can go down by myself."

Robin shook her head, caressing Alice's face. "I know how much you want your papa to give you away. You should have that moment with him."

"Well, then, maybe Henry or Roland can walk you down the aisle," Alice suggested, wanting Robin to have the full wedding experience just like her.

"It won't be the same," Robin sighed. She then shrugged. "Besides, one of us needs to be waiting at the end of the aisle. I am going to love watching you come down the aisle to me."

She then laid her head on Alice's shoulder, ending the conversation. But an idea began to grow in Alice's mind and she smiled, finding the perfect wedding gift for the woman she loved.

* * *

Despite being named queen, Regina preferred to continue to work in her office in Storybrooke's city hall. It still looked the same, done in blacks and whites with the couch facing the fireplace and the long table complete with a basket of apples on it. The only changes she had made was to add more photographs, all depicting the people she loved. Henry, Ella and Lucy smiled at her from one picture while Margot and Alice beamed in another. She had one of herself and a grown-up Roland, which was placed right next to a photograph of her and her Robin.

Every since Roland had returned and Margot had discovered the truth about her conception, Regina had been thinking more and more about the man she still loved despite having lost him. She missed him even more now, wishing he were here to help guide his daughter as she struggled with the truth. He would know what to say and how to say it, able to soothe her in a way neither Regina nor Zelena could.

Thinking of her sister made Regina sigh. She hadn't lied when she admitted to Margot that she had never forgiving Zelena for what she had done to Robin Hood. And when she had said that it was something she kept pushing down in order to keep the peace with her sister. But talking about what had happened brought the anger and resentment back to the surface, so Regina was keeping her distance from her sister until she could squash it down again.

Perhaps it was time to finally work through her issues with Zelena rather than ignore them.

Someone knocked on the door to her office and Regina straightened up, pretending she hadn't just been staring at Robin's picture longingly and had rather been working. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Drizella appeared there, dressed in a crisp black skirt suit. After Regina had brought all the realms to Storybrooke, Drizella had sought her out and offered to be her assistant—she had the experience and she felt she owed it to Regina to help her after everything she had done for the Tremaine sisters. Regina had been more than happy to give her a job and had so far been pleased with Drizella's performance.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty," she said, "but Alice Jones is here to see you. I know she doesn't have an appointment…"

Regina smiled. "That's fine. Send her in."

Drizella nodded, turning around. "You can come in, Alice."

"Thank you," Alice said, walking into the office. She paused, looking around at the room with a smile. "I've never been here before. It's nice."

Regina chuckled before motioning to the couch. "Why don't we sit over there?"

Alice nodded and followed Regina over to the black couch. They sat down next to each other and Regina reached out, taking the younger woman's hand. "Is everything okay with Margot? I know she's trying to process a lot right now…"

"She's doing well given the circumstances," Alice replied, looking a bit sad. "I wish there was a way I could take the pain away from her."

"I know. I feel the same way," Regina replied softly.

Alice nodded, tucking some hair behind her ears as she moved closer to Regina. "Robin has talked about how much she wished she could've known her father from the moment we met. And I know she would love to have him walk her down the aisle."

"He would've loved to have walked her down the aisle," Regina said, a sadness falling over her as she thought of how Robin would've beamed as he escorted his daughter to the woman she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Maybe there's still a way he can?" Alice asked, looking uncertain.

Regina straightened up, growing serious. "He's dead, Alice."

"I know that but I also know that a lot of people seem to have come back from the dead. And if anyone can do it, certainly you can. You're one of the most powerful witches in all the realms, if not the most powerful," Alice protested, pleading with Regina with her big blue eyes.

It broke Regina's heart but she knew she couldn't do it. "I'm sorry, Alice. Don't you think if I could bring Robin back, I would've done it already?"

The younger woman grew silent, her eyes studying Regina. She then said: "You feel guilty."

"Pardon?" Regina practically barked, her tone indignant. While there were many things Regina felt guilty about, she wasn't sure what it had to do with this situation.

"It's why you haven't really had it out with Zelena about what happened to Robin Hood," Alice continued, ignoring Regina's tone. "Because you also blame yourself for it. You feel Robin wouldn't have been targeted if he wasn't your soulmate and that his relationship with you ultimately led to his death."

Regina stared at Alice, blinking a few times. She had voiced nearly all the reasons Regina felt guilty whenever she thought of Robin. It was ultimately her fault. Had she not entered Robin's life, he would still be alive and raising Roland, though they may not have had his daughter. Yet he wouldn't have had the trauma of losing Marian all over again…

"And that's why you haven't really brought him back," Alice continued. "You're worried that he'll realize you're not worth all the stress and pain and death and will leave you. But if you two are the epic love story everyone seems convinced you are, he won't care about that. He'll consider it all worth it for the chance to love you. That's how I feel about Robin and how she feels about me."

Smiling fondly, Regina reached out and took her hand. "You're pretty wise, you know that?"

"My papa tells me that all the time," Alice replied, beaming. "I guess he's right."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I can't bring people back from the dead, Alice. Maybe Roland could walk Margot down the aisle?" she suggested, feeling bad.

Alice's face fell and she shook her head. "I already suggested him and Henry. She said she'll just wait for me at the end of the aisle if she can't get her Papa to walk her down the aisle."

"No matter what, I'm sure she'll be happy with the day. The important thing is that she is marrying you, not anything else about the day," Regina said, brushing some hair from Alice's face.

Taking Regina's hand, Alice gazed at her with an earnest expression. "I know. But giving her her Papa would be the greatest wedding gift ever. Please?"

Regina felt her resolve crumble and she sighed. "Okay, I'll give it a try. But please don't get your hopes up. It most likely won't work."

"I won't," Alice promised but the way her eyes lit up told Regina they were already raised. She hugged the queen. "Thank you so much."

Alice stood and bid Regina goodbye before bouncing out of the room. Regina slouched down on the couch, worried she was bound to disappoint both Alice and Robin.

There was no way she could bring Robin back from the dead.

* * *

Regina leaned against the balcony as she looked over the united realms. A soft summer breeze blew through and she closed her eyes, imagining it was Robin caressing her skin instead. She missed him even more now and she felt like her heart was going to break all over again. Alice meant well and wanted to make the woman she loved happy, but she just reminded Regina of how many times she had failed both Robins. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her bedroom and drown herself in Rocky Road ice cream but she had more self-control than that.

And several kingdoms to run.

"Mom?" Henry asked, approaching her. He leaned against the railing as he frowned at her. "Are you okay?"

She forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Henry. Just wanted to enjoy the night air for a bit."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Try again. You've been distracted all throughout dinner. You didn't even respond when Lucy told you she made the student council at school."

"She did?" Regina asked, pride filling her. "Oh, I should go inside and congratulate her."

"Mom, stop," Henry said, gently stopping her. He slouched down a bit to look her in her eyes. "What's going on? Is it everything with Zelena and Robin and Margot?"

She sighed, nodding. "Alice came to me today and asked me to bring Robin back so he could walk Margot down the aisle."

Henry nodded. "What did you tell her?"

"I was weak and I told her I would at least look into possibly doing it," she admitted, "but I warned her there was no way to bring him back. I told her that if there was, I would've found it already."

"What did she say?" he asked.

She grew quiet before softly saying: "She pretty much said I hadn't really tried because I was guilty over my role in messing up Robin's life and I didn't want him to come back for more pain."

Henry leaned against the balcony, looking pensive. "She's pretty astute, isn't she?"

"Come on, Henry," she replied, leaning against the balcony again. "I can't bring Robin back. That's why I haven't done it. Remember when you found me using a locator spell? You were right to tell me to stop—that I wasn't going to find Robin because there was nothing to find."

He didn't respond for a bit and she was ready to declare the conversation over when he said softly: "I regret not encouraging you to find Robin."

She frowned as turned to face him. "You were right. I needed to move on."

"You needed to grieve," he corrected, "but I didn't realize that either. I was worried about you. While I knew you weren't going to turn evil, I did worry you would obsess over a way to bring back Robin. I forced you to move on without grieving and stole any hope trying to find a way to bring him back may have given you."

"No, you gave me hope when I needed. You gave me the hope that Robin's soul wasn't obliterated and that I could see him again," she replied, taking his hand. "And me obsessing over him wasn't going to do anyone any good."

He didn't look convinced. "That's what I told myself at the time. But ever since Robin came back from the Wish Realm, I've wondered if I did the right thing or if I maybe kept you from finding your Robin. I looked for him sometimes. On my journeys, I mean."

She gave him a soft smile. "But you didn't find him. And I think by now the fact that Wish Robin came back isn't anything surprising. It was apparently real the whole time."

"Yeah," he said, "but at the same time, Robin was alive there. My dad was still dead. There's no Wish Realm version of him. But Robin was alive. That had to mean something."

"It did mean something, just not what we wanted it to mean," she replied, taking both his hands now. "You did nothing wrong, Henry. Okay?"

He took a deep breath. "It might take a while for me to believe that. But right now, I'm not going to let you give up again. You should try to get Robin back."

A lump formed in her throat. "He's gone, baby. He told me that himself in my dream."

"You mean the dream where he gave you a feather…that you were holding when you woke up?" Henry asked, looking a bit too smug for her liking.

At the same time, though, he was speaking the truth. Robin had given her a feather in her dream and she had woken up holding it. It gave her hope that he wasn't completely gone, that he was out there waiting for her to join him.

Or perhaps he was waiting for her to find a way for him to rejoin her.

"There it is," Henry said, triumphantly. "I can see the light in your eyes. You're starting to think it might be possible to bring him back."

She smiled though she knew she still had to be cautious. "The key word there is still might. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

He nodded, taking her hands again. "I get it, Mom. And I won't tell anyone else what you're doing. Not even Ella and Lucy. But I have faith that you'll find what you need. After all, you now have the knowledge of all the realms at your fingertips."

Turning from her, Henry swept his hand over the view the balcony provided. Regina gazed out at all the different realms now sharing the same space in their little corner in Maine and realized how much was truly out there for her. He was right—she had so much more information available to her now. Perhaps her answer lay in some dusty library out there.

Perhaps Margot could walk down the aisle with her Papa after all.

* * *

For the next week, Regina did her best to juggle her duties as the Good Queen and her quest to find something that might help her bring back Robin. Everyone was accommodating when she showed up at various libraries and other places that might contain anything useful, even though she was vague about what she was looking for. She knew how fast gossip could spread, even amongst several realms. If word got back to her loved ones about what she was doing, it could not only build up a false hope in Margot but it could worry the rest of her family. She knew they wouldn't worry about her turning dark again but they would be concerned as what she wanted to do did skirt the boundaries between light and dark magic.

There didn't appear to be one single spell or potion, though, that she could use to raise the dead. Disappointment flooded her as she continued fruitless search after fruitless search, even though she had gone in with low expectations. She had still hoped to find something and she would jot down bits and pieces that looked promising in the notebook Henry had given her for her research.

One night, halfway though her second week of research, Regina looked over everything she had collected so far and sipped some wine. It then dawned on her that she wasn't going to find one solution—she was going to have to make one of her own. Zelena after all had been able to come up with a spell to turn back time; why couldn't she come up with a spell to bring Robin back to life? She had a lot of information—if she put it all together, she might just be able to do that.

The following morning, she began to collect the ingredients she needed. Drizella helped her and while she never asked what Regina was doing, the queen knew her assistant suspected she was brewing some sort of enchantment. She trusted Drizella's discretion, though, and continued to accept her assistance as well as Henry's. Regina also ended up confessing her plan to her other half, who now resided in the Winter Palace with her version of Robin. It had happened because she had needed some of Wish Robin's blood for the spell and Queenie (as Regina had dubbed her in her mind) had been reluctant to share it until Regina told her specifically what it was for. Once she had her answer, Wish Robin had let her prick his finger and collect some blood for Regina.

"To be honest, I'm surprised it took you this long to try to get your Robin back," Queenie said, handing the capped vial over to Regina. "I hope this works."

Regina tucked the vial into her bag and nodded. "Thank you. I may need your help when I cast the spell. It's going to require a lot of magic."

"Just name the time and place and I'll be there," Queenie promised. She then stepped back, wrapping her arm around her Robin as he did the same. "Good luck, Regina."

After thanking them one last time, Regina hurried to find Tiny. With all the realms in one spots, magic beans weren't the precious commodities they used to be but they still had other purposes. Her spell was going to need one so she could open a portal to the only realm her curse couldn't bring to Storybrooke—the Realm of the Dead. Though he didn't know the exact reason why she needed a bean, Tiny happily gave her one for free and sent her on her way.

When she returned to her palace, she was surprised to find Zelena waiting there for her. She frowned when she noticed her sister was reading something and her heart sank when she realized it was her notebook. Anger then filled her as she snapped: "That's private!"

Zelena didn't look ashamed when she raised her head. Instead, she looked just as angry as Regina. "I'm hoping I'm wrong but this seems to be a spell to bring someone back from the dead."

"It's none of your business," Regina replied, hurrying over and closing the notebook. "That's what it is."

"You're trying to bring Robin Hood back, aren't you?" her sister asked.

Regina held her head high. "And what if I am?"

"Did Margot ask you to do this? Is this to get back at me?" Hurt filled Zelena's eyes though the fire of her anger still flickered in their blue depths.

Her sister had made good progress over the years to stop being the jealous wicked witch she once was and to embrace all the good she had in her life. Regina, though, had to keep reminding herself that the Zelena here was not yet that person. This one was on her way to being that person but she still sometimes only thought of herself and acted as if the whole world was out to get her.

"Not everything is about you, Zelena," she replied with a sigh. "I love my family and you all make me happier than I ever thought possible. But remember what I told you back in that hospital cell after I decided I didn't want Isaac to write you out of existence? Robin was part of my world and I would really like him to be part of it again."

The truth of her words struck her. Yes, she had started doing this for Margot's sake but it really was also for her own as well. She wanted her Robin by her side, wanted to talk to him and get his counsel when she needed it. And she wanted his strong arms around her at night as well as his kisses in the morning.

Perhaps she could finally have it all.

Zelena, though, didn't look convinced. She stepped closer to Regina. "Tell me this has nothing to do with my daughter."

Unable to do that, Regina looked away and she heard Zelena's sharp intake of breath. "So Margot did ask you to do this."

"No," Regina replied, looking back at her sister. "Alice did. The reason Margot decided not to have anyone escort her down the aisle is because she wants her father to do it. So Alice asked me to try to bring Robin back."

"And I'm to think that the fact my daughter is angry with me and not talking to me at the same time is just coincidence?" Zelena asked, crossing her arms.

Regina sighed. "It's probably not but I don't think Alice is trying to bring back one parent to replace another. She's just trying to find a way to make the woman she loves happy."

"But you still didn't think that maybe you should talk to me before going through with this plan? Despite what you may think, Regina, this does affect me. You're bringing back the father of my child…or trying to, at least. Don't I deserve a head's up?" Zelena looked hurt and she shrank back from Regina.

"Perhaps if Margot was still a child, but she's not," Regina pointed out.

Zelena's face started to turn as red as her hair. "You're forgetting that there's two of them. I'm still raising Robin, who is a child. Remember? The whole reason most of us still call her Margot."

Regina grimaced, feeling guilty that she forgot about the younger version of her niece. "I'm sorry, Zelena. I just didn't know if this would work so I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, so I limited who knew. But I should've told you."

"Yeah, you should've," Zelena snapped at her. "This is going to change everything."

Regina knew that was true. For the most part, Zelena had had complete autonomy in raising her daughter and now she was going to have to figure out how to co-parent. Tilting her head, she studied her sister. "This isn't a case of you versus Robin Hood, Zelena."

Zelena glared at her. "Isn't it? She's going to choose him over me, I just know it. I'm going to lose my daughter and it's all your fault."

"You're not going to lose Robin if I bring her father back." Regina stepped closer to her sister. "Do you know why Margot's mad at you?"

"Yes," Zelena snapped. "It's because Little John's mouth is as big as his stomach."

Regina frowned, shaking her head. "It's not because she learned the truth, Zelena. And to be honest, we probably should've told her a long time ago. She did have the right to know. After all, we've never hidden the fact that I was the one in a relationship with her father, not you. She had to have wondered how her father became her father when he was with her aunt."

Zelena didn't respond at first though she remained sour. Her tone was petulant as she asked: "Then why is she mad at me, if you're so smart?"

"For starters, because she never got to know her father and was worried that he didn't love her because of how she was conceived. If I succeed, this will give Robin a chance to get to know her father and so when the time comes to tell her the truth—and this time, we will do that—he'll be there and she will know that he loves her," Regina said.

It looked like it was starting to sway Zelena as she lowered her arms and the fire in her eyes died down. Sensing her wall coming down, Regina decided to lay some more truth on her sister.

"She's also upset because of your attitude. Yes, she's mad at what you did but she's even more upset that you're not sorry for it," she added.

"Sorry for it? How can I be sorry for something that brought me the greatest joy in my life? I won't apologize for having her," Zelena said, defenses going back up as she narrowed her eyes. "I would make the same choices to have my daughter. Wouldn't you do the same to have Henry?"

Her words reminded Regina of Never Land, when she had been tied up with Emma and Snow—bound by what was supposed to be their own regrets. She had broken free because she had none—everything she had done had brought her to Henry, so she would never change them. But there was one thing she now understood that she didn't think Zelena did just yet. "Regret is not the same as remorse. No, I wouldn't go back and change my decisions…but I feel horrible about the pain and destruction I caused because of them and have being trying to make amends for them for years."

Zelena's stance softened and Regina knew she was getting through to her. She inched closer, placing a hand on one of her sister's arms. "Margot doesn't want you to say you regret having her or wish you didn't. She just wants to know that you feel bad for hurting her father and for hurting me. She wants to know that you're the good person she believes you are."

"I am sorry for hurting you," Zelena said softly. "Looking back, I did become a mother for all the wrong reasons. All I wanted was to see the pain in your eyes and I wanted to be able to rub it in your face. How can I tell my daughter that?"

"It's going to be hard," Regina acknowledged, "but it's going to be honest and real. That's what's going to save your relationship with her. And it will prepare you for when we have to tell her younger self."

"But what happens if you succeed and bring her father back?" Zelena asked, fear in her eyes as she glanced back at the notebook.

That was territory Regina knew all too well and she smiled as she now wrapped her arm around her sister. "Well, that's going to vary based on who we're talking about. Margot will probably want to spend a lot of time with him in order to get to know the real him, not the one from all the stories we've told her, and to establish a bond with him. But that won't make the bond she has with you any less special. After a while, once she's used to having her father around, things won't go back to the way they used to be but you'll find a new normal.

"As for Robin, you're going to have to talk to her father and figure out a custody agreement that allows you both to be a parent to her. It's not going to be easy but if Emma Swan and I could figure out how to share Henry, I'm sure you can figure out how to share her with Robin Hood," Regina finished.

A smile tugged on Zelena's lips. "I suppose you're right."

"I am the queen after all," Regina said, teasing her sister.

Zelena laughed before glancing at the notebook again. She grew serious. "The spell you're creating will require a lot of magic."

"I'm aware," Regina replied softly. "My other half has already agreed to help."

"Good," Zelena said. "I will too."

Regina gaped at her sister, caught off-guard by her offer. While it seemed that Zelena was coming around to her plan to bring back Robin, she hadn't expected her to offer to help. "You will?"

Zelena nodded. "Robin deserves to know her father and you do deserve to have Robin back in your world."

"Thank you," Regina said, hugging her. "That means a lot."

Her sister pulled back and took a deep breath. "I'll leave you to your work. You know where to find me if you need me."

Regina assured her that she did and she watched as Zelena crossed the room toward the door. She grabbed the handle but paused, releasing it after a moment or two. Turning back, she then said: "I really am sorry about hurting you all those years ago, Regina. And I'm sorry that I used Robin Hood as nothing more than a pawn in my schemes. He was a good and honorable man who did not deserve all the pain I inflicted on him."

A lump formed in Regina's throat at her sister's words. They were everything she had wanted to hear for years and now that she had heard them, it felt good. She nodded, though she said: "I still can't forgive you for what you did. You took away precious time I could've had with him and Roland."

"I know," Zelena said quietly.

"But thank you for what you said. I do believe you are remorseful," she added, stressing the last word. Zelena gave her a soft smile before finally leaving the room.

Regina sank down in her chair and a lightness filled her chest. She smiled as she picked up her notebook. Zelena had cost her time with Robin but was now willing to help her get even more time with him.

Hope really was a powerful feeling.

* * *

Once Regina had gathered all the ingredients needed for her spell, she set a day to cast it and started to invite every person with magic she trusted. Though most were cautious about agreeing to bring someone back from the dead, all did so in the end—even the Blue Fairy, once she reviewed the spell to confirm it was not dark magic. Regina then asked both Henrys to be there just in case something happened and they needed to intervene. Both agreed.

Regina chose to perform the spell in a secluded area of her palace. It gave them plenty of room for the other enchantresses to spread out and kept them away from prying eyes. "Besides, it has good energy," she told Older Henry as he helped her set up a bed in the middle of the room.

"Did you really just say that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, feeling like a stone settled in her stomach. "I'm not taking any chances. This is too important."

He softened and hugged her. "I know, Mom. And I believe it'll work out for you."

The door opened and the younger Henry entered, holding a smoking silver chalice. His nose was crinkled in disgust as he held it far away from him. "Is this supposed to be doing this?"

"Yes," Regina replied, pleased to see the smoke. She took the chalice from him. "Thank you."

"No one has to drink that, right?" he asked. "You're just going to, like, sprinkle it on the bed so Robin can appear?"

She chuckled. "I have to drink it and then I'm going to lie on the bed."

"What?" Both Henrys stared at her, shocked and now worried.

She sighed, setting the chalice down. Part of her had hoped she wouldn't have to reveal everything about the spell until it was cast but she realized it was unfair to her sons to continue to be so vague. They deserved to know all the risks. She took their hands as she began to explain:

"For the spell to work, I need to anchor Robin's spirit to someone who is alive. It's not a swap, so I'm not sacrificing my life to his. I'm just binding our souls together. As long as I live, so will he…if this works," she said.

"Will it hurt?" Younger Henry asked, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted. "This is a brand new spell. There may be some pain and I trust you two to know when to step in."

Realization filled Older Henry's eyes. "That's what you meant by us possibly needing to intervene. We have to make sure it doesn't go too far and really hurts you…or worse."

She hugged them close, comforting them as much as she drew comfort from them. "Yes. I have no intention of dying. Robin wouldn't want me to sacrifice myself for him. So if you think it's getting too dangerous, you stop the others. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom," they both said solemnly.

"I can help too," Drizella said, entering the room. "I have some experience with magic, after all."

Regina frowned as she stepped closer to the younger woman. "How did you know I was performing the spell today and here?"

Drizella smirked as she shrugged. "Assistants know everything."

"And you're here to assist?" Older Henry asked.

Her smirk fell away as she straightened up a bit. "I'm here to chaperone, actually."

"Who?" Regina asked, confused.

"Me." Anastasia stepped into the room. Her brown hair was braided and she wore a navy dress over black leggings and brown boots. She tugged at the hem of her dress, looking nervous.

She looked up at Regina. "Drizzy mentioned you were asking a lot of magic users for help with a spell. I want to help."

"She won't get hurt, right?" Drizella asked, concern in her brown eyes as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"There is a very small chance of harm coming to her," Regina answered honestly. "If you need to pull her out, do so. The others will be able to adjust."

Drizella nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you."

Regina clapped her hands. "Okay, let's finish getting everything ready before the others show up."

* * *

Anastasia was placed between Emma and Blue once everyone arrived, forming a circle. Queenie took the lead on Regina's behalf, instructing everyone what to do as Mal crushed up the magic bean. It was handed to Drizella, who carefully spread it between the witches to create a barrier.

"Are you ready, Regina?" Queenie asked, holding the still smoking chalice.

Regina nodded, taking the chalice. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," her other half said before taking her place in the circle again.

Regina approached the bed, pulling a vial from her pocket. It contained the blood she had collected from the Wish Realm's Robin as well as samples Henry had managed to get from Roland, Margot and Little Robin. She set it down on the bed before sitting on the edge. Everyone watched as she downed the concoction smoking in the chalice, almost gagging as it tasted like rotten eggs. She managed to choke it down before nodding at Queenie, who began chanting the incantation. As the others joined in, Regina laid down on the bed and waited to see if the spell would work.

Warmth filled her veins like after drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter night while curled up next to the fire. She didn't allow herself to relax, though, as she was certain something worse was bound to come along. After all, it couldn't be so easy to raise the dead—otherwise someone else would've figured it out already.

Light flickered in her peripheral vision. She turned her head to see a golden glow form a circle around her—the magic bean opening the portal. Her heart skipped a beat at the realization and she watched as the light slowly turned into the ring of fire that usually formed when a portal opened. They were one step closer to success.

Her joy was short lived as the pleasant warmth coursing through her grew hotter until it felt like fire as well. She gasped as she fought the urge to claw her own skin off to get relief, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist as she forced herself to lie still. It was only a temporary discomfort, she told herself, and it would all be worth it.

Beads of sweat rolled down her face as the ring of fire rose from the floor. It headed toward the ceiling, sounding like a terrible thunderstorm raged around her. She no longer could hear the witches as they chanted and Regina felt alone.

A white light filled her vision and for a few brief moments, everything stopped. No sounds, no other sights, no pain. It felt as if she was floating and Regina briefly wondered if she had died. Had she underestimated how much pain she was really in? Were the Henrys and Drizella unable to intervene on time?

The moments ended with a deafening roar. Something punched Regina in the gut and she gasped as her body rose up from the bed. Darkness overcame the white light and it felt as if she were falling backwards. As she let out another breath, the darkness swallowed her and she felt nothing.

* * *

Pain.

It was the first thing Regina felt as consciousness returned to her. Her whole body felt sore, almost like it did after Zelena had thrown her into the clock tower. It had been a long time since Regina had been in any type of fight, so she felt every ache even more. At least she was lying on a soft, comfortable mattress and wrapped in a warm blanket.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. Though it felt stiff and sent a jolt of pain down her neck, she turned her head to see her bedroom around her. It was dark except for the soft glow cast by the fire burning in her fireplace. She knew she had painkillers in her bathroom and started to sit up to begin what was sure to be a slow journey to her medicine cabinet.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder and gently pushed her to lie back down. "You need to rest," a familiar voice said. "Your body has been through quite the ordeal."

"Robin?" A lump formed in her throat as she slowly turned her head to look at her bedmate. He looked just as he had when she last saw him—thick blonde hair cut short, especially at the sides, and graying at his temples. The color matched the stubble covering his cheeks and forming a mustache right over his lips. She raised a shaky hand to brush her thumb over them, feeling how warm they were as well as assuring herself he was truly breathing.

Even in the dim lighting, she could see how his blue eyes shone as he kissed her thumb. He then moved her hand to his chest so she could feel his beating heart. A sob made it past the lump in her throat and tears poured down her cheeks. "The spell worked."

"It did," he confirmed. "You brought me back from death."

Letting out a laugh, Regina pulled him down until their lips met. He held her close, cupping the back of her head as he kissed her back. She felt whole and it sent tingles down her spine, just like she remembered. This was her Robin, safe once again in her arms. She nibbled on his lower lip and he opened up for her, letting her deepen the kiss.

They lay together, exchanging languid, open-mouthed kisses until the pain in Regina's neck grew too much to ignore. She pulled away from Robin with a whimper and laid back on the pillow. He brushed some hair from her shoulder, asking: "What do you need, love?"

"Painkillers," she groaned. "They're in the bathroom."

"Okay. You wait right here. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed. She heard him pad across the room and closed her eyes, knowing relief would come soon.

Regina felt the bed dip and she opened her eyes to see him placing a glass of water on her nightstand. He placed two pills in her hand before helping her sit up so she could swallow the pills down with some water. Robin, being her Robin, insisted she drink the whole glass before he let her lay back down.

He then laid down next to her again, rolling onto his side as he rubbed her arm. "Now try to stay still. It'll take some time for those to kick in…unless that changed as well while I was gone."

Though his tone was light and almost joking, she frowned as she looked at him. "You must be so confused. What do you know?"

"Emma told me that you cast a different kind of curse to unite all the realms here in Storybrooke," he said. "And that the people chose you to be their queen…Your Majesty."

She chuckled. "You never called me that before. I see no reason for you to start now."

"As milady wishes," he said before his smile dropped. "I am a bit confused as to why there are two of some people, like yourself. And Henry. And why is one older than the other?"

"It's a long story," she replied with a sigh.

He shrugged, smirking at her. "We have plenty of time. Go on."

"We do, don't we?" The realization filled her with joy and a renewed energy. "So the story starts with Henry running away to New York, determined to destroy magic for good…"

By the time she was done, the painkillers had kicked in and it no longer hurt as much to move. She curled up next to Robin, using his chest as a pillow. His heart beat under her, each one a reminder he was actually there with her, and he carded his fingers through her hair as he processed everything.

"Sounds like you had quite a few adventures since my…incident," he said, clearly as reluctant as she to say the word _death_.

She nodded. "I certainly did."

"So the Evil Queen is now her own entity?" he asked.

"Yes, but she's not entirely evil," she replied. "I took back some of her darkness and gave her some of my light. While we're not the same, we're both more gray than black and white."

He nodded. "And she's with a version of me from the Wish Realm?"

"Yes. He's a bit…rougher than you. Darker. He never developed your honor code and was only stealing for himself," she explained. "He was a better fit for her. And they're slowly making each other better, though both still have dark edges to them."

"Well, it'll be interesting to meet him," Robin replied, letting out a soft chuckle.

She chuckled as well. "Anything else?"

"Let me see," he mused. "The older Henry is the one I knew…or know. He's now married with a daughter."

"Right," she said.

"Younger Henry is from the Wish Realm but you've adopted him as your own."

She grinned. "No matter what, I'm always his mother."

"Yes, you are." He kissed her forehead. "There are two Hooks—one is married to Emma and they have a daughter. He's the one I remember. The other is from the Wish Realm and has an adult daughter named Alice."

"Right," she replied, feeling a little guilty at the mention of Alice. She hadn't mentioned that Alice was to marry his daughter yet. She wanted to ease him into that piece of news.

"Are there two of Zelena as well?" he asked, voice low.

She nodded. "But only one is here in the United Realms. The other Zelena is married and living in California. She gave up her magic, giving it to the Zelena here."

"Who gave up hers in the fight against the Black Fairy," he said. "So is the other Zelena from the Wish Realm?"

"No. Gothel's curse also sent us back in time, so there's something of a temporal paradox going on," she explained.

He frowned as his brow furrowed. "A temporal what?"

She shook her head. "It's just that while there are two Zelenas, one is just an older version of the other. And clear across the country."

"Okay," he said. He paused before asking: "What about my daughter?"

Regina reached out, lacing her fingers with his. "Zelena named her Robin and there's two of her as well."

"Because of that temporal whatever it's called?" he asked, looking a bit wary.

She nodded. "There's one Robin who is almost six years old while the other is twenty years older. She usually goes by Margot, her cursed name, to avoid too much confusion."

"Margot is a pretty name," he replied, rolling onto his back. He tucked both hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling. "It's strange to think I now have two daughters. And I've missed so much with both of them. I wouldn't blame Margot if she wants nothing to do with me…"

Regina sat up, determined to stop that train of thought. "She idolizes you. They both do, but especially Margot. We all told her stories about you and kept your memory alive for her. Her greatest wish has always been to have you in her life."

His jaw tensed up and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse. She knew from his tone that he was fighting back tears. "Really?"

"Really," she assured him, taking his hand. "She took up your mantle for a while, calling herself Robin Hood and going around trying to help people. And you should see her with a bow."

Robin rolled over as tears spilled down his cheeks. She held him as he cried for the daughter he didn't get to see grow up but also out of pride for the woman she became. Regina rocked him, promising him that he now had a chance to have a relationship with her as well as see another version of her grow up. Once his sobs subsided, he kissed her—his tears salty on her lips—before whispering: "Thank you so much for this second chance."

"It was only fair," she whispered back. "You gave me mine."

He smiled, raising his hand to cup her cheek as he brushed her skin with his thumb. "And now we have one of our own."

Guilt hit Regina and she pulled away from him. "Are you sure you want to stay with me? After all, I've only ever brought pain and suffering to your life. I'm the reason you didn't get to raise your children. You've lost so much because of me."

Robin sat up and reached around to gently guide her face back toward him. He was frowning and there was a fire in his eyes. "I have gained so much more because of you. You brought love back into my life and brought me immense joy and have lit up my life. Pain is a fact of life, Regina, and I have experience no more and no less since meeting you. Loving you has made it more bearable because I know I have you, no matter what. I love you, Regina, and you are once again my future."

Tears blurred her vision and her heart swelled as she kissed him. He held her close, easing her back down until they were lying down again. Every time she started to pull away, he would follow her and capture her lips again. It reminded her of the time early in their relationship when they had been reluctant to part as they kissed in Granny's hallway. She smiled against his lips as she leaned back into his kisses.

Robin broke the kiss and brushed away a few stray tears. He smiled at her. "Are we done with talk of me leaving you? Or you push me away?"

She let out a soft chuckle, nodding. Taking a deep breath, she said: "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too. Now, let's get some more sleep," he said, guiding her head to rest on his chest. She laughed but let her eyes close, warm and loved in his arms as she felt back to sleep.

* * *

It took a few days for Regina to fully recover from the spell. She kept mostly to her room where Robin happily took care of her as both Henrys covered for her, claiming she had a cold. Several physicians, nurses and healers tried then to help her but Young Henry managed to keep them from bothering her and Robin. They were able to reconnect in their own little bubble, reacquainting themselves with each other and re-establishing their relationship before letting the others know about Robin's return. Then it would be about him reconnected with everyone else—the Henrys, Roland, Margot, Little Robin, the Merry Men…the list went on. So Regina was grateful for the time they had just to themselves.

But she had to let everyone know Robin was back. Once she was strong enough, Regina asked Older Henry to arrange a family dinner at Granny's. He happily did so though he joked: "I told everyone there's some big news so now I'm pretty sure they all think Ella's pregnant."

"Well, I'll owe her an apology for any awkward questions she gets asked," Regina assured her son before hugging him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Anything for you," he told her. He then pulled away and held out his hand to Robin. "And you."

Robin took his hand but pulled him in for a hug. "I look forward to meeting your family, Henry."

Henry chuckled. "You may regret that. I'm sure Lucy will have a thousand questions for Robin Hood."

"Which I'll be happy to answer," Robin replied, beaming. His eyes sparkled and an air of excitement surrounded him, making Regina feel giddy as well.

The feeling surrounded them still as she drove them to Granny's. Robin watched the scenery with wide eyes, taking in all the realms now united in Storybrooke. "This is amazing."

"I know," she replied, feeling a sense of pride. "It's so thrilling to travel all the different realms. I can't wait to show you all of them."

He turned from the window, taking her hand and kissing it. "I can't wait for all the adventures we're going to experience."

"Neither can I," she replied, her smile growing wider as she entered the main part of Storybrooke.

She parked next to Granny's and took Robin's hand as soon as he got out of the car. He had been surprised to find she had saved all his clothing but was glad to put them back on. Standing there in his jeans, gray hoodie, leather jacket and blue scarf, it was almost as if he hadn't been gone at all.

The bell over Granny's door announced their arrival but hardly anyone looked up. Only Queenie and her Robin did, with her smirking at Regina and giving her a wave. He appraised the original Robin before raising his eyebrow. Regina glanced over at her Robin and bit back a laugh when she saw the same expression on his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close even though it wasn't necessary—each Robin had his own Regina and all were happy with their partner.

Henry met her eyes and nodded, announcing her arrival loudly. Everyone looked up to greet their queen and the diner went completely silent. It was so quiet, she swore she heard her own heartbeat as she waited for someone to say something. Instead, they all continued to stare at Robin.

"Papa!" Roland broke through the crowd, throwing himself at his father. "You're alive!"

Robin's eyes misted over as he adjusted to his son's new height. It no doubt had been one thing for Regina to tell him Roland was almost a grown man and another ting to see it for himself.

Cupping his son's head, Robin held him close. "It's good to see you, my boy."

"I've missed you," Roland said, voice muffled. "I'm so glad you're back."

Little John approached, his eyes wide. "Robin…it's really you?"

Robin nodded. "It's good to see you, old friend."

The other Merry Men circled their leader, happily welcoming him back. Regina was pushed aside but she didn't mind. She watched the reunion with a smile on her face, touched by the heartwarming scene.

Roland emerged from the group, tear tracks down his cheeks. He embraced her, holding her close. "Thank you for bringing him back," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to do so."

He pulled back as he shook his head. "Don't apologize. I doubt you would've succeeded before. The other you had been trying and failing to bring him back for years."

"Oh," she replied, surprised to hear that. She tried to spot Queenie but it seemed that she and her Robin had slipped out once everyone knew that there were two Robins.

Roland nodded. "She said she was going to do it because it was unfair that she got a Robin and you didn't. And she also said she was going to do it for me because while the other Robin looked like my Papa…he definitely wasn't. More like a cool uncle in the end."

"But you were happy?" Regina asked, her stomach clenching as she looked at the young man she still thought of as her son.

"I was," he assured her. He then gave her a lopsided grin. "But while Queenie was like a mother to me, I wish I had stayed here with you."

"I'm sorry I didn't fight for you," she replied, voice thickening with emotion. "I thought I was doing what your father wanted."

"I know. But I think Papa would've wanted me to stay here with you…Mom," he said, earnestly.

She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob before she hugged him. "We're all together again now. That's what matters."

"Agreed," he replied, squeezing her tightly. He scrunched up his tall form—the same height as her father now—to rest his head on her shoulder. They held each other tightly as more people welcomed Robin back, including the Charmings and Hook.

Roland released her as Alice ran up to Regina, smiling widely. She hugged her as she happily said: "You did it! Thank you so much!"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Margot asked her fiancée, stunned. She frowned as she turned to her brother. "Did you?"

He shook his head as Alice took her hand. "I asked Regina to try to bring your father back to surprise you. Now your Papa can walk you down the aisle as well!"

Margot glanced over at Robin, fear in her eyes. "What if he doesn't like me? Or he can't handle that I'm all grown up? What if we can't connect?"

"Nonsense," Regina said, taking her niece by the arm and leading her over to Robin. "I'll prove it to you once and for all."

The crowd parted for them, giving her a clear path to Robin. He watched as they approached, his eyes focused on Margot. They stopped in front of him and Regina pushed Margot toward her father. "Robin Hood, meet Robin Hood."

She saw love, adoration and amazement fill Robin's eyes as he took in every detail about his daughter. It warmed Regina to the core and she stepped back to give them some semblance of privacy, even in the middle of Granny's.

Margot's nerves, though, got the best of her. "You can call me Margot. Less confusing. And I can stop calling myself Robin Hood though I haven't called myself that since the curse broke. Mostly go by Margot, so you can call me that.

"I know all about how I was conceived, how my mom deceived and hurt you, hurt my Aunt Regina. So I understand if I hurt you or you can't deal with the fact I'm an adult. I'm not expecting an immediate bond but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance and maybe one day, you'll come to love me?" she asked, looking close to tears.

Robin's eyes widened and he reached out for her, pulling her into a bear hug. He ran his hand over her hair as he said: "My precious baby girl. I've loved you from the moment I knew you were coming. Yes, your conception wasn't for the greatest reason but that has _never_ affected how I feel about you."

Margot sobbed, holding him tightly. He rocked her as everyone dispersed, now trying to give them real privacy as they reconnected and re-established the bond Margot was starting to realize was always there between the two of them.

Regina turned to head back to Roland and greet the others at last. Snow appeared at her side, looping her arm through Regina's. "You finally brought Robin back," she said.

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" she asked with a frown.

Snow frowned as well. "We've all always assumed you were looking for a way to bring him back from the dead but hadn't found it yet."

Regina shook her head. "I meant it when I said I was going to move on. At least…I tried to."

She glanced back at Robin, who was now talking with Alice. He had a bright smile on his face as Margot held her hand, no doubt proudly introducing her to him. It made Regina smile yet again.

"Well," Snow said, softly, "I'm glad you changed your mind. I know you've been happy but you deserved a chance at romance. You deserved to have Robin."

Regina placed her hand over Snow's, fighting against the lump forming in her throat. "Thank you. I'm really happy to have him back."

"I'm really happy to be back," Robin said, wrapping his arm around her waist. He bowed his head toward Snow. "It's good to see you again, Princess."

"You too, Robin." She started to back away, her smile growing wider. "I'll leave you two for now. You know where to find me if you need or want me."

She walked away but they weren't alone for too long. Lucy ran up to them, her brown eyes wide with an amazed look as she studied Robin. "You're the real Robin Hood?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes," he replied before his eyes flickered over to Margot. He then chuckled. "Well, at least the first one."

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I have so many questions for you."

Robin bit his lip as he looked over head, meeting Henry's amused eyes as he approached with Ella. She tapped their daughter on the shoulder. "You can't take up all of Robin's time. There are a lot of people who want to talk to him."

"Oh," Lucy said, her face falling.

He crouched down, gently tucking his fingers under her chin to raise her head so their eyes met. "I want to answer all your questions…just maybe another time. Like a dinner where it's just you, me, your parents and your grandmother."

She gasped, looking up at Regina with excitement in her eyes. "Really?"

Regina chuckled as she nodded. "Robin's not going anywhere, so I'm sure we'll have a lot of dinners going forward."

"I like the sound of that," Robin replied, standing back up to kiss her. She smiled against his lips as Lucy _awwed_.

"Come on, Lucy. Grandma and Grandpa are still a little preoccupied with each other," Henry said. "We'll talk to them after the honeymoon phase wears off."

Regina pulled away, frowning as she yelled after her son. "What have I said about the 'g' word?"

Henry walked backwards so she could see his cheeky grin as he shrugged in response. She rolled her eyes as she leaned against Robin, who kissed her head. "It's not a bad word," he said.

"I don't feel old enough to be a grandmother," she confessed. "Do you feel old enough to be a grandfather?"

Robin shrugged. "I just came back from the dead. I'm not sure how old I should feel. Henry's married with a daughter, Roland is almost a grown man and Margot is a grown woman about to be married. So if I'm Grandpa, then I'm Grandpa…if you're okay with it."

She smiled, taking his hands in hers. "Henry confided in me that he saw you as a father figure, which made me so happy…and so sad at the same time."

"Because he lost yet another father after losing Neal?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied before smiling. "But you're back it's clear he still sees you as a father figure. So if he says you're Grandpa, then you're Grandpa."

He smiled as well, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. When he pulled back, she smirked as she added: "I'm still not Grandma though."

Robin's laughter echoed around the diner and it felt like the final piece had been placed in the puzzle of her life. Her family—her world—was complete and Regina doubted she could get any happier.

* * *

People gathered in the Great Hall of the palace as sunlight shone through the stained-glass windows. It bathed the room in a sea of bright colors—reds, blues, yellows and more—and added to the festive air in the room. Regina stood on the dais, now bedecked in white roses, and proudly surveyed the room.

She wore a pale blue brocade gown with fleur-de-lis embroidered in silver thread. Pearl buttons were sewn into the bodice for show and silver lace lined the three-quarter sleeves she wore. Several petticoats gave her skirts a fuller appearance and she wore heels under them to add some height to her that day. Her tiara was nestled amongst her black curls, the jewels glistening in the sunlight.

Her eyes flickered to the two Zelenas who were standing in the front row. One wore a green brocade dress with a black floral pattern on it, its style very similar to Regina's dress. She had little Robin on her hip, the girl dressed in a pale yellow dress with lacy cap sleeves and white Mary Janes. Her blonde hair was braided in a French braid and she stared at the other Zelena with wide eyes. At her age, the fact there were two of many people—including her mother and herself—was still too much for her to understand so she viewed the other Zelena and Margot as separate entities she considered cousins.

The older Zelena stood next to her husband in a Kelly green dress that hugged her curves and was held up by rhinestone encrusted straps. Her hair, like the younger Zelena's, was done in a French twist and she wore a necklace around with a small emerald on it, a callback to the pendant the other Zelena wore to harness her magic.

Both were slowly rebuilding their relationships with Margot, thanks to the retrospection Regina had encourage them to do after she brought back Robin. Apologies had been extended by both to him and he had accepted them. While he hadn't yet forgiven them, it had helped as he and the Zelena in Storybrooke worked out custody of Little Robin. Margot had seen the work her mother was doing and agreed both could attend the wedding, also inviting Chad—who seemed as confused as Little Robin but was being a good sport about the whole thing.

Regina gave both versions of her sister reassuring smiles as the musicians started to play. She held her head high, eyes focused on the doors she had entered through for her coronation as two guards opened them to reveal the wedding party. Roland escorted Ella down the aisle, her blue dress rippling with her every movement. Behind them were Henry and Tiana, who wore a jeweled band in her hair to recognize that she was still royalty. Lucy trailed them, carrying a white basket filled with flower petals. She didn't scatter them until she reached the dais, dropping the silky white rose petals where the brides would soon stand. Regina winked at her before Lucy went to stand with her mother, beaming the entire time.

Trumpets blared as the guards closed the back doors. Guards positioned on either side of the room opened the side doors, allowing the two brides to enter at the same time and walk toward each other. Regina glanced first to her right, watching as Rogers escorted Alice to the dais. Her wedding dress was more reminiscent of their old world—large skirt attached to a bodice with sleeves that stopped at her elbow with large ruffles around the cuffs. White flowers were woven into her blonde braids, matching the roses she clutched in her hand.

Margot wore a dress more reflective of their world, a white strapless satin dress with a simple A-line skirt. A bejeweled sash was wrapped around her waist and matched the rhinestones that lined the neckline of the dress. Her hair was up in a bun and a white fascinator was pinned to it, white tulle covering her eyes. She wore lace gloves, which stood out against the black of Robin's tuxedo sleeve as he escorted her to the dais. He smiled proudly but Regina detected unshed tears already in his eyes. Tears filled her eyes out of joy that he could experience this moment with his daughter.

The two brides met at the dais, smiling at each other. Robin and Rogers kissed their daughter's cheeks before shaking hands. Both retreated to join the others watching the ceremony as Margot and Alice climbed up to stand in front of Regina.

Everyone fell silent as Regina smiled at both brides. She then looked up at those gathered in the Great Hall. "I welcome everyone to the palace. Today, we are gathered to celebrate the first wedding since all the realms were united and I am honored to officiate, not just as queen but as the aunt to one of the brides.

"Robin and Alice, there have been many love stories but few considered so inspiring and powerful, they become legends—fairy tales. I have witnessed my share of those," she said, looking around the room. Her eyes went from Snow and Charming to Emma and Hook to Henry and Ella.

Margot then added: "And are part of one."

Regina's smile softened as she glanced over to where Robin stood, her eyes meeting his. He smiled in return, giving a slight nod in response as she added: "Yes, I guess I am.

"You two also have a powerful love story, one that has transcended the realms and survived a curse. Everyone wanted to witness this not because you are the first couple to marry but because of how beautiful your love is. They wanted to be here as we celebrate that love," she continued.

She motioned for the two of them to face each other. "At this time, I'm going to ask you to say your vows to each other. Alice, you'll go first."

Alice nodded as she took a deep breath. "We didn't have the greatest start to our love story. But I've come to learn that all the best love stories start with the two arguing and somehow trapped together for some reason or another."

Laughter rippled through the crowd as she paused. Regina watched as Snow and Charming, Emma and Hook as well as Henry and Ella shared knowing looks. When she caught sight of Robin—who was now holding his daughter on his hip as she rested her head on his shoulder—he smirked at her and winked.

"However, it seemed fate knew what she was doing by making sure our paths crossed," Alice continued, her nervous smile turning into a bright and happy one. "After my Papa was cursed and we were forced apart, I was lonelier than I had ever known. Then I met you and I wasn't lonely anymore. You understood me even when I didn't understand myself and showed me happiness I had only ever fantasized about.

"Now I can have that happiness every day. Robin, Margot, whatever you want to be called, I don't care…just as long as I get to call you mine," she finished.

Margot brushed a tear from her eye and once she was certain her niece had collected herself, Regina prompted: "It's your turn, Robin."

"Tower Girl," Margot started and Alice chuckled. "I was lost when I met you. I realized I wasn't meant to be a witch like my mother and so had decided to take up the mantle of the father I never got to know. I was hoping to connect with him but instead, I connected with you. You challenged me to look at the world differently and you still challenge me to do that. You have made me so much better than I was and I know you will continue to make me better than I am today."

Alice's eyes started to water as Margot continued. "I love every aspect of you, I love your good days and I love your bad days. I look forward to a life full of both because I'll be by your side."

Regina wiped her eyes as she turned to her son. "Do you have the rings?"

"I do," he confirmed, pulling the ring box from his pocket. He opened it and placed the two gold bands in his mother's hand before stepping back again.

She held out her hand toward Alice. "You first."

"Okay," Alice said, picking up the band meant for Margot. She slid it on her left ring finger. "Robin, take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of my life."

"Robin," Regina said, moving her hand to her niece.

Margot picked up the ring and placed it on Alice's left ring finger. "Alice, take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you. I promise to be true to you in good time and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of my life."

Regina smiled, her arms opened wide. "By the power vested in me as Queen of the United Realms, I now pronounce you two married. You may kiss the bride."

Alice and Margot reached for each other at the same time, cupping each other's faces as they shared their first kiss as wives. Everyone applauded, including Regina, who beamed as she watched the two break apart. They got their bouquets back before walking down the aisle hand-in-hand.

Roland escorted Tiana down the aisle, followed by Henry with Ella and Lucy. Chad offered his arm to Zelena, who was sobbing as he led her back down the aisle. Rogers held out his arm to the other Zelena as she picked up little Robin and placed her on her hip. They walked out together as Robin approached the dais. He held out his hand to Regina, who took it happily. Resting her hand in the crook of his arm, she followed the rest of the wedding party down the aisle. She later found out that people bowed as she passed but she hadn't noticed because her attention was all on Robin. His were on hers and he smiled softly, mouthing _I love you_ as they joined the others outside.

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she relished the moment. Robin was alive and beside her as they celebrated his daughter's wedding. It was a dream come true. A beautiful, wonderful, glorious dream turned reality and Regina never had felt so lucky.

And for the first time, she didn't expect the world to kick her in the teeth again. It finally was letting her be happy.

* * *

Night fell on the United Realms and darkness settled along the streets as well as in the houses as people climbed into bed. The palace, though, was lit up as Alice's and Margot's wedding reception got into full swing. Servers weaved through the gathered guests, offering various appetizers and delivering drinks. A band played as all stood around the dance floor, watching the brides share a dance with their parents—Alice with Rogers and Margot with Zelena, an olive branch of sorts with her mother. After all, she was the one who had raised her and they were working on their relationship, so Margot had felt it only appropriate to share the moment with her.

Regina stood next to Robin, her arm entwined with his. She had changed out of her regal gown and into a strapless black fit and flair evening gown with a sweetheart neckline. It had made Robin's eyes widen and his mouth drop open when he emerged from the bathroom, watching as she put in a pair of diamond earrings. A thrill had coursed through her and she smirked as she tapped his cheek, telling him that he could enjoy her and the dress once the reception was over. She loved that she still had that affect on him.

He still had that affect on her as well. Though they had gotten the tuxedo at the last minute, the tailor had cut it perfectly to fit Robin. It showed off his fine physique, unchanged by his brief stint with death, and the blue cummerbund he wore made his eyes that much bluer. He smiled as he watched his daughter glide about the dancefloor, bringing out his dimples and Regina's heart beat out a fast rhythm as her stomach flipped at the sight of them. She was definitely going to enjoy him and his tux when she got him back to their room that night.

The band ended the song and started another one up as Margot hugged her mother. She then walked over to where Regina and Robin were smiling, holding out her hand. "Can I have this dance, Dad?"

"You may," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the dancefloor. Regina pressed her hands to her heart, resisting the urge to cry as she watched them sway together in time to the slow ballad.

"So, Madam Mayor," Emma said, sliding up to her. "Will we soon be celebrating your marriage to Robin?"

Regina frowned, ready to retort that perhaps Emma needed to see Dr. Whale to be treated for her severe case of wedding fever before pausing. She had always been dead set against marrying again after how awful her first one had been and Robin had always respected that, saying they didn't need a piece of paper or a ceremony. All they needed to do was love each other and spend the rest of their lives together, facing every challenge as a team and celebrating every triumph with each other. Everyone knew they were a couple and so for a long time, it didn't seem a wedding was necessary.

However, she realized that she and Robin had had a wedding of sorts. She had bound his soul to hers and not even death would part them for he would live until she died, then they would be together in the afterlife. They were married and as she looked around at all the friends and family who came to celebrate Alice and Margot, she suddenly found she wanted that. She wanted to stand up before all of them and declare that Robin was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And she wanted him to repeat everything he had told her in private to them. She wanted to wear his ring and call herself his wife.

"Perhaps," she finally answered Emma with a smile. "However, he's only been back a month and is still settling into how life progressed without him. So you can put that dress away for now. If we do decide to get married, it probably won't be for a while."

Emma nodded. "I think that _if_ should be a _when_ , but I understand. Look at all the excitement that surrounded this wedding. I can't imagine what it will be like if the Good Queen herself decided to get married, so you and Robin deserve some peace and quiet."

"Thanks, Emma," Regina said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze as the song ended.

Robin kissed Margot's forehead before placing her hand into Alice's. He walked away as they started to dance to another song, one everyone could waltz to, and approached Regina and Emma. "Would you mind if I stole Regina for a dance?" he asked Emma.

She held up her hands, smiling as she nodded. "She's all yours. I'm going to go find my husband."

"Milady," Robin said, taking Regina's hand as he led her to join the other couples on the dancefloor. He placed his other hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder, the two moving easily together.

"The ceremony was beautiful," he told her. "You did a great job."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she shook her head. "Margot and Alice did all the hard work. I just filled in the gaps."

He held her closer. "Don't sell yourself short, darling. Your speech about love set the whole tone and made the ceremony even more special."

"Thank you," she finally said. "But it was easy to come up with the right words to say when I'm surrounded by so much love."

"I'm glad," he said, kissing her forehead. "I know you were deprived of it for far too long and it seems only right that life has given you an abundance of it now."

She smiled, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "It certainly has. And I'm so glad you're a part of it again."

He rested his head against hers, swaying her now. "Me too, darling, me too."

The music ended and Regina lifted her head as she heard clinking glass. Henry stepped into the middle of the crowd, tapping a fork against a champagne flute. Smiling, he held it high. "As Best Man, I believe I'm supposed to give a speech. So if everyone will grab their drinks, I'd like to raise a toast to the happy couple."

Robin took two flutes off the tray of a passing server, handing one to Regina before wrapping his arm around her waist. Everyone turned their attention to Henry, who began speaking again once he was certain most people had gotten glasses.

"All my life, I have been surrounded by nothing but love. I've been privileged to witness so many examples of True Love—from my grandparents, to my mom and Hook, to my mom and Robin." He raised his glass to each couple and they responded in kind before he raised his glass toward the sky. "And to my grandfather and Belle."

Everyone paused in remembrance of the couple before Henry continued, raising his glass toward his own wife. "I have also been very lucky to find my own True Love. So I like to think I'm something of an expert when it comes to True Love and I can verify that Alice and Margot are, in fact, True Love. They pretty much hit all the hallmarks—they bickered when they first met, got locked up together, faced challenges both internal and external, got cursed and still came out all the stronger at the end. I have no doubt that they will have a happy marriage, filled with love and laughter and whimsy and adventure. They will balance each other and support each other, just as they've been doing since they first met.

"Please join me in raising a glass to Alice and Margot," he said, watching as everyone raised their glasses toward the brides. "Always love each other and remember that your family will always be there for you, no matter what. Congratulations and best wishes."

"Cheers!" the guests chorused. Regina took a sip of her champagne as did Robin, the two sharing smiles and adoring gazes as they did so.

Alice and Margot approached them, hand-in-hand. "We know we've taken a lot of photographs today, but we were hoping for one more family photo," Margot said.

"Of course," Regina replied as Robin set their empty flutes down. "Lead the way."

They followed the two brides to the balcony, where the full moon shone brightly in the sky and its light was reflected in the lake below. Lanterns hung over the balcony, creating a romantic atmosphere as warm summer breeze blew past them. Regina closed her eyes, taking in the smells in the air—spices from Agrabah, the salty sea air of the harbor, the faint hint of burgers wafting from Granny's diner and a pine scent she wasn't sure came from the forest or from Robin. It all made her feel at home and she opened her eyes with a smile.

Alice and Margot stood in the middle of the balcony as everyone gathered around them. Rogers stood next to his daughter as both Zelenas crowded around theirs. Margot though, asked that the younger version trade spots so Robin could be closer to her. "I really want to be by my dad," she explained.

Though looking a bit put out, the younger Zelena slid down next to Regina, who Robin kept by his side. Henry and Ella stood with her as did Chad, who looked more relaxed now that he was in a more intimate setting rather than surrounded by fairy tale characters. Lucy knelt in front of the brides, smoothing out her blue skirts before clutching the bouquet she was given to replace her basket. Neal sat next to her, legs crossed as he grinned up at the photographer. The Charmings decided to stand on Alice's side, as did Emma and Hook, in order to balance everything out.

"Not that really matters who stands where," Snow pointed out. "We're all one family, right?"

"Right," Regina replied, leaning forward to smile at her friend and stepdaughter. Snow returned it before the photographer called their attention to him. They all smiled as he took shot after shot of the happy family.

Regina leaned against Robin, who tightened his arm around her in response. She rested her hand against his arm, sighing contentedly. While she still didn't like endings, she decided she did like the concept of "happily ever after" because that didn't mean something stopped, just that it continued on even though the reader was going on that journey. They were assured everyone was happy and she certainly was as a bright future lay before her.

As the photographer took one last photograph of her loved ones, her family, she imagined the words as if Henry had written them in the book himself.

 _They all lived happily ever after._

* * *

For OQ Happy Ending Week, Day 7: Canon Happy Ending

 **This was the first prompt I thought up and spent most of my time on it, which is why it's the longest. But I do really love this one and I hope you all do too. Thank you for everyone who has participated in this week-as either a writers, an artist, a reader, a retweeter. All together, we help keep our ship alive.**


End file.
